Daughter of the Ocean
by Jasper winked
Summary: What was I, Bella Swan, powerful daughter of the almighty Poseidon, sister of Percy Jackson, doing in small town Forks, a place I obviously didn't want to be? Oh yeah, my mother. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. My Dad is a Greek God

**Summary: ****Bella used to live in New York City, near Camp Half-blood. Her mother, Renee, gets married to Phil, and doesn't want to scare him off with all the monsters that attack Bella. So until she turns 18, a legal adult, she'll be living in a house Renee owns, in Forks, coincidentally where Renee met Poseidon. But small towns make it hard to keep secrets. Percy's birthday is coming up, she doesn't have him or Camp Half-blood to help protect her, and there might just be the Cullens, who are more observant than most mortals, and possibly not human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. You didn't think so in the first place, did you? **

_Chapter One_

Look, I didn't want to be a hero. Most of time, heroes die horrible, pain-filled deaths. Not exactly your recipe for a die-while-you're-asleep-or-something-peaceful-like-that death, is it? I dare you to find at least ten heroes that lived happily ever after. Having a hard time? I thought so. Now, try to find ten _female _heroines that actually lived long and died peacefully. Even harder, right? Yeah. And that's how you know that my life just can't be that great.

***

I'm Bella Swan. My name seems normal, am I right? And yet, I'm anything but—no need to sound cocky or anything though it's true. My family is… well, _special_. No, I don't mean special like they're incredibly good-looking or smart, even though they are. They're… immortal.

I'm not joking, I swear on the river Styx. And trust me, if you swear on the river Styx, you'd better not break that deal. Now, back to my family.

I don't have a family tree, but I don't need one. In fifth or sixth grade, did your teacher ever tell you about the Ancient Greeks and their gods like, let's say, Poseidon?

That's what's happened to me. And then weird things started occurring. My social studies teacher tried to kill me and the cafeteria food I was about to eat exploded. Yeah, _that _level of weirdness.

Back then, I was just plain confused. But now I know what was really happening. I had started to realize whom I was… or better, _what _I was.

If I tell you straight out, it'll be much easier. I'm a daughter of Poseidon, a demigod, half mortal, half Greek god. Uh-huh, it's true; don't call the mental hospital on me just yet. You need proof?

I can will water to rise out of a river without touching a thing.

I can talk to horses.

Sure, I too thought that it was just some really fun game. Until I almost died. That's when you know that this isn't all a big happy family picnic.

Things get even worse. It started with Phil.

Don't get my wrong, Phil's nice. He's perfect for my mom, Renee, with her child-ish ways. She's needs someone like him. But I don't fit into that image of a perfect family. I attract monsters. It's dangerous for mortals like her and Phil.

She knows what I am, knows the dangers. He doesn't. And Renee, she refuses to tell him because it will most definitely scare him off. She can't take that risk.

But here's how I see it: she shipped me off to small town Forks (what kind of name is that?!) _for_ _her own sake_.

Yes, I went without complaining; I'm a hard child to live with. Monsters attack, I blow up the school library and I get expelled every year. But this, _this_, is going too far. She basically told me that I would live in Forks until I turned 18, making me a legal adult; able to do whatever I want. Because she wants Phil more than she wants me. She wants her husband more than she wants her child, her own flesh and blood. It's pitiful.

Pitiful.

But I _will _stay in Forks until I graduate, if I last that long. I did have a second option, but it was too much to ask.

I have a brother.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, which actually makes him my half-brother. I could've stayed with him. I didn't even ask, it would've been too much.

So I'm at Forks. I'll stand out, there's no doubt about it. With brown eyes that are flecked with sea green, who wouldn't think I was a bit strange? I've always been told that my eyes are beautiful, but if it draws unneeded attention, then I don't want it.

I remembered a lot of my adventures—and some of Percy's—and hoped that Forks was insured against monster attacks. Somehow, I doubted it.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! It's my first FanFic, but tell me the truth and what I can do to improve. Please? And I swear the next chapter will be more exciting—she'll be going to high school. If anyone is curious, she's living by herself, but with Renee's permission. I'm still kinda new to Fan Fiction, so I might have a little trouble figuring out how to respond to reviews. (I really hope not, but what can I do? Nothing!) So I'm begging now: PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to update! And I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, but sometime soon. Sooner if you review! (Yes, that's a bribe!) **


	2. High School is Scarier Than a Hydra

**A/N: In case I didn't mention this, this story is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Twilight. If you've read Percy Jackson and the Olympians then this story will make sense. If you haven't, I hope you're not confused.**

**If you haven't read Percy Jackson, then maybe you should go online and search up some Ancient Greek myths, you know, about Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all of those gods/goddess.**

**Disclaimer: it is plain and simple: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. **

_Chapter Two--BPOV_

Waking up wasn't the problem. Getting dressed wasn't the problem either. Even starting up the only thing Renee had given me as a going away gift—a huge, red-orange truck—was okay.

Pulling into the driveway of Forks High, however, was.

Forks High (home of the Spartans—_pssssh_, if they knew what realSpartans acted like) was a clump of building all made out of the same maroon-colored bricks. It looked harmless enough. And plenty boring. But the thought of facing all of those students seemed worse than facing a hydra. And believe me, hydras aren't exactly your own welcoming committee. **(A/N: A hydra is a lizard-ish monster with—I think—seven heads and when you cut one head off, it grows back. Icky, I know.) **

I drove, following the flow of traffic, and parked in the student parking lot. The nicest car there was a shiny silver Volvo and it stood out. Otherwise, all the cars looked like they were as old as my grandfather. And, believe me, my grandfather is _more _than a thousand years old. (He's also an evil immortal trying to take over the world. He's, you know, Kronos.)

I got out, silently reassuring myself, _you can do this, you can do this! Yeah, riiiight. _

I stumbled (my infamous clumsy genes kicking in again) to the small building marked FRONT OFFICE and opened the door. A rather big, red-haired woman manned the desk. An orange-flecked carpet covered the floor and potted plants stood in places around the room. Black plastic chairs were lined up in a row, underneath a bulletin board filled with notifications and diplomas.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said while trying to repress a shudder at the sound of my full name.

"Oh, right. We've been expecting you." Now that "We've been expecting you" line is a thing monsters say before they try to kill me. So you can't blame me when I flinched and backed away while reaching out for the map and form that she gave me.

I fled quickly out the door and on to the sidewalk filled with teenagers. My black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.

I followed two people in raincoats through a door to my first class, English. A bronze nameplate introduced the teacher as Mr. Mason. I handed him a form for him to sign and did a 360 for any sign of danger. More than a couple of people eyeing me in interest but nothing else. That was almost as bad.

Mr. Mason directed me to a seat in the back and I dutifully followed. English was a favorite class of mine, but with my dyslexia and ADHD, common features of half-bloods, I would have to work extra hard.

Looking down, I reviewed the list of books the teacher had given me. Shakespeare, Faulkner, Chaucer; all stuff I had read. This class would be boring, with a capital B.

As much as I tried to ignore everyone, I could feel their eyes on me. How they managed to look at me while I was sitting in the back, I had no clue.

The bell buzzed after what seemed like a millennia and I stood up. A gangly boy with skin problems and slicked black hair came up and introduced himself. He seemed the chess-club type.

"You're Isabella Swan."

I wanted to say, _No, I'm Zeus, dummy!_ Instead, "Bella," I corrected.

"So what's your next class?"

"Uhh, Government," _Please, please don't offer to walk me!_

"Well, I could show you the way," he said. "I'm Eric."

"It's…" _Think of an excuse, Bella! _"…Okay. I know the way." I know the way… kind of.

I hurried off towards Government, like a Cyclops was chasing me. Oops.

The morning didn't past fast enough and I tried not to think of how much I missed Percy.

A girl who sat next to me in both Spanish and Trigonometry walked with me to lunch.

She was shorter than me but her dark, curly hair covered the few inches lost. She chattered the whole way there and I tried to look attentive, nodding every once while.

What I was really doing was scanning the area of signs of people or things that looked suspicious. Suspicious meaning that they had the I'm-going-to-try-and-kill-you-because-your-dad-is-Poseidon-and-I-want-your-head-as-a-trophy kind of vibe.

We sat down at a table with her friends. There was Eric, Tyler, Mike (who was obviously vying for my attention), Angela—a nice girl who I thought could become the only real friend I had here, and Lauren, who eyed me scornfully like I was a puddle of drool from Cerberus, the three-headed dog that guarded the Underworld. She was doing a good job of that.

Jessica—was that her name? —was still talking away. She talked more than the Oracle did in a century. Immediately when I thought that I conjured up a picture of green smoke unwinding from Jessica's mouth and the image was so ridiculous that I snorted.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I was quick to defend myself. "Just… thinking."

I pulled an apple out of my pack and started to munch on it. If you were me, you never knew if cafeteria food was going to be poisoned.

"Aren't you going to get some lunch?" Jessica inquired.

"I'm not really hungry. Besides, I'm eating this apple," I stated somewhat obviously. Mortals didn't get a thing.

As I swept my gaze around the room it came to rest on a table in the corner of the cafeteria. There were five of them, sitting quietly, posture perfect. They weren't eating or talking, the untouched tray in front of them an example of that. All of them were gazing in different directions, all emotions wiped from their faces. None of them were even glancing at me, like the rest of the student body; it was safe to stare at them without getting caught.

But what caught my attention was that none of them looked like one another. Out of the three boys one was tall and lean, with honey blond hair, but muscular. Another was built like a weightlifter, with dark, curly hair. The last was perhaps the most boy-ish of all of them. He was lanky with messy, bronze hair.

Of the girls, one was tall and statuesque, with a figure that even Aphrodite would be jealous to have. She had blond hair tumbling down her back in waves. Something about her felt familiar, though I shook the feeling off. The other girl was petite and short with black hair that was cropped and pointed in every direction. She had pixie-like features and an air of liveliness around her.

Yet, they all shared some physical features. They all were snowy pale, paler than me, the albino girl. They all had dark eyes and purple-ish shadows beneath them, as if they never got enough sleep.

But of all, it was their faces, perfect and angular, unlike any mortal I had seen in my 17 years. They were too beautiful to be natural, and my posture straightened, I got ready to whip out my celestial bronze knife.

There was something about them, maybe the way they were ignored by all of the students and still managed to be in the spotlight. Or maybe the grace I saw they carried themselves with when the petite one got up to dump her uneaten tray in the trash can.

"Who are_ they_?" I whispered, my gaze still trained on them, as if I could get them to spill their secrets just by looking at them.

Jessica looked up and the bronzed-haired one flickered his gaze to her, them to me. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, a habit I had never gotten rid of.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The short one is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

All of them—all of the Cullens—had old-fashioned names, like the names of heroes from a couple of centuries ago.

"They're all… nice-looking," I said, struggling with not saying that they were absolutely more than nice-looking.

"Yes," Jessica agreed with a giggle. "But they're all _together_—Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." She said this with the air of someone who was telling a great secret.

"But they're not related…" I guessed.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen adopted them; he's really young, in his twenties or thirties. Though the Hales—they're brother and sister, and they're foster children."

"That was nice of them, taking care of all of those kids," I remarked. Even I could hear the bitterness it my tone. My own mother kicked me out of the house due to how many problems I brought in, yet here was a mother that took in all of these teenagers. The world needed people like Mrs. Cullen. Needed people like her _really badly. _

If Jessica wasn't too caught up in the Cullens, she didn't bring up my tone.

"Who's the boy with the red-brown hair?" I asked, curiosity now taking over the memories of Renee.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't bother. He doesn't date," she informed me.

"I wasn't going to," I replied, turning away my face to hide a small smile. She sounded like a bad case of sour grapes.

As I pondered the mysterious Cullens—probably mortals blessed with more beauty than usual I decided—I looked out the cafeteria window. Outside in the parking lot, was a shimmering shadow, a ghost. As my eyes strained to make out details, I recognized the green cap set on thick black hair, the outfit of a Hunter of Artemis.

Bianca di Angelo. Deceased daughter of Hades, Lord of the Dead, and Nico di Angelo's sister. She turned, saw me looking at her and raised two fingers in that come-hither gesture.

What did she want with me? Did Nico send her? What if he was in trouble?

"Bianca," I whispered, and then I bolted out of the cafeteria, bemused stares following my figure.

"Bella?" Mike called out.

I was already in the parking lot, ready to question Bianca.

"_Here, there is one that was once a demigod. Now she is something else. Seek her out. Her help you need to defeat Kronos."_

And she was gone.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review! I was really disappointed because so many people added me to their story alerts or favorites list, yet they didn't review. How come? I don't know! But please review! I probably won't update until next weekend, maybe a little earlier. So please review!! ******


	3. Edward Cullen is one Weird Mortal

**A/N: As for the prophecy in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I kinda changed it for this story. The prophecy in this story is when the child of The Big Three turns 19. So the prophecy hasn't happened yet. This story is kinda set after the fourth book of Percy Jackson but Percy is 18 and Bella is 17. Bella and Percy are really close, he's going to be in this story a bit more than now, but it will all build up. **

**Disclaimer:**

_Chapter Three--BPOV_

I'm smart, I have to be, I'm a demigod and everyone knows that demigods attract attention like no other. To be a child of The Big Three basically means that instead of going to the mall on weekends you stay at home and try to fend off all the monsters that want you for Brunch.

But I didn't have a clue of what Bianca meant when she said, _"Here, there is one who was once a demigod. Now she is something else. Seek her out. Her help you need to defeat Kronos." _

I mean, once you're a demigod, aren't you always a demigod? What else could you be?

I also knew that most ghosts were only out for revenge, but that definitely wasn't Bianca. She was content to stay where she was. Last summer, when Nico had almost traded Daedalus's soul for Bianca she had told him not to do so.

No, Bianca was definitely not out for revenge. What had she been doing then? Trying to help me? Trying to _warn _me?

I walked back inside, puzzling over the mystery that had just reared its head in my face. Everyone was dumping their lunch trays into the garbage and getting ready to leave for their next class.

"Where were you? What were you doing?" Jessica demanded.

"I was… Uhh..." _Think of a quick lie, Bella! _"I thought I saw someone I knew. It was just someone who looked like them." I smiled feebly to back it up.

"Oh," Jessica brushed it off.

"We'd better get to Biology," Angela decided. "That's what you have next, right Bella?"

"Yeah." I was glad that I was walking with Angela; the walk was quiet, with no mindless chatter so I was free to think.

We entered the classroom and Angela went by to sit with a boy who had curly brown hair and braces. I went up to the teacher to introduce myself and get my slip signed. Mr. Banner handed me a book, my slip, and told me to introduce myself to the class.

I sighed in despair and turned around to face the class while Mr. Banner went to quiet them down. As I turned, a fan blew my hair in my face. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that Edward Cullen had straightened up into a rigid posture with his fists balled. But I never noticed it.

The class had finally quieted down so I said, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I just moved here from…" _I can't say New York! Kronos could have someone here and I would be busted! _"Phoenix, Arizona," I blurted.

_Whew, crisis averted! _But I also pretty sure that Mr. Banner wanted me to say one other thing about myself.

"I'm part Greek," I continued, smirking. More like part Greek god.

"Part Greek and what else?" Someone from the class called out.

"Mor—" I started to say instinctively, then stopped. "Part American, of course," I covered up my mistake. If I had actually said "mortal", what would have their reactions been? I was glad that I hadn't found out.

I dropped the I-totally-love-being-in-the-spotlight act as I went to sit down, tripping over someone's book bag left on the floor. A couple girls giggled and I blushed, then straightened up and went to sit by the ever so mysterious Edward Cullen, who was next to the only available seat in the classroom.

I set my book down on the table and quietly took my seat. As soon as I took my seat, he shifted away from me, as if not to catch a disease that I was carrying. He sat at the edge of his chair, his face turned away like I smelled horrible. Discreetly, I sniffed my hair. Strawberries.

What was going on here? Was this national Confuse-Bella-Swan Day?

I let my hair fall in-between us, but soon my confusion turned to anger. He sat in that same rigid posture through out the whole period. His pale skin was stretched over his clenched fists so tight it looker even more color-less, if that was possible.

How dare he act like this? I didn't do anything!?

Ignoring whatever Mr. Banner was teaching, I slowly turned over possibilities of why he could act like this. Nothing came up.

But, what if he… wasn't a mortal? What if this was some god? Every time gods or goddesses left Mount Olympus—which, by the way, is the six-hundredth floor over the Empire Stare Building. Just, you know, FYI—they took human-like forms. They liked to stand out, but to mortals they just looked like humans more beautiful than the rest.

The Cullens were certainly beautiful enough. What if they were actually gods? But what immortals that I knew actually went to high school for the sake of pretenses?

None.

So I peeked through my curtain of hair, trying to pry Edward Cullen's secrets right out of him.

Suddenly he whipped around and glared down at me. He had black eyes, completely black, and they were full of revulsion. I flinched back, thinking _if looks could kill_.

Yes, you heard that right. I, Bella Swan, flinched. If you had seen his look you would have fled right out the door.

But I, also being incredibly foolish, summoned a glare of my own. If this were a god then I would have to tread very carefully.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, _sir_."

With emphasis on the _sir_, I swept out of the room just as the bell rang. Of course I tripped on the threshold, but I didn't stop.

Mike caught up to me in the hallway.

"What was up with Cullen? Did you stab him with a pencil or something?"

"I don't know, I never spoke to him," I replied and the tone of my voice stopped Mike from asking further.

"What class do you have next?" he switched to a safer topic.

"Gym," I realized, and then groaned. My clumsiness always stopped Gym from being an enjoyable sport. I had great battle reflexes and I was good with a sword—I could sometimes beat Percy, but give me volleyball and I seemed almost handicapped.

Coach Clapp gave me a P.E. uniform, but I didn't have to participate due to the fact that this was my first day.

All through out Gym I acted mechanically, still thinking of Edward.

I went home in a rush, hoping to Iris-message Percy. As soon as I pulled into my driveway I leaped out of the car and unlocked the front door.

I scrambled for a golden Drachma, which I found on the kitchen counter, then put a glass prism on the window, sunlight making a rainbow appear.

"Oh goddess, except my offering!" I tossed the Drachma in the air and it disappeared mid decent.

"Show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood," I commanded.

Mist formed into a small screen and I saw Percy in the sword arena, fighting some Ares kid. Percy was winning.

"Percy!" I called, unable to keep relief out of my voice.

He turned around, his eyes searching and spotted the Iris-message. His sea green eyes lit up, he motioned for the kid to stop fighting, and then jogged over to me.

"Bella!"

I basked in his familiar voice for a second then started venting all my troubles about how Lauren was stand-off-ish and how English was hard because of my dyslexia.

He tried to listen, but listening just wasn't his thing. Percy always thought he was the solution to all of my problems. That he could save me. But he had to learn that some things I had to do by myself. When he offered to have me stay at his house in New York City I couldn't think straight.

I wanted to say yes so badly—yet I didn't. "I know your mom won't mind me, Percy, but there's Paul and I don't want to mess their happy bubble up with monster attacks."

"Can't you stay at Camp with me? Come on Bella, it'll be so fun!"

I made some other comments on why it couldn't work, but I knew that most of why I was staying was because of the Cullens and I hated that thought.

"So, how's life, Seaweed Brain?"

"Now you're calling me 'Seaweed Brain'? My own sister betrayed me!" Percy pretended to sob dramatically.

"Yep, I went to the dark side. How's the girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Annabeth!" I answered in a DUH kind of tone.

"Why does everyone thing we're something? We're nothing!"

"Call me back when that sentence makes sense," I retorted.

"Hey! I always make sense!" he insisted.

"Yeah, _suuure. _Anyway, I heard you called Thalia 'Pine Cone Face', so I decided to start calling you 'Seaweed Brain'."

"Oh, so Thalia turned you against me? It's nice to know that you love me so much."

"Oh, you know that I love you."

"Yeah, because you show your love by almost cutting off my arm in Capture the Flag."

"That was only _one _time! And I lost my dessert privileges for a week!"

We bantered lightly back and forth and for a while I felt like I was home, not in an empty old house in rainy old Forks.

Then I remembered my the-Cullens-are-Greek-gods-in-disguise theory.

"Hey Percy, do you know if there are any gods off Olympus right now?" I asked.

"Nope Bells, they're all on Mount Olympus now," he explained. "Why?"

"No reason; I'm just wondering," I said, but I didn't like lying to Percy. At all. Especially when he called me 'Bells'.

We ended the Iris-message and I did all of my homework before sinking into a depression while eating dinner.

So the Cullens weren't gods. Huh. So I had an extremely good-looking mortal furious at me and of course I had to just go and make him angrier.

Life was just peachy.

**A/N: I was going to stop writing here, but I'm too nice. Read on!**

***

When I say nightmare, what do you think? A zombie chasing you in a haunted house? A plane crash?

Those nightmares are a walk in the park compared to some of mine. So forgive me if I was scared to go to bed.

And when I did, what do you know, I dreamed.

In my dream, I walked along the beach, waves crashing along the shore.

"Little hero, do you really think that Forks is safe enough for you?" a deep voice reeking of evil crooned.

Kronos.

I wanted to answer, but my dream-self couldn't.

"You are alone, unprotected. My job is so much better, killing you will be easy. So, for making it even easier, I will repay you. Just a glance of the future. Enjoy."

He cackled and the scene switched.

I saw Camp Half-Blood in flames, campers begging me to save them. Chiron… **A/N: Chiron is a centaur that is the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. Bella is close to him; he's kinda a father to her, but not really. **Chiron's back legs were broken and he was pleading with me to save them all.

But most of all, I saw Percy. He was helpless, at the mercy of Luke, who was holding a double-edged sword to his throat.

**A/N: Kronos has kinda possessed Luke's body, in we found out in the fourth Percy Jackson.**

"No!" A strangled cry erupted from my own throat. I started to sprint but Kronos' words held me back.

"Little hero, you can only save one: Percy, Chiron, or Camp Half-Blood. What is it going to be? Choose now!"

Worst of all, I couldn't. Chiron would want me to save the camp. So would Percy. But to live without them, that wouldn't be living at all.

"What is it, Isabella Swan? Can't decide? Why don't I decide for you?"

And I woke up screaming, just ready for the school day ahead of me.

**A/N: I spent like all night and all morning typing this up! Everyone wanted another chapter so here you are. It's WAY earlier than expected, but I had a lot of ideas. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, inspiration might hit mid week like Wednesday and it might be up on Saturday. REVIEW!!! **


	4. Blame it on the Pink Poodle

**A/N: Chapter Four, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. Surely you figured that out by now? **

_Chapter Four--BPOV_

Most kids don't like school. In fact, I bet you don't. Most schools give out tests and have grumpy teachers and mystery meat in the lunch. School doesn't sound good, not even to me, and I've been through a lot.

But when there's this weird guy who seemingly despises you for no reason as soon as he sees you, school gets a bit worse. Then when he doesn't show up for five days after he saw and despised you, school gets unbearable.

And I'm not talking hypothetically. I'm talking from experience.

Edward Cullen didn't show up for five days after The Biology Incident (as I was now calling it) so when he showed up on Monday, you can't blame me for feeling a little faint.

I was feeling confident, walking into the lunch room, sure that Biology would be no big deal, what with Edward gone the past week.

Then I counted the heads at the Cullen table. There were 5. I couldn't miss the messy bronze-haired head that was there.

There went my good day.

"So what do you want?" Jessica asked from the lunch line.

"You know what? I think I'll just drink the soda I have in my pack, I'm feeling a little sick," I answered.

It hadn't escaped their attention that I didn't eat the food the school provided. When they'd asked, I had joked that it was poisoned. They had no clue that it really could be poisoned.

We all sat down and Mike asked with unnecessary concern if I was feeling all right. I just brushed him off. While everyone was involved in a heated debate, I snuck a glance at the Cullen table.

All of them were laughing, looking more like models at a photo shoot than high school students. Suddenly, Edward's eyes flashed up and caught mine. I dropped my head, but in that one second I was sure that his eyes weren't full of anger. They were full of curiosity.

Weirdo.

To pass the time, I pulled out a photo of Percy and tried to forget what had happened in that horrible nightmare of mine.

Jessica leaned over my shoulder to look at the picture. "Ooh, he's cute. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ewww, boyfriend, Jessica? He's my brother, Percy," I protested.

"Yeah, I can see that, just look at his eyes, they have that green color yours do," she agreed.

Lunch passed much too quickly and I was soon debating whether I should go to Biology. _Suck it up, Bella,_ I told myself. _It's not like Edward can hurt you._

So, like the extremely courageous person that I am, I entered Biology, only to find him not there yet. Oh well.

I sat down and pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen. I drew the sea on a cloudy day: waves crashing against the shore, sea gulls circling overhead. I was too engrossed in my drawing to notice that someone had pulled out their chair and sat down.

"Hello," a muted, velvet voice said.

My eyes snapped upward and took in Edward Cullen's face. Beautiful, messy bronze hair, alabaster white skin, and golden eyes. As I was too shocked to speak, he nodded his head towards my drawing.

"That's a beautiful drawing," he told me. _Yeah, like I can't see that! _"What is it of?"

"Riptide," I whispered. "The current that takes one by surprise, and, before you know it, you have been swept out to sea." **A/N: Sound familiar? ;)**

_Dang! I was not supposed to make myself seem any more un-normal than usual! He'll know something's up!_

As I was silently berating myself, I remembered that I wasn't the one who acted totally abnormal then didn't come to school for 5 days and I sighed with relief. Compared to him, I was _completely _normal.

So I turned around and got ready to take notes. Edward Cullen apparently had other thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself to you last week. I'm Edward Cullen," he said in that musical voice of his.

"I gathered that," I muttered, a bit put out. He hates me one day then talks to me the next. Stupid guy needs to make up his mind. Louder I said, "Bella Swan, nice to meet you."

I glanced up at his face again and realized that there was something different about him. His striking black eyes which I so vividly remembered were now a strange ocher, a bit darker than butterscotch.

"You got contacts," I blurted out, not thinking.

"No," he disagreed, turning his face away from my view.

"Your eyes are different though," I protested.

"Must be the lighting," he replied.

"Maybe I should tell Mr. Banner to change the light bulbs then, don't you think?" I retorted.

"Maybe…" he muttered, then continued, "Why did you move to Forks?"

"Why all the sudden interest in my life history?" I countered.

"No reason, I could Google you, but it's more interesting to hear you say it," Edward told me.

_Urgh! If he Google's me he'll know that I'm not from Phoenix! Life has a big grudge against me, doesn't it?_

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not willing to give out more information than needed.

"Why did you move to Forks?"

Ouch, that's a hard one. Obviously requires some cover story. "It's… complicated," was my only answer.

"I can keep up," he pressed.

"My mother got remarried." Completely true.

"And you don't like him?" Edward assumed.

"Hah! No, Phil's fine. Maybe too young, but fine." Also true.

"Your mother sent you here so she could spend time with him?" he guessed again.

"In a way," I agreed grudgingly.

"You don't like it here," he kept on guessing.

I wasn't going to answer that one so I turned around to face Mr. Banner.

"I'm willing to bet you're suffering more than anyone knows," Edward continued.

"Will you stop that?!" I finally burst out, annoyed.

One more thing to add to the growing list of Edward Cullen's qualities: annoying.

"Stop what?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face so beautiful that I couldn't breathe.

So I shook myself out of my daze and answered sarcastically, "Breathing?"

He just shook his head and mouthed 'No can do' so I muttered; "I could kill you right now."

Edward heard and chuckled deeply, the sound resonating in my head. "Oh, you couldn't kill me if you tried."

That struck a nerve. I had killed more monsters than he ever had. Actually, he hadn't killed any monsters at all. My eyes got that hardened, guarded look in them and I sneered, "Wanna bet?"

The bell rang and for the second time, I was out the door faster than ever.

***

I don't know about you, but when you're eating dinner at 6 o'clock fuming over Biology and someone rings the doorbell, how do you feel? I was pissed.

I stormed over to open the door, but when I did, my mouth dropped open in surprise.

Apparently, a pink poodle had rung my doorbell. Just, you know, a normal day in normal Forks.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"The name's Gladiola," the poodle—Gladiola—replied.

I never knew that I spoke dog, but I had more pressing matters. Gladiola? Where had I heard that name before?

Oh yeah. Percy had told me all about the year he had to bring Zeus back his lightning bolt. He, Annabeth, and Grover had met a poodle named Gladiola.

So I took the pink talking poodle in stride.

"Gladiola, huh? Did you ever meet someone named Percy?"

"Percy? Yeah, looked kinda like you, but he had no manners. Refused to believe that a poodle could understand English." Gladiola sniffed and I had to laugh at the sight.

"Why are you here then?"

"Have to get you away from this house," he warned and started running towards the road.

"Wait! Gladiola, what do you mean?" I started to jog, trying to follow him. He wouldn't answer so I gave up.

He led me to a white house in the middle of the forest some distance away from the road. It was a beautiful house I suppose, but Gladiola still wasn't telling me anything.

I went up to the house and rang the doorbell. Maybe I could get use a phone from the people who lived here and call here.

Who do you think opened the door? Probably not whom you suspected.

Rosalie Hale.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"Can I, uh, use your phone?" I asked in return.

Edward appeared behind her and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I need to use your phone," I replied to his unasked question. They led me inside and I called for Gladiola to follow.

"Is that your poodle?" Edward questioned.

"Nope," I stated, but I wouldn't give out any more information.

While I was dialing Percy's number a blond haired man appeared who looked to be in his thirties; Dr. Cullen I presumed. A caramel haired woman came from behind him, she was Mrs. Cullen, I thought. Both of them were just a beautiful and pale as all of their children.

Percy picked up. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I sighed; more questions.

"Percy, did you ever meet a poodle named Gladiola?"

"Yeah," he answered. "A couple summers ago."

"Percy, I can't say much, it's loud here, I doubt you'd understand, but Gladiola is here," I informed him.

It was actually very quiet in the Cullen's house, but I couldn't have them overhear what I needed to say to Percy. 'It's loud' was code for there are mortals here and I can't tell you the whole story.

"Okay, sis, but you're okay, right? And you'll call me later?" He sounded like the worried, overprotective fool that he was.

"Yes, yes, and if you call me 'sis' one more time, Seaweed Brain, you'll be dead," I threatened.

"Your head is full of kelp," Percy muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" I protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Gladiola hi from me, okay?"

"Will do and I'll call you when I get home," I said and hung up.

I turned around to face all of then Cullens. And when I mean all, I mean all. Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were there. How'd I attract this audience with noticing?

"Isabella Swan, am I right?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes sir, but I've got to be going so if you'll excuse me," I replied. "Gladiola, come on!"

"You're going to walk all the way to your house?" Edward interrupted. I tried not to stare into his beautiful golden eyes, but it was in vain.

Caught off guard, I snapped, "What'd you expect? That I just happened to bring my car my along while I got lost?"

"You got lost?" he sounded angry for some reason.

"That's completely beside the point," I protested. "Now, I really need to get going."

"I'll drive you," Edward decided.

"No, no! That won't be necessary!" I didn't sound polite but that was the least of my worries. I had to question Gladiola about what he meant when he said "have to get you away from the house." If Edward found out that Gladiola could talk or that I could speak dog—I wasn't sure which one it was yet—that would be a disaster.

"I _want _to," he insisted and trained his topaz eyes on me, so that I found it impossible to resist.

"Stupid, pushy mor—" I cut myself off. If I slipped up again, the whole town would know my secret.

"What were you going to call me?" Edward asked, an undercurrent of humor in his tone.

Did he have really good hearing or was that just me?

"Uh… a mongoose," I stuttered.

A mongoose? Where did I come up with these things?

The drive back was quiet but not uncomfortable. I was lost in my thoughts.

Wait one sec—I should explain something. I don't like surprises. Why? Because usually, the surprises aren't good. Which brings you to when we pulled up beside my house.

Or should I say what used to be my house?

'Cause my house was burnt down to a crisp. There was nothing left.

"Styx!" I cursed.

Edward looked at the site. It was the only time I'd seen him dazed. Even dazed he was an angel. An enigma.

"We'd better call 911," his beautiful voice said and he pulled out his cell and started dialing. While Edward called the police, I got out of the car.

This wasn't just an accident. No, this was much more. And I knew exactly who had burned down my house. Starts with a K, ends with an S. Guessed yet? Kronos. Or one of his followers.

Lucky me.

A police car pulled up and 2 cops got out.

"Miss, is this your house?" one of them asked.

"Yes, sir," I answered, putting on an innocent expression.

They continued questioning, but they didn't find any answers. Not that I expected them too—I had more answers than they did.

"Miss, do you have anywhere to stay?"

_Dang! _"No I don't, sir."

"She could stay with my family, sir. We have extra room," Edward answered.

_WHAT?! I can't! Just imagine how much danger they would be in if I stayed. Kronos would mind killing them with me! How do I get myself out of this one? I mean, there are only that many sticky situations a girl can get herself out of._

Then I remember the Mist.

I snapped my fingers. The sound was sharp and loud. A gust of wind erupted from my hand and traveled throughout the entire area.

"Oh, but sir, I can rent a hotel room for a couple of weeks. I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, builders can have this house up really soon." I used my most persuasive voice.

The cops blinked like they had just woken up from a trance. I glanced over at Edward to see how he handled the Mist, but I found him staring at me quizzically. He didn't seem to be under the spell of the Mist at all.

Styx. If all of the Cullens were like this, I could be in trouble.

"Say, Paul, that sounds like an okay idea. A levelheaded person like Miss Swan here wouldn't be any trouble. Why don't we let her rent a room at the nearest hotel?"

Paul looked like he was going to agree, but Edward apparently had persuasion skills that surpassed the Mist.

"Bella would be much safer at our house, though," he argued.

After some debate—without my consent, might I add—it was decided. I would stay at the Cullen's house until mine was up and running.

Yippee. I might as well send an invitation to Kronos:

_Please send all of your most terrible monsters to the Cullen's house. I'm sure that they'll appreciate the tasty snack of a demigod and 7 mortals. The meal's on me._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mortal enemy._

The Cullens had no clue what they were getting into. As it turned out, neither did I.

So I blamed it on the pink poodle.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. This was a longer chapter than usual, I hope you appreciate it. I had so many ideas, I just had to update even though I'm not feeling that great. So I don't know when my next update is going to be, okay? REVIEW!! What did you think of Edward?**


	5. How Vampires got Their Nickname

**A/N: And the story continues! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians? No. Do I want to? Yes. Does that make any difference? No.**

_Chapter Five--BPOV_

Let me tell you, a celestial bronze sword, knife, and shield make your average luggage weight _much _heavier. I should know. After all, I was the one to drag it up the stairs to my new bedroom at the Cullen's.

Don't get me wrong; the guest bedroom at the Cullen's is nice. Very nice. Blue painted walls with a cream trim, a queen-sized bed that I can already tell will be comfy, a night table with a good lamp—perfect for nighttime reading, a dresser, and a bookshelf that would have been able to fit all of my favorite classics had they not burned down with my house.

Esme (she had already told me not to call her Mrs. Cullen where as I had told her not to call me Isabella) was eyeing the room critically.

"Is this okay for you, Bella? If you need anything, I'll drive out to the nearest store and get it," she said in a motherly tone that matched the gentleness in her golden eyes.

This was too much. She didn't even know me, yet she was acting more like my mother than my real mom ever did.

"I-I got to go. I'm taking a walk," I blurted, and then pounded down the stairs and out the door before she could ask what was wrong.

No, my mom wasn't the best. I was more the parent then she was. So when she took charge and decided to kick me out so that Phil wouldn't be scared off by the monster attacks, I was shocked.

Me. Her own daughter. How?

And I haven't found the answer.

Soon, my shock at Esme acting so like a mother to a stranger—me—turned to fury at my _own _mother, fear that I would be the cause of the murder of 7 mortals when Kronos came to kill me, and just plain desperation.

My fury soon overwhelmed just about every emotion except for my desperation and I started to see red. Literally.

So I started using a tree as my punching bag. I kicked and punched, just letting out everything. My knuckles were raw, but not bloody. Yet. Every bone in my body ached though I kept up my assault on the tree. Silent tears were running down my face.

_Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Repeat._

Suddenly, I couldn't go on. I just couldn't. I dropped down, my shoulders shaking with silent sobs but I refused to make a sound.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispered.

Jasper Hale. **A/N: No, this isn't a Jasper & Bella fic. But Jasper's an empath and he could feel Bella's emotions a mile off and they were very strong so he came to investigate. He's also not breathing that much incase he feels the urge to attack her. Okay?**

He was sitting on a fallen log, about 5 feet away from me. His blond hair was mussed and his eyes were between gold and black—a sort of black amber. He looked as if he was feeling everything I was. He looked like he wanted to help.

"It's okay," I whispered back to him. I'm wasn't sure how he heard, but he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked in that same I-can-help-you tone.

"Nothing you need to worry your little head about," I snapped back. My problems couldn't be spilled. Mortals couldn't be dragged into this. They would probably call the nearest mental hospital if I told them anyway.

"But I want to help," he protested.

"You mean that you think that _I_ need help," I countered.

"No! You might just want someone to talk to," Jasper kept insisting.

That's when I heard the slight southern accent he had. Of course my big mouth just had to blurt it out. "You have a southern accent?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you noticed it. Rosalie and I were born in Texas then we went to live with Esme when our parents died."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. To tell the truth, I was more surprised that he was sharing all of this with me. He and his family stayed away from other kids at school. Huh. The mysterious Cullens get even more mysterious.

Then my brain had to go and ruin the moment. I remembered that I shouldn't go around making friends with mortals. They could die. At least, they could die easier if Kronos took one of them as bait to bring me to him. And that was a big possibility.

"I've got to go," I said hurriedly.

"Why?" Jasper questioned. He had a musical voice, but it wasn't as nice as Edward's velvet tones.

"I just need to." _Yeah, so much for smooth._

With that I turned away and jogged back towards the Cullen's house.

***

Dinner was uncomfortable. Carlisle and Esme asked me questions that I avoided answering with complicated sentences. Rosalie glared at me like it was my fault that global warming existed. Emmett basically ignored me except for the simple "hi" he said at the beginning. Alice occasionally sent a smile my way but that was the end. Jasper was focused on Alice and when he wasn't, he said nothing. Edward just stared at me like I was a museum exhibit.

I stabbed a piece of broccoli and pretended that it was his head.

Then I noticed that whenever any of the Cullens took a bite to eat they'd grimace, like it tasted bad.

"What? Do all of you not like pasta? " I asked.

"Oh, of course not. We're just not that hungry," Esme explained to me.

Oh. Sure, I completely believe that. Not.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes and then Carlisle asked if any of his children had showed me around school.

"Nope," I replied, then I muttered to myself sarcastically, "Yeah, like they would. 'Cause they're all social butterflies."

I glanced up at them and all of them were looking at me with a twinkle of amusement in their eyes, like they just heard every word I muttered. Creepy.

That night I couldn't go to sleep. My celestial bronze sword was right underneath my bed so I figured that it would be sufficient enough to protect me if the need arose. Now let's hope that the need doesn't.

Well, well. Can you guess what happened the minute I fell asleep? My nightmare started.

Monsters, enemies, and disaster surrounded me. Friends were dying. Family was dying. _I _was dying. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing.

I screamed and thrashed around in my bed. The nightmare was so real. So real. All I could see was the destruction. Western civilization was dying right in front of my eyes. I couldn't move. Kronos was rising. I couldn't move.

I screamed again, as loud as I could. People—the Cullens I presumed, but I didn't know. I was lost to the real world—surrounded me. Someone grasped me in their stone arms and held me still as I tried to thrash away. Cold hands mopped at my sweaty brow with soft towels.

Eventually my nightmare ended and I drifted into unconsciousness.

***

I awoke in a room I didn't recognize. A wall-sized window looked down upon the Sol Duc River, across the forest to the Olympic mountain range. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. There was a complicated looking sound system, the kind that always made me fear that my clumsiness would break it. The floor was covered in a golden carpet, exactly the color of Edward's eyes. The walls were hung with heavy fabric in a darker shade.

I got up and stumbled down to the kitchen. At least, to where I thought the kitchen was.

By the time I got there the Cullens were there already, having what I called an Olympian-sized argument. Trust me, you don't want to get involved in those arguments.

They all stopped talking as soon as I entered. Edward had darker circles under his eyes, like he hadn't a wink of sleep and his eyes were darker than usual. His red-brown hair was messy, but that was normal.

What was the deal with his eyes?! They were gold one day, and then black the next. If I didn't know any better I would swear that his eyes were bipolar.

"Um, hi," I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it? Please don't tell me that I missed school," I begged.

Then I remembered that it was Saturday. Oh joy, a full day with the Cullens. By the look on their faces they knew that I had just figured out that it was the weekend.

Emmett guffawed loudly, breaking the silence.

"Emmett, be polite!" Esme scolded.

He nodded responsibly and mouthed sorry to me. I tipped my head in acceptance.

"Bella, are you okay? You had a rough night," Carlisle questioned me sensibly.

I remembered my nightmare and shuddered. I must have whimpered or made some sort of sound because Edward loped gracefully over to me and pulled me close. I allowed him, his touch was surprisingly comforting and it wasn't like he could hurt me. I felt drawn to him in a way I couldn't understand and _that _was what scared me.

I sat and thought with Edward's arm wrapped round me, as if he could protect me from the dangers that this world held.

"Can I use your phone to call Percy?" I asked at last.

"Why does she always need to use _our _phone to call _her _brother?" Rosalie muttered spitefully.

Esme sent her a warning glare but I had already heard. I shook off Edward's arm, ignoring the pain that flashed across his face when I did.

"Esme, I'm going to the beach," I said. "I'll be back when people actually try not to insult my brother."

I stalked off towards the door, not even bothering to get my coat. As I left I thought I heard Alice whisper, "Her future has just disappeared."

***

When I got to La Push, to the First Beach, it was a little before noon. I walked around, trailing my fingers through the water, feeling my heritage.

Waves calmed down when I walked near them. I saw Nereids (sort of like mermaids if you mortals are confused here) smile and wave at me from the depths of the ocean. I saw a hippocampus swim off to Zeus-knows-where.

Eventually I just rolled up my jeans and dived into the ocean. The water curled around me in a comforting embrace. I could feel the direction of the current. I didn't even need to breath but I had to keep up an act for all the people outside.

I dived deep down and swam back up, feeling more energized than I had in a long time. Fish greeted me and I smiled. This was my home. My real home. The sea.

After about an hour I got out to dry my clothes. They shouldn't even have gotten wet, but the mortals needed a charade, so my usual waterproof magic vanished.

I got back to where my car was parked and saw the straight, black hair and copper skin of the teenagers from the reservation, come to socialize.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" a voice said.

I glanced up and saw a boy, about fifteen, with glossy black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and silky, russet skin.

"Bella," I sighed an answer.

"I'm Jacob Black," he returned.

"Oh." My voice was clueless.

Conversation was easy with him, _way _easier than with the Cullens. Of course I had to bring up the Cullens and he confided that the Cullens didn't come here.

"Why don't they?" I asked, curiosity raging.

"They're not allowed to," Jacob explained.

_Yeah, that explains everything, _I thought sarcastically.

"Do you like scary stories?" he continued ominously.

"I _love _them," I enthused. Anything to solve this mystery.

"There are a lot of legends, some dating back to the great Flood, claiming that the Quileutes are descended from wolves," Jacob started.

"You mean, like werewolves?" I interrupted.

" Yeah. And then there are other legends—legends about the cold ones. According to the legend, my own great-grandfather knew some himself. You see, the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf. They hunt people; drink their blood, while we protect the people. But the supposedly this pack that he came across didn't hunt like the others of their kind did. They weren't supposed to be dangerous. They hunted animals, not us humans."

"So what do the Cullens have to do with this? Are they like the cold ones your grandfather met?"

"No. They are the _same _ones."

***

I drove slowly—well, slowly for my car, it couldn't go above sixty anyway—so that I'd have time to think.

What were the Cullens? Good-looking mortals blessed by Aphrodite? Or the cold ones, vampires? I would have brushed this off, but if I wasn't even completely human, who knew if other things existed?

_Poseidon, help me. Show me what they really are, _I prayed.

When I got to the Cullen's house, Esme opened the door and ushered me in. It was hard to imagine her decades old, instead of the thirty years she hardly looked like.

"How was your trip to the beach?" she asked as soon as I was sitting in a chair in the living room with the whole family.

"Lovely," I answered. What was I supposed to say? Hey, are you a blood-sucking creature of the night? 'Cause, you know, I really value the liquid that's in my body.

I glanced at the clock, ticking away in the corner, and realized that it was already dinnertime. Edward got up and offered his arm to me, as if to escort me to the kitchen.

Gratefully, I took it. As my skin touched his, I jerked back. It was if an electric current had passed through us. But that wasn't why my face had a look of horror on it.

His skin was freezing cold, as if he had stuck his arm in a snowdrift.

Who thinks they know how vampires got their nickname, the cold ones?

Ding, ding, ding! Yep, I do. The answer? Let's see… Maybe because their skin was freezing?

With one "Styx!" I bolted out the door.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Want to destroy it? Let me know in a review! I'm worried that my Edward wasn't Edward-ish enough, so tell me how I can improve if I need to. Bella won't confront the Cullens right away, 'cause she has some things to think over and her own secret to hide, remember? Please review! **


	6. I Don't Really Like the Color Gray

**A/N: Oooh, look! It's Chapter Six! Aren't you excited?**

**Disclaimer: I know it, you know it. Is there any point in saying it? Fine, yes, I'm just trying to put off admitting it… I do not in any way own Percy Jackson or Twilight. There, I said it. **

_Chapter Six--BPOV_

You're in the forest at midnight and you keep hearing all these extremely creepy noises. What do you do?

Run away to the only house in about 4 miles.

Stay in the forest with all of the spooky noises until morning when said noises disappear.

You probably chose A, am I right?

I chose B.

***

I glanced up at where the sun stood and guessed that it was around noon. My stomach was growling loudly, protesting the absence of last night's dinner and today's breakfast. But I wasn't ready to leave the safety of the forest yet.

I glanced up to the red-orange glow of the sun and remembered suddenly. It was that night. The night that had changed everything.

Memories overlapped; I didn't have a good recollection of the true events that had happened.

Renee had been so peaceful, more than I had ever seen her. She and I were lounging around in our house, just happy for no particular reason. We had blasted music and started baking, throwing flour and eating cookie dough. The next second was a memory of ripped doors and shattering windows. Something had burst through the house. I had grabbed my sword and started to defend Renee, who couldn't defend herself.

"Go!" she had screamed. "_He_ wants you, not me! Survive, Bella! Do this for me!"

"Leave you to die? I can't!" I had shrieked back.

I couldn't remember the sequence of the things that had happened next.

Renee yelling at me as my sword flashed in the air, parrying attacks away from both of us. The echo of the growls coming from the thing that wanted to kill me. The shrill scream that had come from me when a claw cut the side of my throat. Blood. It had been everywhere.

I was jolted back from the past. My hand lifted of its own regard and traced the white line that led from my collarbone to just below my ear. The scar I got that night.

_Come on, _my brain told me. _Get walking, stop remembering. The Cullens are worried. _

Worried. I snorted. Yeah, worried vampires. That's something I have to see.

I walked, memorizing my surroundings. Trees blew in the wind, leaves fluttered to the ground. It was peaceful, unlike my messed-up life.

I didn't want to think, didn't want to face reality. So I walked, gazing at my reflection in clear streams and whistling when it felt too silent.

Before long I stood in front of the Cullen's beautiful house. I knocked sharply on the door, not giving myself time to rethink anything.

Alice opened the door. "I've been waiting for you to come home," she said with one of her secretive smiles.

"You say that as if I was going to come home all along," I answered.

"Who said you weren't?"

Before I could answer, the rest of the Cullen family rushed in.

"Where did you go?" Esme questioned, wrapping her arms around me gently and squeezing.

"I went to think," I replied truthfully. I couldn't lie to Esme, someone who was almost becoming my mother figure.

"Where did you spend the night?" Edward's voice brought me back. He looked like he was about to run right over to me and check to see if I had a concussion. Ha, as if.

"I'm fine, jeez," I said, hoping to put off answering his question.

"Bella…" he warned, his deadly golden eyes drawing the truth right out of me.

"The forest," I sighed.

"You spent the night in the forest?!" he repeated my words right back to me.

"That's what I said, am I right?" I asked rhetorically.

"The forest is dangerous!"

His voice was exasperated and angry. I had no idea why he cared so much.

I glared at him and gave him my "whatever" look then turned around and stomped up the stairs.

"If only you knew…"

"If only I knew what?" Edward asked.

"That out of all of the dangers in the forest, I'm the one you should fear," a slow, terrible smile spreading across my face as I said those words.

***

I woke up, no nightmares clinging to me. It was one of the few nights when Kronos was too busy trying to take over the world to torment me in my sleep. Yippee.

I got dressed—just pulling on whatever—and wandered down the hall towards the kitchen for breakfast, passing Rosalie in the meantime. She glared at me, as if her glare could turn me to ashes.

"Bite me," I mumbled sarcastically as I walked away from her. (Bite me, get it? She's a vampire and—oh, never mind.)

She growled and stalked the opposite way.

Breakfast was fast—just a couple bites of a granola bar. None of the Cullens ate anything and I finally understood why.

I took my truck to school, not wanting to drive with them, if they would even allow me.

Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler—basically the whole crowd—surrounded me as I pulled in. Questions were fired quickly, all of them had heard about my house and how I was living with the Cullens.

By lunch time the real questioning began.

"So what's it like, living with the Cullens?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, just perfect," I replied sarcastically.

She either didn't hear the sarcasm or decided to ignore it because she immediately asked another question.

"Did you find out any of their secrets—like how they manage to look so gorgeous?"

I wanted to laugh, if only she knew that being _that_ gorgeous also came with the perks of drinking blood.

"They have their secrets," I allowed, sneaking a glance at their table. All of them, especially Edward, were staring my way, obviously using their superman hearing to listen to my conversation with worried expressions on their faces.

"But those secrets are _for the most part_ hidden very well," I continued, emphasizing "for the most part."

Suddenly, I spaced out. I wasn't daydreaming; it was as if I just wasn't there anymore. A picture filled my brain. It was Rosalie, except she wasn't exactly Rosalie. She was less chalky, less pale, a slight flush covering her cheeks. But there was one thing that stood out.

Her eyes.

They were gray, like storm clouds right before the gale. They were cold and calculating, as if she was analyzing the best way to take me down.

There was only one person her eyes reminded me of.

Athena.

**A/N: **_**READ THIS A/N! IMPORTANT INFO ALERT!**_** Yes, I'm going to say right now that Rosalie is in fact a daughter of Athena. In my story, though, she lost most of her human memories so she doesn't remember being a half-blood. Make sense? I am so sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual and that I'm being a meanie by leaving you hanging! But who expected that? I had a reviewer—Smileyfaceofevil—that guessed that Rosalie was the half-blood turned, but that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She got it halfway right. So, any thoughts on this chapter? Please review. **


	7. Oh Yeah, did I mention? I'm Waterproof

**A/N: Have you heard of Chapter Seven? 'Cause all you have to do is read on!**

**Disclaimer: This is idiotic. My name is not spelled S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E M-E-Y-E-R or R-I-C-K R-I-O-R-D-A-N. Yet I still must say that I am not the author of Twilight or Percy Jackson for all of you... Uhh… people with the brains of a grilled cheese sandwich. And I do not own either of them if that was your next question.**

_Chapter Seven--BPOV_

The biggest shock that you've probably ever gotten in your pretty little mortal life is that you couldn't get those pink heels in a size 4. Oh, poor you.

Trust me, my life is much harder.

I mean, _come on!_ Rosalie, a daughter of Athena?

Possible? Yes. Believable? No.

But demigods just don't get these visions without a reason. Which meant that Rosalie was most definitely a child of Athena. Oh joy.

Poseidon and Athena are—to put it simply—enemies. So you know why I didn't get along with most of Athena's kids. In fact, I only get along with one.

Annabeth. She's Percy's almost girlfriend. I said "almost" because they have yet to get the memo that they belong together. Thalia and I tease him into the next century about it, but you know, he's _Percy_.

"Bella?" Mike asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just… spaced out," I replied. Mike clearly also never got the memo that stated that I just _wasn't_ into him.

I swept my gaze around the room, finally landing on the Cullen table. All of them were staring at me—sheesh, didn't Esme ever tell them that it's impolite to stare? —Well, Rosalie was glaring, the rest of the Cullens were staring. But considering my new knowledge of Rosalie's heritage, I wasn't going to back down.

So I sent her the coldest, most furious glare that I could muster. She flinched.

"Hey Jessica, do you think I could borrow your phone? I need to call someone and I forgot mine at home," I fibbed.

Monsters could trace a phone if I ever got one so I never did. Actually, I had a hard time thinking that some monsters were smart enough to trace a call.

Jessica grudgingly handed me her phone and I got up and walked awhile away so that no one could hear me—except for the Cullens that is. Stupid vampire hearing.

And without hesitation I dialed Nico di Angelo's number.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Bella? Oh gods, you haven't called me in forever," Nico exclaimed.

It was hard for me to think of him as almost an adult, I kept thinking of him as the little kid that had lost his sister two summers ago.

"Yeah, I know. But I need a favor," I said rushing straight to the point.

"You mean that you didn't call just to hear my voice?" he joked, pretending to sob theatrically.

"No, I totally did," I protested. "Because you have such a great voice I came to tell you to try out for chorus."

"Oh, ha-ha, Bella," Nico answered sarcastically. "Anyway, what's the favor?"

"Uhhhh…." I stalled. I wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"Just spit out already," he said. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can," I warned.

"Oh…" he was suddenly serious.

"I need you to tell Bianca something for me," I burst out.

Complete silence. I rushed on.

"Tell Bianca that I figured out her warning. That I know whom she was talking about. And tell her… tell her thank you. Thank you for so much more than I can ever repay."

Silence. Then…

"Okay," Nico said strongly. "I will. Don't worry, she'll get your message."

"Thank you," I said, gratitude overflowing in my voice. "Thank you."

"It's fine," Nico reassured me. "Promise me though, that next time you'll call just to hear my oh-so-wonderful voice." His tone took on a playful note towards the end.

"Definitely," I agreed, and glanced at a clock on the wall.

"Oh, Hades!" I cursed. "I have to go to class."

"Now, now, Bella," he scolded. "Don't take my father's name in vain."

"Ha-ha, you're such a comedian," I said sarcastically. "Bye."

"Bye." The call ended.

I gave Jessica her phone back and told everyone that I was going to throw out my lunch. As I dumped it out, a flash of something that looked like celestial bronze caught my eye.

I looked back; the crowd was leaving for their next period class. I could investigate without anyone noticing that I was gone.

I stumbled clumsily toward an exit.

5 pairs of eyes followed me.

***

The forest was quiet, eerily quiet. I drew my sword and started searching for that clash of celestial bronze that I had seen.

"Isabella Swan," a voice stated.

I whipped around, my sword pointing out in defensive position.

Ethan Nakamura. **A/N: FYI, Ethan is a half-blood working for Kronos. He's a child of Nemesis, the goddess of revenge. **

He was wearing faded clothes with a lot of rips. A long, white scar worked its way down his right arm. A black eye patch covered one of his eyes, or the place that his eye _used _to be.

"Ethan Nakamura," I said just as coolly.

"Polite, are we now?" he mocked.

"Traitorous, are we now?" I mimicked back.

"Bella, Bella," Ethan replied. "You don't understand. This is what I was meant to do."

"Oh, what you were meant to do?! You were meant to betray everyone? Don't you get it, Ethan? You're not meant to do anything! The future isn't set in stone." I was working myself up into a fit.

Suddenly he drew his knife and attacked. I parried with no problem.

"Do you really think that youcan kill me?" I asked, disbelief coloring my tone.

"I _know _that I can kill you," Ethan answered and thrust his sword towards me.

"Ethan, Ethan," I mocked him now. "I'm the best swordswomen in 2,000 years. Percy taught me. Your knowledge is misplaced."

"No, Isabella, _you're _the wrong one."

My sword flashed; we were playing a deadly game that only one person could win. I attacked, targeting his blind side. Unfortunately, he was just as good defending that side.

"Do you really believe that Kronos will reward you, Ethan? He cares nothing for anyone. Once he's used you, you'll be thrown away, cast into Tartarus." I tried to distract him.

He was on the defensive but eventually he would crack. They all did.

"Bella, you're just too blind to realize that western civilization is the worst thing that's ever happened. What have the gods ever done for us? Nothing!" he was furious now, his judgment would be clouded, his moves less careful.

I increased my energy, focusing on my attack. My sword swung everywhere, parrying away his attacks, giving attacks of my own. This came naturally, just like the ocean was in my blood.

I thought I heard a gasp behind me but I brushed it off as the wind.

"Ethan, give up. You won't win. You'll be killed. If not by me, by someone worse."

"No, Bella. You give up. Don't you realize that you've been used? The gods care nothing for heroes."

"No." My voice was powerful, strong. "They do. I don't doubt them. It's you that does."

He faltered and it only took a second. My sword hit the hilt of his knife and I twisted pressing down on it. It clattered to the forest floor. My sword was at his neck before you could say Hades' pink underwear.

He was defenseless.

Suddenly, I couldn't kill him. Not in cold blood. I would be no worse than Kronos.

Slowly, I lowered my sword.

"What, Isabella Swan? Planning on drawing out my death?" Ethan asked, but fear was in his voice.

"No, Ethan," I said quietly. "If I do, I'm not worse than Kronos. If there is one thing I'm not, it's someone who kills for no reason."

Ethan backed away slowly, as if he wasn't sure that I was telling the truth.

"One thing, Ethan Nakamura." I stopped his getaway.

"This is warning. If you cross my path again, I will not hesitate to kill you. And if you see Percy or anyone of my family, you should hope that you're fast enough to get away from them because they will definitely kill you. That I promise you. And lastly, I need you to tell your master something."

His eyebrows rose but he did not deny my request.

"Tell _Luke_—I emphasized Luke—that Thalia would be disappointed. And tell Kronos this: that if he were brave enough, he would come terrorize me in person, not in my dreams."

Ethan nodded and he ran, melting into the shadows.

Then I sensed something behind me. I shifted my sword into a fighting position and whirled.

5 people stood behind me.

The Cullens.

_What did I ever do to Zeus? By the way my life is going… I did something really bad._

"Umm… hey?" It came out as a question.

"Bella?" It was Edward. I could hardly bear to look into his face. The betrayal, the heartbreak was laid out for the world to see.

What would he think of me? Nothing but the worst.

"What the—what are you?" Rosalie. I could tell she was waiting to blow up at me.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, trying to buy myself some more time.

But that sentence just made her fall over the edge.

"Let me think, Isabella," she sneered my name. "Maybe because you're holding a sword. The police won't hesitate to lock you up."

"Oh you know what, Rosalie? You're. A. Hypocrite. You demand to my secret when you have one of your own."

Jaws dropped. I didn't care, my anger too far gone.

I continued. "You're vampires. All of you. Care to explain why you didn't tell me?"

Rosalie spluttered. "But—uh—that's different!"

"Sure. Me, holding a sword. You, being a vampire. _Very _different."

Jasper stepped in. "Look, Isabella, you could be a lunatic for all we know."

"Oh, all you know? That's it, Jasper! All you know! You know nothing! You call me a lunatic. What if I was to say that I'm the daughter of a powerful person? Let's say… Poseidon. What would you do? Lock me up in an asylum?"

"Do you think we should get Carlisle?" I heard someone ask quietly. Edward. That was him asking.

"Maybe. Do you think she's telling the truth though?" Alice.

"Of course not!" Rosalie hissed. "She's lying. Or she's mad."

My voice was deadly calm. "You're not unlike me, Rosalie. Think back to your human life. You didn't have a mother. You were very smart for your age. You had gray eyes. Do you know what the signs point to?"

"She's scaring me," Rosalie whispered.

"It's okay, Rosie," Emmett comforted her.

"You're a daughter of Athena," I told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, her voice low and quiet.

"Why? I don't know. Maybe because no one deserves to find out about their Olympian parent the way I did. Maybe because everyone needs some truth. I don't know," I answered, salty tears running down my face.

"Do you not believe me?" I asked again.

A tugging on my gut started and out of nowhere a roaring tower of water came hurling towards me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Get out of the way!" His voice was frightened; he was ready to jump in front of me.

_Didn't I repulse him? _

I held up my hands in a gesture that meant wait.

The water rushed over me in a familiar embrace, soaking the Cullens too. Finally, it stopped.

All of them were left sopping wet, staring at me.

I was completely dry.

**A/N: Special thanks to Science Queen—she helped me with a lot of my ideas for this chapter! Thanks so much, Science Queen!**

**Thanks also for all the people that gave me ideas for how the Cullens should find out Bella's secret—even if I didn't use their idea. The only person I can think of right now is Bananavamp but to all of the rest of you, thank you!**

**I'm sooooooooo worried that all of you won't like the way that the Cullens found out about Bella. Flame me if you must, but I'm letting you know right now that flaming me won't change anything. In fact, it might make me update slower because those kinds of things throw off my balance. Figuratively, though I am pretty clumsy. (Last week I fell down a flight of stairs. Yeah, I'm **_**that **_**clumsy.) Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I desperately need opinions. **


	8. There's Something About Her

**A/N: I wrote in EPOV. I personally think that it's not that great because I'm a girl living in 2009, not some gentleman born and raised in the 1900s. Oh well. Please read it!**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever own Percy Jackson or Twilight? Nope. Will I ever own them? Well, I'm no Alice, but nope.**

_Chapter Eight--EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)_

There was something abnormal about Bella Swan.

It could have been the way her scent drove me to the point of murder or the way her chocolate eyes seemed to hold dark secrets and wisdom beyond 17 years. It could have been the way she had bolted out of the cafeteria the first day she had come to Forks or the way that her mind was silent to my talent. Or it could have all of that and so much more.

But I undeniably curious about Bella Swan. The enigma she had presented made me both inquisitive and disappointed. Because one day I was sure that her mind would be open to my talent and I would find her to be like every mortal on this damned planet—shallow and full of petty high school drama. In the end she would be like everyone else.

In the end it would all be in vain.

***

There she was, in the cafeteria. Her dark hair made a curtain and her chocolate eyes stared off into space as if she was seeing some different scene.

All of the sudden, she broke out of the constraints of her daydream and her eyes whipped around the cafeteria wildly, finally settling on our table, on Rosalie. Her gaze hardened until it became furious and cold. As cold as my unyielding skin. She glared at Rosalie and all of us flinched. There was something in her gaze.

Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Remembrance. Denial. Frost.

It was so hard to look at her, to look her in the eyes.

Then Mike asked her something and she turned to answer. Alice sighed and Rosalie thought, _what has the human in a tizzy now?_

Bella asked Jessica if she could use her phone and she gave permission. I listened to her conversation and everyone else did too.

"Nico?" she asked.

_Who was Nico?_

"Bella? Oh gods, you haven't called me in forever," the person on the other end—Nico—exclaimed.

They bantered back and forth for a few minutes. I wished to be the one that could chat so normally around her. She was guarded around me—around us. She was only like the humorous person I heard talking on the phone with trusted ones, with her friends. And I could never be her friend. It was too dangerous—for her and I.

Suddenly Bella choked out a sentence—a sentence full of hidden meaning. "Tell Bianca that I figured out her warning. That I know whom she was talking about. And tell her… tell her thank you. Thank you for so much more than I can ever repay."

What was she talking about? Bianca? The name she had whispered the day she had bolted out of the cafeteria? Why did someone have to talk to Bianca for her?

My family's thoughts mirrored mine.

_Pssssh—silly high school drama. _Rosalie dismissed it as nothing to worry about.

_Bianca? A relative maybe? _Emmett was pondering.

_Guilt, gratitude, and sorrow. What—why is she feeling this? _Jasper asked.

_There's more to this what we're hearing. _Alice searched for some deeper meaning.

I listened to the person the other end—they were teasing her. "Now, now, Bella. Don't take my father's name in vain."

_Who was his father?_

Bella ended the call and slipped back to the table. She got up to dump her tray in the garbage and her eyes found something of interest—something outside of the school. Bella glanced around quickly, as if to see if anyone was watching her.

We were.

Clumsily, she walked towards and exit and slipped outside. Our eyes followed her figure.

She didn't come back—it had been a few minutes. It took a bit of convincing to get Rosalie to join us in our search for Bella incase she was in trouble.

_Trouble in Forks? As if, _Rosalie protested but eventually she came with us.

It was easy to locate her—the appealing fragrance of her blood stood out. As we got closer I realized—she wasn't alone.

There was a male standing in front of her. What if he meant to hurt her?

I growled.

Suddenly, he whipped out a knife—made of bronze maybe, that was what my eyesight told me.

She took a step back and then surprised me.

Bella pulled out a long sword engraved with dancing ocean waves and parried his attack.

My family gasped.

What was she doing? How did she even get that sword? One thing was clear: Bella Swan was no normal teenager.

She took light steps, her dark curling around her shoulders. She was graceful—as if this was natural for her.

The male mocked her and Bella answered in the same tone. The words didn't register until one sentence caught my eye.

"Ethan, give up. You won't win. You'll be killed. If not by me, by someone worse."

Bella was planning on killing him? It was plain that I had misjudged this seemingly innocent girl.

Would I have to stop her from hurting him?

Then she twisted down on the male's knife and it crashed to the ground. With a second to spare, her sword was at his throat.

I stepped forward.

Bella surprised me yet again. She lowered her sword to the ground.

I could smell the fear on the boy as he asked, "What, Isabella Swan? Planning on drawing out my death?"

She answered—I didn't listen. I wondered what made her do that. Was she as bad as I thought?

He scampered off and suddenly she whipped around, her sword pointed out in a defensive position. Her sword pointed straight at us.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice betraying my shock.

"Um… hey?" she answered back, looking pale and faint—but never as beautiful.

Rosalie spat at her and Bella retaliated, just as angry.

She had another surprise in store for me as she yelled.

"You're vampires. All of you. Care to explain why you didn't tell me?"

I spluttered—as did my family.

Bella had known yet she hadn't run away? How I wished to be able to read her mind in that moment.

She and Rosalie were the only ones arguing—and they were arguing fiercely.

"Oh, all you know? That's it, Jasper! All you know! You know nothing! You call me a lunatic. What if I was to say that I'm the daughter of a powerful person? Let's say… Poseidon. What would you do? Lock me up in an asylum?"

Poseidon. A Greek god if I recalled correctly. The daughter of a Greek god? No. Was she even in her right mind?

"Do you think we should call Carlisle?" I asked quietly. Somehow, Bella managed to hear me and the betrayal on her face broke my un-beating heart. I lowered my eyes, unable to look her in the face.

Rosalie insisted that she was lying. Then Bella spoke again. This time her voice was calm—deadly calm.

"You're not unlike me, Rosalie. Think back to your human life. You didn't have a mother. You were very smart for your age. You had gray eyes. Do you know what the signs point to?"

"She's scaring me," Rosalie whispered. Emmett comforted her.

"You're a daughter of Athena."

Athena.

The Greek goddess of wisdom and battle.

"Do you not believe me?" she asked again.

Bella closed her eyes. There was a peaceful but concentrated look on her face.

I heard a rushing sound. Water running over the ground.

A towering column salt water rushed towards us—towards Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Get out of the way!"

She looked at me and held her hands up in the universal sign for 'wait.'

I stood there helplessly as the water rushed over her and us, soaking my clothes and hair.

The flow of water stopped.

Bella.

She was dry.

Her cheeks were a beautiful red and her eyes had more energy than I had ever seen them hold.

It was all I could do to stare at this glorious angel and wish that she could trust me.

**A/N: Like it? Want to rip it up? Please tell me, this is my first time writing EPOV. Tell me what I can do to improve.**

**Thanks to Science Queen again, she encouraged me to write EPOV even though I thought that it would turn out horribly. Thanks Science Queen!**

**And for everyone that's given good ideas—thanks too! I might just put them in my story!**

**Review, please? **


	9. My Visitors are WeirdMore Like Abnormal

**A/N: Thanks the gods! I've made it to Chapter Nine! So have you! Now, read! **

***Growls a threat***

**Disclaimer: Look, I've never owned Twilight or Percy Jackson. I'm not about to start now.**

_Chapter Nine--BPOV_

Yeah, it's a normal day when you know that you're the daughter of the god of the sea and that you're living in house with vampires.

_Totally _normal. Cough.

Which brings me to the fact that I was cooped up in my room. After the scene in the forest I had rushed to the Cullens' house—my temporary place to stay—and locked myself in my room. I was sure that Carlisle and Esme had been told about my heritage. Call me a coward but I didn't want to go downstairs and face Zeus-knows-what. So I was _still _in my room. Uh-huh, you try staying in your room for 3 hours if you have ADHD. It's harder than convincing Cerberus not to eat you.

I leaned against the door trying to sense if someone was standing outside waiting for me to come out. Being a demigod didn't give you any extra hearing abilities; it was pretty hard to tell if Edward or anyone else was there trying to ambush. Jasper was probably the one most likely to do that—he seemed like a Civil War soldier, with battle strategies and all that. **A/N: Oh, the irony…**

I leaned closer and my ears caught someone talking, someone that didn't sound like any of the Cullens.

_It could be a trick… _the sensible part of me warned.

The curiosity overwhelmed me. I just had to see if there was anyone downstairs—apart from the Cullens.

I slowly opened the door and it creaked loudly. I cringed but no one came running. On my tiptoes, I wandered down the hall, towards the stairs.

My brain decided to warn me one last time: _Curiosity killed the cat, you know._

I shuddered but continued down.

I was in the doorway of the living room now. No one noticed me. There was a newcomer in their ranks.

Her back was turned to me but she seemed familiar. She wore a silvery dress that flickered with light—moonlight perhaps. Sandals laced up her legs, stopping at her knees. Her auburn hair was clipped up though a few strands tumbled out. A bow was slung over her shoulder.

She turned.

Her eyes were brighter and colder than the winter moon.

"Lady Artemis," I gasped and sank to the ground in a curtsy. **A/N: Artemis is the goddess of the hunt.**

_Isabella Swan, rise. _She spoke in my head.

I rose slowly on her command.

All of the Cullens looked between Artemis and I, confused. The expressions on their faces were hilarious but I paid them no attention. When there's a Greek goddess standing in front of you, you want to listen to her, not the vampires next to you.

"Lady Artemis, if you don't mind me asking, where's your Lieutenant?" I asked cautiously.

If you don't want to get killed by a god, Rule #1: Mind your manners.

Artemis's eyes twinkled. "She's coming in right now."

A door banged shut and another girl walked in.

She looked about 15 years old, wearing a Hunter's outfit: jeans, a silvery parka and a bow slung over her back. She had a silver circlet braided into her black hair and a bracelet on her right hand that consisted of several metal chains. Her stormy blue eyes had a hardened look in them.

"Thalia!" I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her. **A/N: Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and a Hunter.**

She did the same and exclaimed, "Bella!"

"Long time no see," I remarked.

She nodded and said with a laugh; "I think the last time you saw me was at Camp when we whipped your butts at Capture the Flag."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Well it's true. We've won 78 times in row now!"

"Yeah, because you cheat, Pinecone Face." I used her nickname Pinecone Face to annoy her.

"Hey!" It was her time to protest. "You call fart arrows cheating, Seaweed Brain? And seriously, I hate the name Pinecone Face."

"Anything to annoy you, Thalia," I said with a cheeky smile. "Just don't call me Seaweed Brain. You might find your cabin at Camp filled seawater."

I loved bantering with Thalia. It was the one thing that never changed. Don't get me wrong; if I had to pick one person to fight with me it would probably be Thalia. Or Percy… Okay, and Annabeth, but you get the idea. I trusted Thalia with my life.

"But come on! Just because the name Pinecone Face is lame—"

I interrupted her. "I'm not talking about fart arrows, I'm talking about when you blasted me into the creek with lightning."

"That was painless," she pointed out.

"Painless?! You practically made me into a Bella shish kabob," I argued.

"And you took all of the water out of the creek and dumped it on me after I did that!" Thalia argued.

"Payback," I reminded her.

"And it was fun to do," I added as an afterthought.

"Fun?!" she spluttered. "Next time we come to Camp—"

I glanced around. Everyone was looking at us with an amused expression.

Artemis interrupted. "Thalia, I need to speak to Bella."

"Of course, my Lady," she replied.

What did she need to tell me? I mean, it's not like goddesses come up to my house everyday just to tell me something.

So it could be:

Something really bad.

Be something even worse.

By my past experiences, I would choose B.

"Bella, what I'm going to tell you is a tale from the past," Artemis informed me. I nodded my head in consent and she continued. "As you know, Hera is the goddess of balance. She values the balance of our family above far else. She can also be…" Artemis hesitated, as if to find the right word. "…She can place her values in the wrong places. Long ago she wanted to create a new race, one strong and beautiful. She created their kind." She nodded her head towards the Cullens.

My mind was reeling.

Hera created vampires? Why? _How?_

Artemis went on. "Something went wrong in the process of their creation. They turned out beautiful and strong—as Hera wanted. But they drank blood. Repulsed, Hera banished them Olympus. Though, to this day, all of their kind carries the blessing of Hera."

I groaned.

This was just what I needed.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"Percy insulted Hera a couple of months ago. Since then, she's taken a special liking to making my life—and Percy's I assume—a bit hard," I explained.

"Wait," Thalia halted me. "Is this why you're this far from Camp?"

"Like I would be this far away willing," I snapped. "Actually, Renee met someone."

"Isn't that good?" She wasn't getting it.

"Thalia," I said. "She kicked me out."

"I will kill her," she muttered. Then she brightened up, as if an idea had just come to her. "Why aren't you at Camp then, Bella?"

"Percy's there. You know how many monsters try to attack when both of us are there. Besides, all of the counselors are just waiting for one of us to die so they know who that prophecy is talking about." There was a bitter tone in my voice.

Thalia sent me a bittersweet smile; she knew that nothing would really cheer me up.

"Anyway," Artemis directed my attention back to her. "Think about what I have said, Bella."

I nodded. _I will_, I said in my head.

_Farewell, Isabella Swan._

She walked fluidly towards the door and Thalia followed her.

"We'll win the next Capture the Flag game, Thalia!" I called to her retreating back.

"Don't count on it, Seaweed Brain!" she shouted right back.

With that, they melted into the forest, wolves circling behind them.

I turned to the Cullens. Let the questioning begin.

Edward looked directly at me, his golden eyes curious. He looked worried and even protective.

Protective of what? I just didn't understand him.

"Bella, do you ever get tired of this hard world you seem to live in?"

I stared back him seriously, trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes, trying not to get lost in his whole being. He was too good for me. Did I even want him?

Yes. Yes, I did.

"Sometimes, Edward, I realize that it might not be that bad to go down fighting with my friends beside me."

**A/N: What did you think? Bella finally realized that she likes Edward! Remember that Bella isn't that good at showing her emotions so it might take her a while to tell him… **

**Yes, I've said this for a lot of chapters but still: Thanks SO much Science Queen! She gave me the idea for Artemis. ******** Thanks, Science Queen! You make my life on FanFiction a bit easier! **

**And thanks to mycroft216! Mycroft216 gave me the idea about vampires being created by either Hera or Hades. So mycroft216, like how they were created? I hope you do!**

**Also thanks to deepcutfighter who helped to remind me that school comes before (which is totally true). I swear she made my grades rise just by reminding me that. Thanks for being such a great listener, deepcutfighter! **

**And to details-withheld who is my new friend here on this awesome website! Go check out her story "Untouchable"! It's awesome! (Details-withheld, I hope you don't mind me recommending your story.) **

**Two more things: does anyone think that Bella is too OOC? I'm wondering if she is. And is My Immortal by Evanescence a sad song? Bella needs to sing a sad song in the next chapter… but I'm not telling you why. (Yeah, I know I'm evil.) **

**So, uhhhh, review? Please? **

**P.S. Oops! I have something else to say! Can some of you go to my profile and read the bold part at the bottom? It's a summary of a new story I want to start. PM or review and tell me if I should post the first chapter even if I'm not done with Daughter of the Ocean. THANKS! And the chapter title messed up. It's actually My Visitors are Weird--More Like Abnormal.**

**Review? **


	10. I Have a MidLife Breakdown

**A/N: Uhh, I don't really have anything to say. Read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I'm living in denial. I think I own Twilight and Percy Jackson. I don't own either of them.**

_Chapter Ten--BPOV_

Here I was, wandering the halls of the Cullen's house, avoiding the owners of said house. A bit difficult, but I think they knew that if they came near me they would have an unfortunate encounter with some seawater.

I stopped at various doors but closed ones made me wary of whatever was behind them. Who knew, maybe a couple of dead bodies?

Okay, I was jumping to conclusions but when your housemates are a group of vampires you can never be too cautious.

Eventually I came to a room with an open door. Surprise, surprise.

I peeked in. It was empty. One wall was completely glass, facing over beautiful part of a forest. **A/N: No this isn't Edward's room. Keep reading! **The walls were midnight blue, the kind of blue that made you think of starry evenings and campfire smoke swirling up. There were no lamps or any other kind of lighting—the light from the sun that came through the window was enough. The floor had no carpeting—it was just plain wood. The simplicity of the room made me want to twirl around.

One other thing stood in the far corner, the one right next to the glass wall.

A piano.

My mother, like every other, had once forced me through piano lessons. I loved them—recalling my childhood fantasy of buying Renee a piano. After a while though, I has complained about how hard they were and it had ended. My fantasy had been discarded.

I walked over towards the piano and sat down on the smooth bench, running my hands over the black and ivory keys.

And all my memories came back. Renee clapping at a piece I had just played, a bright smile on her face. A smile just for me. That was the last time she had ever looked at me like I was her daughter.

I pressed down on the keys, remembering, just remembering. Songs that I had sung came back.

Slowly, softly, I started singing.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

So many broken dreams. So many discarded futures. I had nothing now.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

I couldn't go on. Pain. It rippled through me. Knowing that I wasn't even supposed to be born. That my mother saw me as a disgrace. That all of the Olympians were just wondering who would be the one to save them.

And who would be the one to die.

Suddenly, someone slid onto the bench next to me. Long, pale fingers took over the keys for me. A velvety voice sang:

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on_

_The ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

The last note hung in the air.

I turned.

Edward. He faced me, his butterscotch eyes filled with—concern? Pity? His alabaster forehead had worry lines etched in. He was more beautiful than an angel. It wasn't his beauty that had me speechless. It was the pure righteousness that emanated from his soul.

"I don't need your pity," My voice was full of anger. "I can take care of myself."

"Maybe you need someone to trust."

I didn't know what it was.

Maybe my pain flooded over the gate. Maybe it was the trust I felt that I could place in Edward. Maybe it was Edward… just himself.

I choked, tearless sobs coming from deep within my chest. I cried. It all felt over. It was the end of my world. **A/N: Yeah, this is a bit melodramatic.**

He picked me up and placed me in his lap, wrapping his stone cold arms around me. And when he hugged me I felt oceans on comfort, galaxies of comfort.

I felt safe.

For the first time in my life I felt safe.

Slowly his fingers danced across the piano keys creating a lullaby. A sweet melody, full of sorrow—but then it picked up, leveling out into a song of joy.

"Thank you." My voice was weak and low.

"For what?" Edward asked. "Though I may not have a soul, you do. Your soul needed to be saved."

Now my voice was strong, enraged, just as I was. "You believe that you have no soul?"

Couldn't he feel the goodness that just seeped out of him?

"How could a monster such as I have one? Bella, I've killed many humans. Humans that had family, friends, lovers. If I even did it has been destroyed by now."

He was weak now, defeated. I needed to save him.

"No, Edward. Don't you see? Don't you see what just radiates from you?"

"Nothing good, Bella. I'm a murderer."

I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Edward, you don't see the truth. Yes, you've killed. Those who have never done that are good. But you, who've walked in the shadows, who have suffered, yet still have continued to walk towards the light; you are truly great. There is no way that don't have a soul."

**RPOV (Rosalie's POV)**

I listened as Bella sang a song full of pain. I heard more than the song.

I heard the terrible past that she had, that had pushed her towards Forks, our own dreary, little town.

I heard a story that almost mirrored mine. Maybe not the same story, but the same pain.

I listened as she healed my brother with a powerful sentence. As she healed my brother, something our family had tried to do for centuries.

I was no Alice—but just for a second I imagined the future as it could be.

Bella and Edward laughing and cuddling together, Emmett and I watching them.

Bella helping me piece together the human past I had—that the change had caused me to forget. My mother that I couldn't remember.

I saw Bella laughing with me, slapping me a high five.

I saw our family with Bella, smiles breaking through our stone faces.

**BPOV (a few minutes later, by herself, in her own room)**

My tears ran down. I didn't want to think.

Just didn't want to think. With thinking came reality. And reality was hard, like a swift kick in the gut.

I wanted to escape. I wanted to look at the ocean. It brought me serenity. Not because of my heritage.

No, that wasn't the reason. Nothing could change the ocean. It stayed the same.

Restless. Calm. Filled with fury. It was different. No one could understand it. No one could control it.

That was all I was. A pawn. Mindlessly controlled. I wanted to think for myself.

I wanted to go back in time. Back when my world was filled with happy endings.

But I was wrong. There were no happy endings in this world.

Why was it over?

Why is it over?

**A/N: Look; I know ****some**** (okay, most) of you don't think Rosalie is this way. (It's partly my fault; I believe that everyone has something good in him or her.) But Rosalie was jealous b/c Bella was human and she found out that she wasn't completely human. She also found out that Bella was more like her than any of the Cullens (Rosalie being a half blood also.) **

**So, what do you think?**

**Bella and Edward had some "bonding" time! She finally trusts him! I "awww"ed as I wrote it! And I tried to make this chapter sad but it ended up more melodramatic. I think I could've done better. **

**Plus, I changed the song from My Immortal. All credit for the idea goes to ****xXxWithinTemptationxXx****. She gave me TONS of song recommendations! Give her (okay, I'm almost sure you're a girl, please don't take offense! I don't mean anything!) a big round of applause!**

**Oh, and the chapter title is still messed up! Argh! It's supposed to be: I Have a Mid-life Breakdown.**

**And a big smile to all the people that keep reviewing! ;)**

**Review? I'm on Spring Break so I MIGHT update a bit sooner. Might. (SPRING BREAKS ROCKS!... I had to get it out of my system. Oops. Don't mind me.) And I'm going to post the chapter to my new story soon so please put me on Author Alert if you want to read it. **


	11. THE START OF ANOTHER FANFIC!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This isn't a bad A/N, don't worry. I'm still continuing Daughter of the Ocean and I'm still going to try and update as soon as I can. The real problem is that I have three story ideas and I want to start a second story alongside Daughter of the Ocean but I'm not sure which idea to choose. So I'm going to give you the three summaries and put up a poll. **

**And When I had Almost Forgotten--A Twilight Fic**

**Summary: The Cullen family left Forks the day after the fateful biology incident b/c Edward couldn't stand Bella's scent. She wondered why they left... if it was her fault... then she got her answer when she attended a bonfire at La Push that year. Throughout high school Bella can't stop thinking of the mysterious family that are rumored to be the infamous cold ones. She moves onto college and history repeats itself. Five new students appear... the Cullens... will Bella solve this mystery that's haunted her since that day in biology?**

**The Midnight Train (I don't have this on my profile yet)--A Twilight Fic**

**Summary: Just a small town girl. Bella Swan took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in Chicago. Edward Cullen took the midnight train going anywhere. She went to escape her past; he went to escape his future. "Hello, Miss, my name is Edward Cullen." All Human, EXB **

**(Inspired by the song Don't Stop Believin')**

**Secrets not Told--A Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover**

**Summary: Name? Bella Swan. Age? 17 years. I think. Home? What ever flies by my fancy. Not that I can be picky. As of this second, it's Forks, if Your Highness wants to know. Details? I don't think my life story would that interesting... or that horrifying if it didn't include this **_**little**_** detail.**

**I have wings.**

**Okay, so there you have the summaries. Personally I think I'm going to vote for The Midnight Train 'cause they meet on this train and (SPOILER!) they're going to become roommates, though they have all these secrets. But I'm not really sure which one I'll vote for so I'm not going to bribe you or anything. **

**Please, please vote in the poll! Then I know which story to start. Though it's really up to me 'cause they're my ideas. –insert evil cackle-**

**And I'm not going to stop writing Daughter of the Ocean! **

**So, please vote! **


	12. Complicated Doesn't Even Explain my Life

**A/N: Guess what? It's chapter Eleven! Gasp!**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Yeah... I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Poor me.**

_Chapter Eleven--BPOV_

_Knock, knock, knock_, someone rapped on my bedroom door. I wanted to grumble and yell at them to leave me alone. I was sure that those words wouldn't be appreciated though.

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. Carlisle stood outside. He looked at me understandingly and asked, "Esme made some lunch for you, would you come down?"

"Uhh… sure," was my awkward reply.

He stood there, like he was debating whether or not to ask me something else.

"What do you need to ask me?" I asked impatiently. Carlisle looked shocked, as if I couldn't have possibly picked up the signs that meant he was going to ask something of me.

"We wanted to learn a bit more about you and we thought that you might want to learn a bit more about us in return," he proposed the idea.

"Fine, but it will take a while," I warned.

He nodded and motioned me to follow him downstairs. Esme handed me a grilled cheese sandwich and I walked beside both of them to the living room where their "children" were waiting.

I sat down in a comfy chair and took a bite of my sandwich. I didn't know where to start. Edward gave me a reassuring glance and that alone calmed my frazzled nerves.

_Why am I feeling this? What does Edward have to do with this? _I wondered, and then put it aside for another time.

Then I drew in a deep breath and started.

"Ever since I was young I had been told that my father was lost at sea. That all changed in 5th grade. We started our Greek mythology study."

I paused and Edward gave me another gaze that said everything. The only thing was that I couldn't read what he said in it. There was something else there… Something I didn't recognize.

I continued. "I started realizing things. Like how I could control water. And then my social studies teacher tried to kill me."

The Cullens gasped and I fought the urge to giggle insanely from the tension.

"Of course, I escaped. But something worse was after me. Hellhounds are dogs—monsters—that strive to kill half bloods. Usually you can find them in the Underworld. Well, this time two of them were after me.

"Now, Renee—my mother—has a large collection of medieval swords on the wall at her house. Luckily for me, one was made of celestial bronze. I battled them, trying to go somewhere. I didn't exactly know where, but I felt a pull. Someone was guiding me. My father I found out later.

"I rushed into Camp, battling two hellhounds with a sea green hologram of a trident spinning over my head. I was only twelve years old; everyone was shocked that I survived." **A/N: Isn't that cool?**

"What does the hologram have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked me politely with curiosity raging in her voice.

I did an impersonation of a fish, my mouth gaping open, and eyes wide. Rosalie was being nice?

Then I realized that she had asked me a question and I closed my mouth. "My father claimed me as his child. Some half bloods can live years without finding out who their Olympian parent is." My voice was melancholy. I tried to shake myself out of it and keep up with the story.

Emmett interrupted. "Do you still have that sword?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded. "That sword was meant to eventually become mine. I just got it a bit earlier than usual. It was a gift from my father."

I unclasped a necklace from my neck. It had a horse charm dangling from the center. The horse looked like it was galloping across waves; it was made of green sea glass. I twisted the horse's head to the left and it elongated until I was holding a perfectly balanced celestial bronze sword in my hand.

Everyone gasped and I found myself laughing.

"At Camp I found my brother and many friends—a few people that I would trust with my life. After this, you must think I lived happily ever after." I shook my head and laughed again. But my laugh this time had nothing but coldness in it.

"I decided that I wouldn't stay at Camp for the full year—it was a dangerous choice. Someone sent a powerful monster after me. I was at Renee's house and it broke through the door."

Unconsciously I traced the long, white scar that ran from underneath my ear to my collar. **A/N: I've brought up this scar before, in a previous chapter. **Edward growled.

"Some… thing… gave you that scar?" he asked, anger controlling his features. He looked so terrifyingly angry that I flinched. Noticing, he put on an emotionless mask and said, "Go on."

"I almost died that night. If it wasn't for Chiron I would've taken a second trip to the Underworld." Too late, I realized my slip.

"You've been to the Underworld?" His golden eyes blazed with anger… and protectiveness? **A/N: Sorry if "protectiveness" isn't a word but it didn't show up as misspelled. **

Wordlessly I nodded and then continued. "Renee then met Phil. She decided that she didn't want to tell him what I was. We argued and another monster attacked. She gave me a choice: go to Camp and stay there or come here."

"Why would you come here?" asked Jasper. "Camp is the reasonable choice."

"Kronos is a titan. He was cut up into many pieces and cast into Tartarus—the deepest pit in the Underworld. But he's begun to plan the fall of Olympus. Actually, he started planning when I was twelve.

"There's a prophecy—" but I was cut off.

"No!" shrieked Alice, her eyes still a bit glassy, as if she was coming out of a daze.

"Alice?" I asked. _What was wrong with Alice?_

"Please don't say what I _know_ you're going to say," she pleaded.

_What was I going to say? _I asked myself then suddenly remembered. It was the prophecy.

"Alice, it has to be said," I argued. "All of you have to know."

"What?" Edward's velvet voice was frantic. "Bella, what's wrong? Bella, tell me!"

"Long ago, it was prophesied that a child of the eldest gods, 19 years old, would be the savoir of Olympus. Or it's downfall. That's all I know of the actual prophecy. Though, I also know that the prophecy predicts a death. Perhaps the death of that child."

"How are you involved with this prophecy?" Edward asked. He was no longer frantic, but he knew that there was something else that I was going to say. Something worse.

Surprisingly, it was Rosalie that asked it first. "You're a child of one of the eldest gods, aren't you?"

It was all I could do to nod gravely.

"No!" Edward yelled. "There has to be some other option. You're not going to die!"

_Why was he so protective_? _Why did he care anyway? _

"Your brother," stated Esme quietly. "What about him?"

"It could be him in the prophecy," I replied. Everyone calmed down as they took in what I said. "But if it was, I would do anything to stop it," I continued.

"Why? Why not live?" asked Jasper. He was puzzled; I could see it on his face.

"Percy deserves to live."

"What, and you don't?" shouted Edward. I could barely look at him. He was livid and beautiful, a dangerous combination. He was a destroying angel. If only he could be _my _destroying angel. But I was nothing compared to him. There was no way that he could want me.

"Every day people that deserve to live, they die. I don't know who will die. Only the Fates do. The best that I can do is to protect the people that I love from dying. And if I die in the process, then so be it," I explained.

"You're so selfless," breathed Edward. There was no more anger in his voice. It was full of awe.

"There would be no happy ending for me anyway," I added.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Why do think no one told me the prophecy? A hero's fate is never happy."

***

The rest of my afternoon was depressing. I learned about the Cullen's kind and all of their talents but no one could get me out of the depressing hole I was in. My future kept rearing its hideous head in my thoughts.

And when it was time for bed I couldn't fall asleep. I had a feeling that it would be night filled with Kronos' taunting and sickening visions of the future. I was afraid.

And just when I was about to give up and fall into the black abyss of my nightmares, I heard a melody.

_Clair de Lune? _Thought my brain hazily.

I stumbled out of bed and followed it. It led me to the room with wooden floors and midnight wallpaper.

Edward sat at the bench, his bronze hair turned silver by the moonlight, his pale fingers brushing over the keys, making the pure sound of perfection.

"Will you come join me?" he asked, without turning his head.

I walked over, yawning every few steps, then sat down at his piano bench.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked again, but his voice wasn't reprimanding. It was only filled with gentle concern.

"He'll torment me," I said, my fear showing through. "I'm afraid, Edward. This is the one thing I can't control. I'm afraid."

It took so much to admit it, to admit that I was afraid, that I couldn't be strong anymore.

"Who, Bella?" he questioned me, his topaz eyes staring straight into me. "Who?"

"He can slow down time with his very presence. I have no chance of defeating him."

"I'll protect you," Edward promised. The worst part was that I could see that he actually believed that he could.

"No, Edward," I protested. "Kronos is too strong. He can torment me in my sleep. You'll die."

"Bella, we'll find a way," Edward insisted. "Now, sleep."

He started playing Clair de Lune again and I leaned on him, resting my head. He wrapped one arm around me, using the other to play. Eventually, he stopped but I was still awake, though barely.

I leaned closer still, breathing in his sweet scent.

Two stone arms picked me up and I moved, a bit restless.

"Sweet dreams, my love," said my angel and something pressed onto my forehead.

_Someone's lips? _I wondered, but I was too tired to really be sure. The last thing I remembered was telling my angel to stay and I drifted into darkness.

**A/N: So… what'd you think? I'm sorry for the late update; I was somewhere that had no Internet. I'm sorry, really sorry.**

**I'd like to thank:**

**xXxWithinTemptationxXx for giving me an awesome idea! **

**All of my friends that I continue to have PM conversations with! (Seriously, you guys are awesome!)**

**And all of the reviewers that of course rule my story! (Okay, not really, 'cause it's my story, but where would I be without you?)**

**Also, so far ****Secrets not Told**** got the most votes so far so I'm pretty sure I'll be writing that next. ****The Midnight Train**** got second most votes so I'll do that after ****Secrets not Told.**** And to the few people that voted for ****And When I had Almost Forgotten****, I'll post that eventually. Sorry. :( **

**Secrets not Told **_**WILL BE POSTED SOON!**_

**Review? **


	13. My Dad's Ex Girlfriend

**A/N: No, I didn't get eaten by the Nemian Lion, sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Boo-hoo.**

_Chapter Twelve--BPOV_

I woke up in someone's arms. What happened next was a reflex.

I jumped out their arms, dropped into a fighting stance, whipped out my sword, and started twirling it around to confuse whoever had been holding me in their arms.

Then I looked up.

Edward stood there, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Umm, sorry?" It came out like a question.

"What was _that_?" he asked, still amused but now curious.

"A reflex," I answered, my blush tinting my face, hoping that he would drop it.

"Why would you have a reflex like that?" Okay, so he wasn't dropping it.

"When you've been kidnapped—" I answered but he cut me off.

"You've been kidnapped?" Edward questioned me, anger very apparent in his now black eyes.

"It's no big deal. When you almost die—" Styx. I was _not _supposed to let that slip.

"You know what, Edward?" I told him. "I'm hungry. See you in the kitchen."

_Smooth, Bella, smooth_, I silently berated myself. I knew I could trust the Cullens but there were some things I didn't want to tell them yet… or ever. Like how was I going to bring up what Bianca said to Rosalie? I was sure that Bianca was talking about her but was I just supposed to go up to Rosalie and say, "Hey Rosalie, my dead friend that's now a ghost told me something that involves you and the fate of the world"?

I didn't think it would be that easy.

I searched through the kitchen for some food but I wasn't surprised that they had hardly anything and that it was nothing I wanted to eat.

"Hey Esme, I'm going to out to get brunch," I yelled in one direction, sure that she would hear me anyway.

It wasn't Esme that flashed to a stop right in front of me. It was Edward.

I sighed. "Edward, I'm going out to get lunch. Can you tell everybody?"

He shook his head playfully. "Silly Bella, they already heard you tell Esme."

With one murmured 'okay' I turned to leave.

A stone cold hand caught my wrist. "Wait."

I looked cautiously back at him.

"I would feel comforted if someone came with you for protection. May I accompany you?"

He sounded like he was in the 1900s and he was being a gentleman but that didn't make me any less angry.

"Edward," I said, fusing exasperation into my tone. "I'm fine. I'm seventeen and perfectly healthy. My sword skills are probably better than yours. Let me go."

"Bella," he pleaded and I almost melted. _What was that feeling about?_

"I'm going by myself whether you like it or not." I was sure I could win this.

"It's dangerous out there," he tried convincing me.

"Edward, it's _Forks_," I replied as if that was enough of an explanation.

"You attract danger."

"That's it!" I was fed up. "What am I under, house arrest? Do I need your permission to eat breakfast?"

I whirled around and slammed the door on my way out.

***

Walking down the street I didn't see many places that I wanted to eat at. I definitely didn't feel like going to a restaurant where the whole school hung out.

Eventually I came across a little deli. I couldn't read the sign that well because of my dyslexia but I managed. Hardly anyone was eating there but it wasn't awkward. The hostess was polite and the food was tasty. I didn't have to wait long for the pasta I had ordered.

After I had finished eating and had paid I walked around town. I didn't feel like going back just yet, especially because of my little fight with Edward. Okay, so it wasn't much of a fight but I was a demigod for Zeus's sake! I could take care of myself. That and my stubborn streak made it hard to think about apologizing.

I ended up in front a small but cozy-looking bookstore. I skimmed the titles, breathing that scent. You know, the way books smell when they're either really old or brand new? Yeah, that smell. For some reason it comforted me, breathing in a scent that was familiar to me. I had spent a lot of time in bookstores down in New York when I had lived with Renee. It was almost as if those bookstores were another home for me—getting lost in the world where I didn't have to constantly be worried. Comforting. That was the only thing I could think of.

_Well, not as comforting as Edward's scent_, my brain butted in.

Then I realized what I had thought. _Whoa, where did that come from?_

It was true though, Edward's scent just made me feel safe. It reminded me of him—his protection, his gentlemanly personality, how sweet he was.

I stared off dreamily until I noticed what I was thinking about.

_When did I turn into such a teenage girl? _I wondered.

But it was true. Every time I was near him I wanted to be closer. I had an unhealthy obsession with him. I… I liked him. This went beyond a crush. This was uncharted territory.

With a sigh I shook myself out of the Edward-induced daze. I had left the house to be on my own. No, I was not going to monopolize all my time with thoughts of Edward.

Slowly I stretched my cramped muscles and got out of the bookstore.

I passed shops: clothing stores, groceries, and more. Then I glanced to the right and there it was.

A picture booth. Like the ones at carnivals, I guess. Something about it made me wary though. Here were all these shops and then suddenly, there's a picture booth next to them. But the closer I looked, the fewer faults I could find about it.

And unexpectedly I noticed the woman standing next to the booth. She looked like she was from somewhere in the Middle East because she was wearing a translucent navy scarf the covered her whole head, including her face. Her skin was caramel colored; hinting at the fact that she had different origins but her it was wrinkled, as if she was as old as 75 years.

Then _she _noticed me. "Oh," she called to me in a strangely melodic voice for someone so old. "Would you like your picture taken?"

I was about to say no then I thought about Percy. Maybe I could send him some pictures to show him that was fine—and that I was having an okay time. It wasn't as if this would be harmful.

At the time I hadn't known just how deadly the choice I had made was.

"Sure," I answered her and began to walk into the booth.

"No." She stopped me and I felt myself following her without complaint.

"The booth is broken, I'm sorry, Bella."

I didn't even find myself wondering how she knew my name when I hadn't told her.

"I have a camera that I can use to take a picture of you," she continued. "Free of any charge."

I nodded, feeling safe, like nothing could hurt me.

Then the woman started to take off her headscarf. That sent my instincts into a swirl.

"Why are you taking off your headscarf?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you can't expect me to take a picture of you with my scarf on, can you?"

I nodded again in consent but I was alert. Something wasn't adding up.

I glanced at the ground, being careful not to step in a puddle. I strained my hearing, since my eyesight hadn't picked up on anything unnatural.

There was a slight hissing sound in the air. Like a gas stove kind of hissing noise.

"What's that noise?" I questioned her.

"What noise, honey? I can't hear anything," she reassured me. It was too bad that my instincts warned me that this was bad news.

I took a step backwards. Then another. Then another. All the time I didn't glance at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me but her voice was different. It was raspy, like a screech.

Slowly, I raised my eyes. As soon as I saw the manicured nails turn into claws I didn't dare raise my gaze any higher.

"Come on, honey," she taunted. "It's just a picture."

"Who are you?" I demanded harshly.

"Oh, you don't know? I used to be your dad's girlfriend," she said in that same tone.

My first thought was, _my dad had a girlfriend? _But I quickly shook myself out of it. I needed to get away. Without being killed. It would be helpful though if I knew what kind of monster I was fighting.

"Who are you?" I demanded again.

And it was one word that really killed my thinking that this would be an easy fight.

"Medusa."

"Oh Hades," I breathed.

If you haven't heard of her, well… Medusa can turn you to stone if you look her in the face. And I didn't fancy being turned into a statue, thanks, but no thanks.

Slowly I pulled out my sword. While I was distracted she rushed towards me, claws outstretched. I felt one rake my cheek before I stumbled back. And that made me furious.

I advanced toward her, sword drawn.

I twirled it around in the most complicated moves that I knew. It didn't do a thing because she would move around and I had no means of seeing where she was.

Suddenly I felt something cut through my shirt to my shoulder. My blood soaked the shirt and it even dripped on the ground. I grew dizzy, stumbling around.

Where was she? Over there? No—to the left. No, that's not her, that's a tree.

I was confused though I finally saw where she was—five yards away and closing in on me. I had to have a plan.

With all the energy that I had left, I summoned my home.

_The water, the sea gulls, the salt, _I thought of everything that described the ocean.

And it happened.

Water erupted from behind Medusa. She turned toward it, startled. It pushed her towards me, her back facing my face.

My arm was dead but I lifted my sword. It felt like it was made out of lead; I forced myself to keep holding onto it.

She was a foot away now. I reached out and in one swift movement—

And I cut her head off.

It rolled over with a sickeningly _plop_; the snakes were still hissing. I reached outward with my foot, looking up towards the sky and pushed it away from me.

Without any warning I crumpled to the ground. I was positive that I blacked out then.

**A/N: So… thoughts? **

**Sorry for the late update, everything was going crazy and I didn't feel good for a few days—I still don't but I'm not sick, I never was. **

**There was a reviewer—sorry that I can't remember whom you are—that suggested that I put Medusa in the story. I hope you like how I fit her in!**

**And I don't know what all the sword moves are called—sorry again.**

**Review?**


	14. I bet That my Mind is Scarier Than Yours

**A/N: Yeah, I get already. The new chapter—meet your soon-to-be reviewer. Soon-to-be-reviewer—meet the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight + Percy Jackson = Not mine. Do I need to do any more math equations to convince you?**

_Chapter Thirteen--BPOV_

_I was walking in a black mist. Droplets of water fell on my skin but did nothing to harm or refresh me. It was fog, thick and moody. Tendrils curled around me, holding me in place. I struggled, trying to break free. I reached up to grab my necklace and uncap my sword._

_It wasn't there. _

_I struggled harder._

_Suddenly the tendrils of smoke unfurled and released me. I walked on, not looking back at the shadows following me._

_Lightening flashed but it's light didn't brighten anything. I was in a world I didn't recognize, a world without color. _

_I looked up. Harpies circled over me, cackling. _

"_Where am I?" I called up to them._

_They swept down towards me, laughing raucously. The biggest of them, with dark blue plumage and a scowl coating her face, said, "This is your mind. Your darkest fears, your hidden regrets, your happy endings."_

"_Then how are you here?" _

"_You're unconscious. Anyone with enough power can enter." She cackled again. "Raise the bridge, honey. Don't let anyone else through."_

_She alighted on the scraggily looking tree in front of me. "You can throw us out of here at any time you want. You don't know how to, though. Or maybe you're not strong enough," she contemplated in a rough voice._

"_Thanks," I acknowledged her help._

"_Don't thank me, thank—" the last word was caught by the wind as she flew up towards the gray sky. _

_I continued on. _

_A small, shadow-like figure appeared in front of me. She had brown hair that went down a bit past her shoulders and brown eyes with speckles of sea green in them. Her skin was pale and she looked tired, as if the world was resting on her._

_I was looking at myself. _

"_Umm, hey," I greeted the other-me. _

_When she answered, her tone was lifeless, her eyes almost blank._

"_Don't let this happen," she pleaded. "Don't let him leave. He's left me for worst than death. Prevent this. Save both of us. You have the power to change what will happen. Don't let this happen. Only death follows what will not be prevented." _

_I started shaking at her tone of words. What would happen to make me like this? Would I eventually die? Who was 'he'? Why would 'he' leave?_

_The other-me moved to brush past me, her touch as light as a feather. Her last words were whispered into my ear: "Save us all."_

_I sat down on the cold, hard road; my arms wrapped around myself, as if the horrifying sentences the other-me had whispered would vanish into thin air. _

_Suddenly, another voice spoke. It was a man's voice, rough and full of anger. I got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt me, but that he didn't particularly like me either. _

"_Hello, Isabella." _

_I glanced upward; the voice was coming from the gray, cloud filled sky. _

"_Who are you?"_

_He chuckled, his deep voice reverberating around me. "Who am I? Nice try but that's not what you need to know."_

"_What do I need to know?" I asked._

"_Right now you're unconscious."_

"_Yeah, I kind of knew that already," I muttered and he hissed impatiently," Let me continue." _

_He continued without consent from me. "You're lying next to that picture booth. I assume you remember what happened."_

_I nodded my head._

"_Good. I will give you enough energy to get home. Take Medusa's head with you. And remember this—I expect something in return." _

I awoke suddenly, my face pressed against cool, green grass. Medusa's head was bundled into a blue cloth I didn't remember having.

_Who wrapped it up? _I wondered then realized exactly how hurt I was.

Blood dripped down from a long gash on my shoulder; it stretched from my left shoulder all the way across my neck. My whole shirt was soaked with blood. A small scratch was on my cheek and it stung a bit but it was nothing compared to the other cut.

_How am I supposed to get home? _I asked myself then remembered his words…

"_Good. I will give you enough energy to get home. Take Medusa's head with you. And remember this—I expect something in return." _

Slowly I stood and amazingly I had enough energy to do so. I bent down and gathered Medusa's head in the cloth, shuddering when a little snakehead peeked out of it.

I couldn't let any mortal see me like this; that I knew. I could take a shortcut through the woods but who knew what was inside it?

_A chimera probably, with my luck, _I thought and shuddered again.

My only option was to stick to alleys and stay in the shadows, I decided.

The first step was torture. A thousand muscles screamed in torture and I clenched my jaw. I would not let this get the better of my. No, I would not.

I was strong enough.

I could do this.

I _would _do this.

With that, I walked another few steps then stopped to breath in and out.

_I can ignore the huge, bloody cut on my shoulder, _I told myself.

I repeated it again and again but all I could feel was that burning pain.

This was not going to work.

Trying to distract myself, I started singing.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you,_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night,_

_Staying up all night._

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,_

_We were both 18, and it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night,_

_Staying up all night._

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better,_

_We could leave this town,_

_And Run forever,_

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away, yeah._

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,_

_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight,_

_That you're here tonight._

_If I could find you now,_

_Things would get better._

_We could leave this town,_

_And run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me,_

_And take me away, yeah._

_I remember the look in your eyes,_

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

_You were begging me not tonight,_

_Not here,_

_Not now._

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_We'll be together for one more night,_

_Somewhere, somehow._

_If I could find you now,_

_Things would get better._

_We could leave this town,_

_And run forever._

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together._

_Let your waves crash down on me,_

_And take me away, yeah…_

And somehow, it took my mind off the pain.

I was close to the Cullen's house, I was sure of it. This was the long dirt road that leads to their house, right?

I had a hard time figuring out what was actually happening. The blood loss probably. But true to his word, the nameless man in my head (now that's a sentence you don't read every day) had been right.

I could feel exhaustion right around the corner, threatening to creep up and overwhelm me but it held off.

_Thank you, nameless man that doesn't have a name, _I thought incoherently.

Suddenly, I was there. In front of that beautiful white house.

The door burst open. All of the Cullens rushed out, staring at me in shock.

Jasper's eyes darkened until they were as black as the midnight sun and he growled. He stalked forward and Alice shouted "No!"

She jumped in front of him and his eyes cleared as he stared at her. Then he looked at me in horror; as if he was realizing what he had been about to do.

He raced out, Alice following him. His apology was carried to me by the wind.

"Sorry…"

"Bella?" Edward whispered, horrorstruck.

I turned to glance at him. His eyes were impossibly black, blacker than even Jasper's and he didn't look like he was breathing. His jaw was clenched and he had an air of anger around him.

"Edward… Medusa," I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie this time.

"Who did this to you?" Edward demanded. He was impossibly angry and his face—oh, it looked like an old Italian artist had carved it: an terrifying angel burning with beauty and the hopeless realization that he wasn't human; that he couldn't ever be human.

Then the words echoed in my head again. The man's words telling me that I owned him something. I had a feeling that he was god of some sort and I would have to offer him something.

"A burnt offering!" I realized and everyone looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

With the last of my energy I rushed up towards the house and into the kitchen. I rummaged around the refrigerator, forgetting that I was dripping brilliant red blood all over the floor.

My thoughts were in a jumble; all I was worried about was the offering for the god.

I grabbed some food and somehow managed to find some flint for starting a fire.

I ran back outside and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were still standing there, in a daze.

_Couldn't they see that I had to do this?_

As soon as they saw the fire start up they backed away. I did the opposite; I stared into the mesmerizing flames. It was different from the ocean: it held a certain power; it could crush in one hiss of red-orange flame.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. He voice was agonized and when I turned, he was right behind me.

I focused on my task and dumped the food into the fire I had made.

Inside, I prayed. _Thank you for the energy that I needed to get home. Thank you, uhh, god that I don't know the name of. _My thoughts trailed off. _Who are you, anyway? _

I concentrated again, bringing a funnel of water towards me to douse the fire. I didn't think of the energy it would use.

The fire went out and I sank to my knees, the world spinning around me.

"Bella? No, Bella, no! Stay with me!" pleaded Edward, his melodic voice sounding very far away.

But all I could stare at were the ashes of the doused fire, arranged in the very shape of a wild boar.

**A/N: If anyone is confused, the ashes in the shape of a wild boar were the god's way of telling her who he was. **

**So, anyone know which Greek god's animal is the wild boar? You might be surprised—I was. If that makes any sense. I don't mind if you look it up on Google or anything but maybe you'll want to wait because it's probably worth your while. **

**This was a short chapter; oh well. Anyway, I love you guys! 'You guys' being my reviewers. Can you believe that I'm **_**still **_**getting story alerts and all that? I didn't think that this story would be that popular. It's all 'cause of you!**

**Yes, you. You, reading this. I'm dedicating this chapter to all my friends and reviewers! Ha, now you can go around annoying **_**your**_** friends saying that someone dedicated a chapter to you. :)**

**Lastly, I'm recommending a series: The Companions Quartet. The first book is Secret of the Sirens. It might sound like blah, but it's good! I'm reading the fourth and last book now. **

**And sorry for not updating Secrets Not Told, I'll try to have the next chap posted REALLY soon.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Click the little green and white button below and leave me a comment! Even if it is complaining about how long this is. Review!**


	15. Uhh, No Comment

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, why do I bother anyway?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or the Percy Jackson series. Boo-hoo.**

_Chapter Fourteen--BPOV_

"Let me in," a familiar voice growled.

"Why should I?" another voice taunted.

"I'm her brother! Do you need another reason?" the first voice answered, sounding extremely aggravated.

I tried to block them out but I was already half up and they were reallyloud.

"Listen up: I'm not letting anyone in to see her right now. She's injured."

"I can help her!" the other voice claimed. "Jerk," it muttered then louder, "Look here—"

The other voice interrupted. "H—"

I wanted to sleep but if those people were going to continue arguing then I clearly wasn't going to get any. _Jerks._

I stood up, wobbling in the process, and hurried down the hall. I could feel my shoulder aching and if I looked down I knew I would see blood seep through crisp bandages.

I didn't pay any attention, intent on getting those people to shut up. I walked to the doorway, brushing past Edward in the process and yelled, "Will you two shut up? I swear I'm about to set a damn chimera on both of you and not even feel an ounce guilty!"

Silence.

Then I took a good luck at the person in the doorway: messy black hair, green eyes, and an easygoing smile—

"Percy!" I screamed and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms and legs around his torso and breathed in his familiar scent.

I didn't ever want to let him go.

"Percy," I said again but it turned into a sob and soon I was crying into his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"I missed you so much," I managed to get out after a few minutes. "_So _much."

"Me too, Bella. I missed you like I miss sun block when I'm at the beach and I've forgotten to pack it."

"Hey!" I mock-punched him. "You hate sun block!"

"That's the point," he stated and soon we were rolling on the floor, laughing at nothing in particular.

Edward stared at us with an amused gaze from the doorway.

Then I remembered something. "Percy?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Why were you and Edward arguing?"

"Umm…" he was silent.

"Whatever," I muttered, absolutely sure that I would get it out of him later.

Of course, then he had to realize that I was hurt.

He exploded. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?! And what do I see, a huge cut, dripping blood! You promised me that you would be careful!"

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" I defended myself.

Percy shot me an incredulous look and I sighed. "Okay… yeah, it was partly my fault. But how was I supposed to know that that normal lady was Medusa?"

"Medusa?" he asked, shock dripping from his voice.

"What did I just tell you?!" I was getting into my rant then stopped midway, noticing his tone. "Why? What's so important about Medusa?"

He glanced. "A few years ago I fought Medusa. She shouldn't have reappeared—so to say—so quickly. Something's not right here…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

My first thought was, _you never told me about Medusa! _Then I realized he probably wouldn't have; after all, I didn't tell him everything, like that time when I had those carnivorous sheep (don't ask) after me when I stole… well, that was a story for another time.

Percy had started talking while I was lost in thoughts. "Now let's go inside and get you cleaned up," he said, shooting a glare at my wound.

"Uh, hello, Percy?" I asked skeptically. "I'm pretty sure Carlisle already put stitches on me but they didn't do anything." I gestured to my bleeding. "He's a professional doctor, a really good one. Why would you think you could fix it?"

"I'm _responsible_, Bella, unlike a certain someone." He shot me a look.

"Hey—I'm pretty responsi—"

He ignored me and held up a celestial bronze canteen. "Nectar and ambrosia should to the trick."

I groaned and smacked my head. "Why didn't I think to bring any of that with me?"

"You didn't bring any nectar or ambrosia with you?" Percy started dangerously.

"Come on." I tugged on his arm, trying to get him inside. "I think my cut needs to be healed."

He obliged—because how else would I be able to tug him through the house? Percy is one heavy person—and when he stepped inside I caught of glance of something black and a low sound—a neigh?

"Percy, what are you hiding from me?"

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Stupid, idiotic, irresponsible, secret-keeping brother," I muttered under my breath and Edward shot me another amused glance.

I glared at him.

In the kitchen, where Percy was supposedly going to "perform surgery" on me, which were the words of Emmett. Carlisle, hearing the words "perform surgery" got all anxious and informed my brother that kitchens were not ideal places to do medical work. Really, none of them had a clue of what "surgery" was for half bloods, did they? **A/N: Can't you so see Carlisle doing that?**

Percy slowly unwrapped my bandages, handing me a class filled with nectar—but not too much; I didn't want to go up in flames—and told me to drink all of it first.

I immediately felt refreshed, like I could throw Medusa—curse her—a thousand miles. Percy nodded when I told him how I felt and muttered, "Not too much more, then."

**A/N: I don't know if they do this in the PJO series, but bear with me. **Then he slowly trickled nectar and some other medicine onto my wound. Before my eyes, and the disbelieving eyes of the Cullens, my wound slowly healed into a small cut, then a scar, until it was no more than an uncomfortable feeling.

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain!" I remarked. "How'd you learn to heal like that?"

He glowered when he heard the words Seaweed Brain leave my mouth but smiled when I finished speaking.

"I don't have kelp in my brain, like you, Annabeth, and Thalia all like to believe."

I snickered. "Are you and Annabeth going out now?"

"No," he replied but there was a blush on his cheeks.

"You're keeping something from me!" I accused.

"Yeah… we are," he admitted, his head bent down, and I'm sure, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Yes!" I squealed. "What took you so long?"

"Umm…" he trailed off.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Anyway," Percy started. "What's happened here so far?"

"Well, Kronos started sending me nightmares, then I met Gladiola, then my house burned down, then I went to live here, spent the night in a forest, fought Medusa, and found out… and greeted you on the front porch."

I thought it would be better to just get it over with. Why? Percy's an overprotective fool; he thinks he can just solve my problems. _We're still in the 21__st__ century, where women have rights, right? Good, just checking. _

"What did you just say?" He was angry.

"Percy," I sighed. "What have I told you? I can take care of myself."

"You're not strong enough," he protested.

"Oh, I'm not strong enough?" My voice was shrill, even to my own ears. "You were twelve when you first went on a quest. I was fourteen. I'm as good with a sword as you are. "

"That's not what I meant," he said; it was his turn to sigh.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant…" het railed off, switching the subject. "You're keeping something from me." His voice was matter-of-fact.

"No, I'm not!" I lied.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar," he remarked.

"Fine!" I stomped my foot. "Jeez, what did I do to deserve a brother?"

"Bella, what are you keeping from me?"

And it all came tumbling out.

"I lost consciousness after I fought with Medusa and I had a dream where a man's voice came from the sky and he gave me enough energy to come home. He said that he wanted something in return so I gave him a burnt offering and then I found out…"

"Found out what?" Percy prodded me gently.

"The man was Ares."

"Styx!" he cursed.

"Ditto."

"Do you know why he helped you?" he asked.

"Do I know? When do I know anything? As if that was the worst of it too." I shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Percy was scared now, I could see.

"In my dream, I saw myself. In the future," I replied, still shuddering from the memory.

Percy came over and wrapped me in his arms asking, "You had a dream of the future?"

I leaned into him. "Not exactly."

The Cullens, which I had forgotten all about, were staring at us, probably shocked at all the things I hadn't told them.

I continued. "It was me, from the future. She was broken."

"What do you mean by broken?" he was tired of my half answers, I could tell.

"You don't want to know," I told him.

"Bella, tell me!" he commanded.

"_Don't let this happen," _I whispered, repeating her words_. "Don't let him leave. He's left me for worst than death. Prevent this. Save both of us. You have the power to change what will happen. Don't let this happen. Only death follows what will not be prevented." _And I finished, saying the three words that she had whispered into my ear: _**"Save us all."**_

Percy stared at me horror-stricken. "That's what she said?"

"Percy!" I wailed. "I don't know who 'he' is! Why would he leave me? Who is he? What do I have to prevent? Who is the 'us' that I have to save? Sometimes I don't want to be a half blood, just some normal kid that doesn't have to worry about prophecies or gods or the dreams she has!"

"Bella, it'll be okay," he whispered, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"You promise?" I felt like a little kid again, asking my brother before bed if the sun would come up tomorrow.

"I promise," he replied drying my face—I hadn't even noticed that I had been drying—with his shirt. I giggled quietly noticing how wet it had gotten.

"Now come on," he pulled me up. "I have someone I want you to see."

**A/N: Yeah, this was a VERY late update but I'm a perfectionist and I had trouble mixing the Percy in the PJO series with the Percy that's a brother. I still don't think I got him exactly right. You be the judge. **

**Okay, here's some news: I had an idea for a new story that I just HAD to write and I'm going to post it but I'm only going to update it when I have inspiration. Here's the summary:**

**That First Bullet—A Twilight Fic (All Human)**

**Official Summary: The adrenaline made me realize several things at once. First, the gun was pointed towards the blond man's chest; it would be fatal shot straight to the heart as soon as the gun could go off. Second, the blond man had no clue that he was about to be killed; he was looking the other way. Third was the sound of the gun going off.**

**What it's really about: Bella saves the President of the United States (Carlisle Cullen) and goes to the White House, where she meets his family, particularly his green-eyed, bronze-haired son. **

**So, it'll be up soon. Put me on Author Alert if you want to read it when I post it. Remember, I'm only updating it when I have inspiration. ****Daughter of the****Ocean**** is my first priority and ****Secrets Not Told**** is my second. Which reminds me, the next chapter of ****Secrets Not Told**** will be out soon. **

**Lastly (I promise this the last thing), the last Percy Jackson book has come out. It's called ****The Last Olympian****. I've read it and I'm wondering if any of you have.**

**REVIEW! **


	16. Gigantic Dogs and the Unexpected

**A/N: So, just make sure to read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. Period.**

_Chapter Fifteen--BPOV_

We walked outside, Percy pulling me excitedly.

"Jeez, how old are you?" I muttered. "From this I'd say about three."

"Sheesh, Bella," Percy retorted. "Isn't a person allowed to get excited?"

I heard snickers from the Cullens behind us and decided to shut up for now. Percy clearly had other ideas.

"Come out now!" he called now, looking towards the forest.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked. "You know there's no one in the forest, right?"

Then someone stepped into my view. Or something, I should say. It was Blackjack, a pegasus Percy had rescued sometime or another.

_Hey, Boss! _He greeted Percy.

_Oh, hey, Boss, _he said again, noticing me. _Or should I call you Lady? 'Cause you're not exactly a boy…_

_Glad you noticed, _I thought at him wryly.

_Sorry, Boss—err, Lady, _Blackjack replied somewhat awkwardly.

Percy muffled his laugh, but it didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"Shut up," I growled. "And, I've already met Blackjack. You said you had someone you wanted me to see but I know him."

"I know," drawled Percy teasingly. "I was wondering when you'd notice."

I shot him another glare and he sighed.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy called again. **A/N: Uh, I forgot if that's how you spell her name, sorry.**

Okay, so before we go on, let's have a little history lesson. When I first ran into Camp, I was being chased by two hellhounds. So forgive me if I'm definitely not too fond of them. That should explain my reaction to what happened next.

As Percy called, a huge black hellhound bounded out of the trees. It was at least two times the size of hellhounds I had had the pleasure of meeting.

I shrieked and drew my sword.

The sight of celestial bronze didn't seem to bother it but I advanced anyway.

"Whoa, Bella!" Percy jumped in front of me and parried my attack.

"Are you _crazy_?" I screamed at him. "That thing's a monster!"

"Mrs. O'Leary is good," he protested. "She wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Did Luke brainwash you?!" I was still hysterical but fighting Percy, avoiding his jabs and giving thrusts of my own.

"Bella," he tried to calm me down.

"Don't 'Bella' me!" I yelled. "All hellhounds are terrible! I learned that the summer I came to Camp!"

"Oh…" he sighed, remembering how I had rushed into Camp battling those two horrible monsters. I had been twelve at the time. Somehow I had survived.

While he was distracted I hit his sword with the hilt of mine and twisted downward. His sword clattered to the floor.

"Bella." This time it was Edward. "Percy is telling the truth. Mrs. O'Leary won't hurt you. I wouldn't have let her get close to you then." There was a sort of tenderness in his voice that made me shiver.

"Says the mind-reading vampire," I muttered under my breath.

"Says the daughter of a Greek god," he muttered back at me, stepping away to allow Percy and I some space.

Cautiously I stepped up to Mrs. O'Leary. She sniffed my hand and I hid a shudder but then she barked and rolled down, exposing her belly. I had to laugh at that.

"She wants to play Get the Greek," informed Percy, coming up from behind me.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I have a big mannequin in armor and someone throws it. She races after it and chews it," he said, holding back laughter. I had to admit that it sounded hilarious.

"Nice," I remarked and added on, "I forgive you. It's fine. It was half my fault anyway."

"It's always your fault," he joked then said, "I should've remembered. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." And to get my mind off the heavy topic I asked, "How's Tyson?"

Tyson was my half brother. His dad was, obviously, Poseidon, but his mother had been a nature sprite resulting in the fact that he was a Cyclops. He was very sweet though and I always had fun with him. ("Let's go visit the chicken ponies!" Was something he said so often, which had me cracking up. By chicken ponies he meant pegasuses.)

"Oh," Percy recalled something. "He said that he has something for you."

It's not another…" I trailed off, asking.

Percy snickered. "I'm afraid it is."

I groaned. Tyson was always worried about me, with the war about to come, so he always made me shields and such. With two overprotective brothers a girl's life could very well be the most boring in the universe. Excepting the fact that I was a half blood. Which sort of made it impossible for my life to get boring.

I spent 2 hours playing with Mrs. O'Leary and getting over the fact that she wasn't evil. I sparred with Percy and we laughed and talked for longer than I could ever remember. It was the most fun I had had in a long time.

Too soon though, he had to leave.

"Come on," I whined. "Please stay."

"I have to go," Percy explained. "I promised Chiron that I would be home before dusk."

"The call him and tell him that your sister is so awesome that you're staying over with her."

"And who has the big ego?" teased Percy. "But," he said, suddenly serious, "I really have to go. I'm helping with battle preparations."

"But you haven't even turned 19!" I protested.

**A/N: In this, the prophecy is when a child of the Big Three turns 19 because Bella had to be 17 in this and the prophecy still has to happen. So, Bella is 17 and Percy is 18, and both of them don't know the exact wording of the prophecy yet. **

"I know," he replied. "But my birthday is in 2 weeks."

I stumbled back. "2 weeks?"

He smiled sadly at me. "I'll be 19 in 2 weeks."

"But the prophecy…"

"I know." He was grim and frank.

"I'll be 18 in a few days. Does that mean… that I'm not the one in the prophecy? Since the prophecy is about a child of nineteen…"

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed.

"But you can't die!" I argued.

"Who said anything about dying?"

"I heard that the child in the prophecy would die or something…" _Or something worse, _I finished in my head.

"Who told you this?" Percy asked, sounding furious.

"Umm…" I hesitated.

"Bella," he warned.

"I heard it around Camp. Some people were whispering about it," I blurted.

"I'm going to talk to Chiron," Percy decided coldly. "They shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine, really," I pleaded. "Percy, it's okay. Don't worry."

"Sure," he sighed. "I have to go."

My good mood gone, I agreed and soon he was sitting on Blackjack ready to take off.

_Bye, Lady, _Blackjack said, still somewhat awkwardly. _I'll, uh, visit when I can get out of that darned stable. _He trailed off complaining. _Chiron doesn't live in the stable. Why should I?_

_Bye, Blackjack, _I said, amusement clouding my voice—err, my mental connection to Blackjack.

And then it was time for my real goodbye.

"Goodbye," I said, looking at the ground. I had never been good at expressing my emotions.

"Bella," Percy whispered, jumping down from Blackjack. "I'm going to be fine. I promise."

"But what if you die?" I wailed. "This could be the last time I see you."

"Have I ever broken my promises to you?" he asked.

"The time when you said that I wouldn't have to do kitchen duty for sneaking out of Camp and that other time," I babbled on.

"You _will _see me again," Percy said with conviction. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Don't I always?" I asked rhetorically but I saw Percy shoot Edward a glance that said something like, _Take care of her._

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"I love you," Percy said, mounting Blackjack again.

"I love you more," I grinned.

"No, I do," he argued.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," I muttered.

"And that's my cue to leave," Percy smiled sadly. "Will you come to my house for my birthday?"

"Always," I promised. "Just don't invite Renee."

"I didn't," he said. "You know, you can spend the night at our place if she won't let you rest at your house."

"She won't," I replied. "I wouldn't want to be there anyway."

"It's a deal," he answered. "Give me an Iris message sometime soon, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you." And soon he was in the air, a spiraling black speck in the gray sky.

"Bye," I whispered.

I turned around to face the house, not wanting to watch that black speck fading to nothing in the vast sky.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" asked Alice. "I was going to drag you outside somewhere but the vision I got…" She shuddered. "Not pretty."

"I'm tired," I answered truthfully. "I'm going upstairs to rest."

"Fine," she pouted. "When you come down will you do something with me? I miss time with my best friend."

"Best friend?" I asked, shocked. I hadn't exactly spent a lot of time with her.

She tapped her head knowingly. "Don't bet against the psychic. You'll be set up for failure."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, Alice."

"Good idea," she giggled too. "Come on, Jazz, let's go inside."

"Jazz?" I asked, hiding giggles of my own.

"Don't comment, Bella," said Jasper shooting me a glare with his topaz eyes.

"Fine, Jazz!" I laughed, skipping inside. I wondered if the appearance of all these happy feelings was the work of Jasper because after Percy left I hadn't exactly been doing handstands.

"Stupid empath," I muttered.

Edward skidded to a stop right in front of me then and I revised my opinions.

"Stupid mind-reader," I mock-glared at him. "I'm going upstairs to rest if you'll excuse me."

"You're the only one in this house that needs that rest," he teased playfully.

"Fine, Edward," I started stomping up the stairs, pretending to act angry.

He pouted and I couldn't keep myself from wondering at his beauty, at his golden eyes filled with so much warmth and… tenderness?

_Whoa, Bella,_ I berated myself. _Way to sound like a lovesick teenager. _

"Bye," I mumbled, walking upstairs, leaving Edward on there.

Once I got to my room I slammed the door and flopped on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep and soon enough my thoughts wandered to Kronos and the upcoming battle. How could we beat him?

Could we even beat him?

Strangely enough, an answer came to me.

"Yes!" Jumping straight off the bed I ran downstairs. In the middle of my race, Alice appeared in front of my path. A part of me wondered why all the Cullens seemed to do that.

"Bella, I wouldn't mention that to him," she gasped.

"Why not? It's the perfect solution," I argued.

"What?" asked Edward, appearing on my left.

His eyes narrowed and I assumed he had been reading Alice's mind and she had reviewed her vision.

"Edward, you have to understand," I pleaded. "If you turn me into a vampire then I'll be able to fight Kronos. I'll have a chance of fighting him. At least I won't die right away. And then maybe Percy won't have to fight him."

"No, Bella." His voice was cold.

"Edward, this is my only choice. If you don't turn me I'll find someone else to do it."

"What?" He looked panic-stricken.

"You have to admit that it does seem like a good plan," added in Alice.

"Alice, she will not be turned," he cut her off. "That's the end."

"You don't understand," I said again. "This is my only choice. I'm going to die if I fight Kronos like this. If I fight him human. And if I can stop him, then Percy won't have to fight him. But I won't be able to stop him while I'm human."

"I can't, Bella." His voice was agonized.

"What?"

"I can't turn you." I looked up and saw his face. He looked like he was in pain. His golden eyes, which I had always thought so perfect, were filled with a horrible pain that made me look away. I couldn't stand to see that anguish.

"Why not?"

"The thought of you so cold and pale… to see you so still… to never see you blush red again… it would break me."

And suddenly his face was right in front of me, so close it made me gasp.

I traced the familiar lines of his face with my eyes and he continued.

"Immortality is something I would never wish on you… this cursed life, if it can even be called life, is something I could never sentence someone like you to."

I looked at him, still not understanding.

"Bella, you wouldn't want this life," he sighed. "And I won't condemn you to it."

"Edward, immortality is my only chance. You have to change me."

"No, Bella. I can't do that to you. The minute the venom rages through your body you'll feel excruciating pain. I can't put you through that. And when you'll wake up you'll be thirsty—for blood. I can't put someone like you through that. "

"Someone like me?" I asked.

"An angel."

And his lips gently brushed mine.

**A/N: YYYEEESSSS! They kissed! Sorry that I ended it there, but I thought that that was the perfect ending for this chapter. Didn't you? I have a feeling that I'm going to get a lot of death threats along the lines of, "UPDATE NOW OR ELSE!" for that though.**

**And I'm wondering, how many of you want her to be turned into a vampire? Of course, she's not going to be turned in the next couple of chapters if ever, but I want to know because I haven't quite decided yet. I'll have a poll up soon to vote if you want her to be vampire, so be on the lookout. It's not up yet though. **

**I hope you weren't disappointed by their first kiss. I mean, the kiss continues in the next chapter but I HAD to end the chapter there. ;) Sorry. **

**Ha, I'm giggling in anxiety right now. I really hope everyone likes this. **

**And, in the meantime, I want to say a GIGANTIC thank you to all of my reviewers. Seriously, THANK YOU! I've gotten over 300 reviews for this story! That's amazing and it's all because of you guys. And I mean every reviewer, from the ones that have only reviewed once to the ones that have reviewed practically every chapter and the ones that have just started reading. I mean, I never expected this story to be popular—it was my first story. This was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to publish it here. So all this blabbering really means THANK YOU!**

**So… REVIEW! (Yeah, I'm still giggling in anxiety. You can tell, can't you?) **


	17. Because I'm Totally Not in Danger, Right

**A/N: Read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter when you're done. Other than that, I don't really have anything else to say. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyer and Rick Riordan. As for me—I'm just some fanficiton writer. **

_Chapter Sixteen--BPOV_

Edward's angelic—there was simply no other way to describe it—face was still right in front of me. I lifted a finger and traced his features: from the bottom of his strong jaw, up to liquid golden eyes framed by dark lashes, over his nose, slightly brushing his pale cheeks, and finally tracing the outline of his lips before running my fingers over his bottom lip.

"I—" I started but couldn't finish.

A sudden, searing pain in my head rippled across me. It was so horrible, so painful, so terrifying.

What was happening to me?

I clutched my head in both hands, trying to stop the pain.

_Stop, stop, stop, _I chanted.

"Bella?" Edward looked terrified too. "Bella?"

"I think I—" I stammered.

And that was when I blacked out.

Or when I think I blacked out. I was sure I was unconscious except I could _sense _things; noises, feelings. The pain in my head lessened.

But then the images started.

I was in a room, which I could feel rocking slightly. Underneath me I could feel the current of the sea. Except it felt completely foreign, this body of water wasn't safe.

_Was I on a boat, then? _I wondered.

Looking around, I took in my surrounding. The room I was in was furnished fancily. Blood red—I shivered at the color—curtains framed the two huge, glass windows that looked out over the water.

Except the water was navy with a green tinge and frightened even me, the daughter of the ocean. What was wrong with the water?

Continuing to look, I noticed the room looked sort of like a hotel room—it had that impersonal, detached look to it. Strangely enough there was no bed in the room. Only wooden chairs with plush pillows scattered throughout and a long couch that wrapped around one corner of the room.

And, in the center of the room, was a glowing golden coffin.

It was engraved with horrible pictures: a hero was dying at the hands of a sea monster, Typhon destroyed another city, Mount Olympus was crumbling. I wanted to open it see what was inside but at the same time I wanted to run from the gruesome sight.

Kronos—well, Luke, who had been possessed by Kronos—was the last to inhabit that coffin, I knew. I could sense though that there was no one in it. The coffin was cold, horrifying, but empty.

That was when the door of the room opened.

Take a guess on who walked in?

Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guessed right.

It was Kronos.

He chuckled. The sound was as cold as the sight of the coffin and did nothing to reassure me.

"Well, well, Bella."

"That's Isabella to you," I growled to him. It was so hard to stand up to him; terror and adrenaline were coursing through me.

He looked so much like Luke; in an essence, he _was _Luke. The same scar rippled down one cheek, his sandy hair was _exact _shade as Luke's.

But his eyes, which had been blue, were now gold. Pure gold.

_Like Edward, _I thought distractedly. Except Edward's were filled with warmth, tenderness, and Kronos', well, I didn't dare look into his eyes.

But Kronos had no plans of letting me stand there daydreaming about Edward.

He crossed the room in quick strides. It was as if time simply melted down; he walked towards me in that predatory crawl and I made no sign of movement. He was in front of me when my instincts kicked in.

I stumbled backwards. "H—How am I here?" I stammered. "How are you doing this?"

Kronos waved his hand dismissively. "That barely matters."

"What have you done to the water?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "My allies control the water here, all the water nymphs and others on my side. It would be suicide for you to step off this boat."

He paused then continued. "But I have a much better way for you to die. Don't waste your time trying to get off of the boat."

"This is a hallucination," I protested. "You're sending me nightmares, but when I'm awake, instead of when I'm asleep. I can't die."

But I didn't know that for sure. Maybe I could die. Maybe I wouldn't see Percy or the Cullens or my friends from Camp Half-Blood ever again…

_Calm down, Bella, _I told myself sternly.

But I _couldn't _calm down. This had never happened to me… was there something wrong with me? Was I possessed or something? Or had Kronos' powers grown?

Every single of those possibilities were just as terrifying as the next.

_At least I know that Kronos didn't come to have tea with me, _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"So, let's talk," Kronos proposed calmly, interrupting my thoughts.

"_Let's talk?" _I scoffed. "Can you at least have the guts to tell me if I'm going to die or not?"

When he spoke again, his tone was barely controlled anger. "Don't taunt me, Bella."

_It's Isabella! _I wanted to snarl.

"Now," he started again. "I happen to know that there's a half-blood near you. One that hasn't been discovered yet and one, if I'm correct, is something else." His tone practically screamed, "Oh, I'm correct, I just want you to tell me all you know."

_Rosalie, _was my only thought. But why did he need her? She was a daughter of Athena, and though powerful, not especially talented.

Did she have an important role to play?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said boldly.

He just smirked.

Minutes passed and I didn't say a word.

_Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him, _I chanted in my head.

"Tell me," he spit out eventually.

"I know nothing." This time _I _smirked.

But underneath my smirk I had a feeling that Kronos could force the information out of me without my consent.

_Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't' tell him…_

"Fine," he allowed. "But I _will _get it out of you in the end."

There was something wrong, I could tell. He shouldn't have given in so easily. But before I could protest or see what game he was playing, he spoke.

Time liquefied again. He stood up, a statue of terror in the room. And he sneered. It was an I-always-win-and-this-is-no-exception sneer.

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan," he used my full name.

And I was jarred violently back in my body.

Immediately I could tell that no time had passed. My hands were still placed at my temples, trying to contain the pain that I no longer felt. Edward was right in front of me.

"Bella?" The feeling of safety spread through me at the sound of his familiar muted tone.

Then reality came crashing in.

Kronos had just had me black out—or whatever that was called—and talked to me. Was I possessed?

Questions rose again.

What if it wasn't safe for the Cullens to be near me?

I stumbled to my feet and somehow managed to sprint to my room. Maybe I could run away…

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare run away!" Alice shrieked, barging into my room.

Edward followed her, his face almost _empty_.

"You were planning on running away?" he asked hollowly.

"N... no," I lied unconvincingly.

"Bella…" he whispered, coming closer. "You weren't planning on running away… because of my affections, were you?"

I didn't know what to say. I needed time to deal with all of this. Edward, Rosalie, and Kronos… I needed to sort this out.

"Look, I just need time, okay?" The harsh words burst out of my mouth without my consent. And I rushed downstairs with no clue of where I was going.

I ended up in the forest, somehow managing to find myself in a beautiful meadow. It was covered in wildflowers and I blissfully sank onto the grass.

_Wait, _I thought.

"Bianca," I said out loud. "Is it possible to Iris-message a ghost?"

I was getting ready to give up—since I had no drachmas, which was stupid, considering Percy had just given me some—when she showed up.

And by 'she', yes, I mean Bianca. Her thick hair was pulled up and she wore a green cap as always. Her form shimmered and her silver Hunter's outfit gave her an otherworldly appearance.

"Bianca!" I cried, running forward. My arms were about to circle her when I remembered that… that she was dead.

"Bella," she greeted me tiredly but kindly.

"Edward… and then Kronos and Rosalie," I stammered.

"I know," Bianca said, calm.

"What if I'm a danger to the Cullens?" I was frantic.

She tried to lay a calm hand on me but as soon as her hand got close to living skin it evaporated.

"Bella, relax," she told me. "You're not possessed. Kronos' powers have grown. So have yours."

I stared at her cautiously. "What do you mean by my powers have grown?"

She smiled. "That it something I can't tell. But I have permission—"

I cut her off. "_You have permission_? Is somebody telling you to tell me this?"

She interrupted my worrying. "No. But there are certain… rules, you could say. Certain things that I cannot say. If I do, things will surely stray off the course that they are supposed to take."

She sounded like she knew the future; she sounded like Alice.

"You can see the future?" I asked.

"No, no," she repeated. "I don't see the future. But I am a ghost and a daughter of Hades. I have a… perception, if you will."

"I—" I started.

"Now," Bianca interrupted me. "About Rosalie."

"I have to tell her," I blurted.

She nodded. "Indeed you do."

"And I was wondering if she had a role to play, if that was why Kronos wanted to know who the half-blood was," I continued.

What came next was very much like the time in the parking lot. Bianca spoke up again, but this time it had a feeling of great importance. Like she was giving me a clue, but she couldn't tell me anything else.

"When Rosalie was human, she had a role to play. What if she was changed before she could fulfill that role? Now, she must do what she was meant to do long ago."

The words echoed in my head.

_When Rosalie was human, she had a role to play. What if she was changed before she could fulfill that role? Now, she must do what she was meant to do long ago._

"She had a role to play," I murmured. "Kronos has to stop her from doing whatever she was meant to do because now it will mean much for the battle…"

"Bella," hissed Bianca urgently.

I looked up, not understanding.

"Someone is coming," she warned. "I must go. Don't expect me to show up again."

"Thanks," I said softly. "Thanks so much. For everything."

She smiled; it was a smile of farewell.

"Tell Nico."

"What?"

"Tell him…" she seemed to be struggling with what to say. "If you have no one to turn to, tell Nico."

"I promise," I swore.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Her form flickered and she was gone like that. No sign, no trace. Just gone.

It was in that moment that someone stepped into the meadow.

I glanced bronze hair before whirling around.

"Edward?"

"Bella."

In a second, he was standing in front of me.

His bronze hair still glowed and his skin was pale, almost like moonlight except that was sappy (and I was _never _sappy) but his eyes were black.

"Edward," I said again, savoring the way his name fell from my lips. "Your eyes. You need to hunt."

"I'm fine," he answered.

I flinched. He didn't sound angry. No… he sounded almost… broken?

"Edward," I repeated.

"We need to talk," he agreed in a hard tone.

Suddenly I was sitting next to him on the grass, the trees bending in the wind around us.

And I just couldn't help in anymore.

"I love you," I said breathlessly and crushed my lips to his.

The kiss was searing, I could feel it turning my bones to dust. But his were molding to mine and it was bliss.

I wound my hands in his silky hair, pressing myself against him. Kissing Edward was heaven on earth. For once in my life, I felt fire. There was no water, no ocean. Just me and Edward.

Eventually our kisses turned quieter and I sighed peacefully. Edward placed small kisses around my face, on my cheeks, nose, and eyelids, before gently kissing my lips once more.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said softly.

"Eternity?" I joked back.

"Forever," he agreed and kissed me again.

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips.

"What was that?"

"I love you," I said louder.

"Pardon?" he asked again.

"Jeez, I said I love you," I shouted.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Edward's velvet voice replied.

"Idiotic, deaf vampire," I muttered.

"Stubborn, beautiful daughter of a Greek god," he whispered in my ear, before capturing my lips again.

**A/N: So before we go on, I have something important to tell. I've recently gotten my first flame. Yes, I know that I'd have probably gotten a flame sooner or later and I don't mean to be a big baby about it. Really, the gist of it was that Twilight and PJO crossovers should never be made and that I should delete this fic before said reviewer (who was anonymous) cries. First, I have no intention of deleting this. Second, I'll take constructive criticism. I like it since it helps me write better. But if you don't like what or how I write, don't read my work. I don't want to offend anyone; I just want to put this out there. As for anonymous reviews, I'm not disabling them because I get so many awesome and hilarious anonymous reviews that it's not worth it just because of one flame. Again, no offense, I just feel that I needed to say this.**

**And I hope none of you felt I packed too much into this chapter. But I needed to continue with the Rosalie thing that showed up in Chapter 2 and I also didn't want Edward's and Bella's relationship to be all rainbows and butterflies 'cause how interesting is that? And if any of you want to know how Kronos did that thing, I don't really know myself. The best explanation is that he sent her a nightmare—except when she was awake. How was he able to do that? Basically, his powers are growing… dun, dun, dun…**

**Also, have any of you seen the New Moon trailer? I loved it! Plus my poll is up, please vote if you haven't. **

**Anyway, comments? Hope you like this chapter. ;)**


	18. Rule One, Don't Underestimate Wise Girl

**A/N: Does anyone even read my A/Ns at the top anymore? If you do, can you tell me? It's just something I want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson yet. And I never will. There goes my dream of that future…**

_Chapter Seventeen--BPOV_

When you wake up and have to review all the things that have happened to you recently you know that your life is beyond crazy. Which explains when I did exactly that.

-The Lord of Time was undoubtedly out to get me. And by "get me" I either meant recruit me to his side or kill me. Weren't my options so optimistic?

-My brother's birthday was in a bit less than two weeks, and when his birthday arrived it might just set a gigantic battle in motion. (What a great birthday present, right?)

-I had no clue what the prophecy that practically controlled my destiny was really about. Talk about reassuring me that my future was nice. Right.

-I had to tell Rosalie, who had only recently stopped hating me, that she had a huge destiny that had to be fulfilled. Definitely top on my list of things to do… not.

-And probably the only good thing on the list: I was in love. I know, Bella Swan in love? What kind of prank was this? But it was true. And of course I had to fall in love with a vampire that refused to turn me into one of his own undead.

"Love," a musical voice interrupted my thoughts. "Time to get up."

_Love? _I thought. _Huh…_

"Edward," I whined, rolling over to face him.

"Bella," he mocked, leaning down to press a light kiss on my forehead.

I glared at him, crossing my arms. "You can't dazzle me, mister."

He laughed freely, a playful glint in his golden eyes.

"If I die, I'm blaming you," I muttered, stumbling out of bed to my wardrobe.

"Why would you die?"

"From exhaustion," I turned around and glared at him. "We humans tend to need a lot of sleep and you just interrupted mine."

"And you consider yourself in the category of 'human'?" he asked, curious.

I got out my clothes and sat on the bed next to him. "Gods… well, they don't really have DNA. I don't know how that turns out for me, but I guess… I'm sort of a half breed."

"Hmm…" he wondered. "What would happen if you were to be changed then?"

I gaped at him. "You mean… you're actually going to change me?"

His features hardened immediately and when he spoke his voice was angry.

"Don't think for a minute that you will. You're staying… human." His voice hesitated for a moment before saying the word human and I wondered if he was thinking back to my heritage.

I sighed and left to get dressed in the bathroom. Edward was confusing me… was he nervous that I wasn't exactly human? That I was very powerful? Did he not like that? I sighed and started pulling on my jeans when the door of the bathroom burst open.

Alice danced in, seemingly not noticing my state of undress.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she chided. "You should know by now that I'm going to pick out your clothes."

"Hey, umm…" I trailed off, staring at her.

"Yes?" she looked impatient and her tone practically screamed we're-doing-this-my-way-no-matter-what.

"You _do _realize I'm barely half dressed, right?"

She laughed again, "Bella, in our family modesty isn't exactly on the top of the list since Edward can read minds and I can see the future."

"Good point," I muttered.

"Well, come on then." And Alice dragged to me to her room.

"Now, throw these on and I'll do your hair," she instructed me quickly, throwing me a pair of tightly fitting jeans and a blue embroidered blouse that dipped into a slight v-neck.

I complied, deciding that if Alice could see the future and probably knew that I was going to wear this no matter what I could go along with her judgment. For now, at least.

Unless she forced me into stilettos… I shuddered.

"Rosalie," she called and in a second Rosalie was right in front of me.

"Hey Bella," she greeted me with a half-smile.

"Hi Rosalie," I returned, wondering how she would feel when I told her what Bianca had said.

"Get me those cute blue flats," Alice directed Rosalie, running behind me to put up my hair in a half ponytail.

In another minute I was standing with the two Cullen sisters standing in front of me.

"You look really nice," Rosalie complimented me.

I smiled in surprise; I hadn't expected Rosalie to warm up to me that fast. I wondered what exactly made her act like this.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Told you I can work miracles," Alice tapped her head knowingly and bounced out of the room. "It's time for school," she called behind us.

I giggled at her air of confidence and exchanged a glance with Rosalie. We promptly burst into laughter.

"Glad my girl is treating you right," Emmett seemingly appeared in front of me.

I shrieked and jumped back.

"Is this Scare-Bella-With-our-Freakily-Awesome-Vampire-Speed Day?"

"Yep," replied Emmett simply to my answer and in a second he and Rosalie were downstairs, using their "freakily awesome" vampire speed.

_Show offs._

I sighed again and walked downstairs slowly at a human pace.

A cool hand slipped into mine suddenly and a velvet voice whispered, "You look positively delicious in that blue color. I'll have to thank Alice later."

I shivered at his words, but muttered to him, "I told you that you couldn't dazzle me, Edward."

"Oh, really?"

He pulled me to him and his face was right in front of me, his beautiful topaz eyes focused on memorizing my features as my eyes did the same.

"Hey, lovebirds, to school," Emmett called from outside.

I laughed and tugged on our clasped hands. "Come on, Edward."

He smiled a crooked smile—one that had my heart beating twice as fast—and answered, "Of course, my love."

By the time the words came out of his mouth I was barely breathing.

_My love? Oh my gods… But I love him too..._

I smiled shakily back to him and tried tugging him outside. Tried being the keyword.

Edward looked at me concernedly, refusing to move out side. "Are you okay, Bella?" He had heard my shaky breathing.

_Stupid heart._

I couldn't help the words I breathed out next. "I love you too."

He grinned again, and moved forward to kiss me gently. I smiled against his cool lips, breathing in his scent. He smelled divine, to tell the truth… my mind wandered.

He pulled away first, sighing. "Bella, we've got to go to school."

I mock-glared at him. "That's what I was trying to tell you!"

***

Okay, so we eventually made it to school. Edward insisted that I let him take me to school so I left my Chevy at home—well their home—and had to deal with Edward's apparent "need for speed" as I had put it in the car ride.

But as soon as I stepped out of the Volvo and tried to walk to my locker I was attacked—okay, not literally—by Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and you know, the whole gang.

Angela gave me a quiet smile and said hi before walking off to her next class. I was really starting to like her. Jessica, however, was another matter.

"So," she started excitedly though her voice had a trace of venom, "I heard that you and Edward are secretly dating. Is it true?"

"Umm," I panicked, trying to find an answer, "where did you hear that?"

"Oh, nowhere, it was just a rumor. But are you?" Her voice was impatient—it sounded like she was desperately hoping that it wasn't true.

I didn't want to answer her and I also didn't know what Edward and I were—I mean, were we a couple? I don't know what you think, but being a couple sort of seemed a little inadequate considering I'd told him that I love him and vise versa.

Plus, do vampires even date? It's not like I would know or had experience in the matter…

"Well," I started answering her, coming up with an excuse, "Look what time it is!" My voice was full of false surprise. "I have to get to class."

I sped off, ignoring her as I headed to English.

Unfortunately, before I crossed the threshold, Mike cornered me.

"Bella," he nodded to me with a nervous smile, "You look nice."

_Crap… A nervous smile? Was he planning to ask me out or something? Just what I need… not._

"Hi, Mike, " I muttered at him, internally cursing Alice for dressing me up.

"I know there's the spring dance coming up and… well, I was wondering…" he stuttered.

_Knew it… thanks Alice. _

"Well," he continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

A familiar voice answered Mike for me suddenly as an arm slipped around my waist, pulling me to their side.

"I'm sorry to say, Mike, that Bella will be unavailable to anyone other than myself for as long as I am concerned," Edward growled.

"S-sure, Edward," he said—well, squeaked—and entered English with a glance back that accompanied a shudder of fright.

"Edward." I turned in his arms. "Was that polite?"

"You should've seen his thoughts," he muttered darkly in reply.

I settled it with a "whatever."

I finally entered English late—which gave me a glare from the teacher and sank down in my seat to listen to the teacher drone on about Shakespeare. Boring with a capital B.

_You know, _my thoughts wandered, _Mike and Jessica should really go out. I bet they're like soul mates._

And I shuddered.

_Ew._

***

Food. I had no clue why the cafeteria staff that made lunch called it that. Sure, sometimes it looked slightly edible but today—cue the shiver—it looked like even Cerberus wouldn't eat it because he would be afraid it might kill him.

And, FYI, Cerberus was already dead. Yeah, it looked that bad.

I twirled my Fork in the green stuff that was supposedly broccoli and tried to ignore all the stares focused on me.

Why? I was sitting at the Cullen table. As in the if-you're-not-a-Cullen-then-you-don't-sit-here table. So this was big news in Forks.

I sighed again, but looked slyly up at Emmett. "Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he glanced away from Rosalie.

"Would you mind eating my food?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Gross, Bella! Why would I do that?"

"Uh," I tried to think of an excuse. In reality, I was just bored. And still trying to ignore all the stares. "Because I'm the best little sister you've ever had?"

"Nice try," Emmett chuckled in response.

"It looks so gross," I muttered to myself.

Jasper laughed at me, shaking his head. "Now you know what we feel like all the time, Bella."

I huffed, feeling like a small child, and rested my head on the tabletop.

"Bella?" Edward's cool hand started brushing from my forehead to my hairline lightly.

"Edward?" I asked in return.

"Yes, my love?"

_My love... cue the breathy sigh._

"What do vampires do in their spare time?" Okay, don't blame me—it was the first thing that came to mind.

"We play baseball," Alice chirped, interrupting. "We'll have to show you sometime. And maybe you can even play."

"Alice," he growled. "Bella's too delicate to play baseball with us."

_Baseball? The idea actually sounded fun. And it'd be like super-baseball with vampires…_

"Why not?" I added in innocently, a smile growing on my face. "It _does _sound fun. Forks has been kind of boring lately."

"Forks? Boring?" asked Emmett sarcastically.

"Yeah," I retorted as I got up to throw my uneaten lunch out, "Vampires and mythical creatures in this small town—pssssh, who cares? That's not even front-page news. What we really need is Harry Potter…"

I turned to back to Edward, winking in the process. "And what I've seen of him in the movies, he's kind of cute."

Edward growled underneath his breath.

***

The only thought filling my head as I slid into Edward's Volvo after school with the rest of the Cullens was 'Thank god the torture's over.'

Because, seriously, having everyone stare at you because you've apparently been accepted into the Cullen's VIP-access group and you're dressed very nicely courtesy of said Cullens so everyone, especially the boys, keep their eyes on you and ask you to the spring dance and then you don't eat lunch because it looks like Mrs. O'Leary's… ahem… waste and then—do you really need to me to along to know that it wasn't a day I would remember with a smile?

I leaned forward as soon as everyone was in the car and we were pulling away to press the button for the car stereo.

Calming classical music started playing and I immediately relaxed.

"Clair de Lune," I whispered.

Renee had always played the song around the house. Renee… I blinked my eyes slowly, convincing myself that I had just gotten sand in my eyes or something—that I wasn't crying.

"Bella, you're crying," Rosalie pointed out as soon my emotions started getting the better of me.

_Get tough, Bella, _I told myself. _It's just a small detail._

Calm feelings rushed through me suddenly—I leaned against the leather seat serenely.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem, Bella," he answered.

"So…" Alice trailed off after him, a not-so-tact start to get me to explain.

"Renee played Clair de Lune around the house."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I ended the conversation. "It's fine though."

The rest of the drive was short and silent and I internally berated myself for bringing up the whole thing.

I started walking immediately to my room as soon as the car stopped and I jumped out.

Edward interrupted me though before I got even halfway to my room.

"Bella…" he trailed off and then started again. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I sighed. "I'm not delicate. It was just… unexpected, I guess. Seriously, I'm fine."

"If you're sure," he studied me closely with those hypnotic eyes, concerned.

"I'm fine," I breathed, shaking myself out of the daze he put me in. "I might just dump you for my secret lover Harry Potter though if you keep asking!"

He smiled crookedly and I melted. I was already a big puddle of Bella-goo by the time he drew me towards him and kissed me ever so gently on the lips.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, pulling away.

I sighed in dissatisfaction before smirking as I replied, "I was thinking about how much better of a kisser Harry is."

"You're blowing this Harry Potter thing way out of proportion," he muttered, looking away and pretending to be mad.

"But you love me for it, mister," I answered.

"True," he admitted. "I love you… perhaps too much."

"I love you even more," I bet, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh really?" he smirked at me this time.

"Uh-hu—" I started to reply.

He cut me off with his lips, kissing me again. I leaned against his muscled chest, bringing up my hands to tug on his bronze locks lightly.

_Okay so I had to admit… Harry Potter had nothing on Edward Cullen._

***

A few hours later, I was resting lightly on my bed, doing my annoying Trigonometry homework.

_Curse Trigonometry to the fiery pits of the Underworld… preferably the pit Kronos used to occupy. _

I was so focused on my homework I didn't hear the familiar yet completely unexpected voice till the fourth time it called my name.

"Whoa," I sat up suddenly. "Annabeth?"

**A/N: I was going to end it here… but I'm too nice.**

And there the Iris-message was, right in front of me. I could see Annabeth in the misty image, with her blond hair curled like a princess's, tied up into a ponytail and piercing gray eyes, staring at me with relief.

"Bella!" I could here the relief even stronger now and knew that this wasn't a regular I-wanted-to-see-how-you-were-except-Percy-was-actually-the-one-worried message.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"I knew that they were… but what if they had eaten her…" she muttered distractedly.

"Eaten me?" I interrupted her, "I've never really planned on being the main course for dinner. Seriously, what's wrong?"

She stared at me directly with her gray eyes that seemed to hold even more knowledge now.

"I—well, how to I put this?" she mumbled to herself again. Then, glancing slightly behind me, as if she didn't want to see my reaction, she whispered, "I know what the Cullens are."

**A/N: Oooh! Ha ha, Wise Girl is waaay smarter than any of us knew! Anyone wonder how she knew about the Cullens? I'm not telling, sorry!**

**And, on to a more serious subject, I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating in like three weeks. So much has been going on and guess what? School has ended! It ended on Friday actually. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner now but I won't be able to update this week 'cause I'll be going away till Saturday I think. **

**Also, sorry for not replying to a lot of your reviews. I was sick that week that I posted and I never got around to it. I used to think I was like the queen of replying to reviews or something but now you can demote me to court scribe!**

**You can yell at me as much as you want for not updating in your review—but to do that you have to review! So to get your chance to yell at me—REVIEW! It's a good deal, right? **

**Hope you liked this chapter and I've made a banner for this story. The link is on my profile. Please check it out!**

**So… yeah… Bye. ;) Everyone is hopefully having a good summer so far. And if you aren't, I'll go beat up the person that ruining your summer for you. :) **

**Again, bye!**


	19. DEADLY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: **_**MUST READ! DEADLY IMPORTANT! Like the answer to why-in-Hades-hasn't-she-updated-in-so-long-important! **_

**Okay, so here's the deal. I'm going to sleep away camp in like two days—it's close to my last year there—and camp is for three weeks and there isn't Internet. That means I can't go online for three weeks, AKA, no updating. **

**After sleep away camp I'm going to my family's house that's in the country. There's no Internet there either unless I go to the library. (And I'll obviously bring my own computer to the house.)**

**So when I get out of sleep away camp I'll finish writing the updates. Then I'll either try to post them when I go to the library with my computer or when I actually get home.**

**Therefore, the waiting period for updates for all of my stories (my first priority is ****Daughter of the Ocean**** then ****Secrets Not Told****) is about 4 and ½ weeks.**

**I repeat; the waiting period for both updates will be about 4 weeks.**

**I WILL UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES (UNLESS I END UP IN THE HOSPITAL) STOP WRITING THESE STORIES. **

**I mean it; I'm not abandoning my stories. I love them—okay, not **_**LOVE**_** them, but close enough—and I WILL NOT ABANDON THEM.**

**For all of those who are willing to wait for my updates and not give up on me, I'm giving you a teaser. :)**

**Please, don't give up on me. I'll be back before you know it. And now, for all of my reviewers who deserve the teaser despite my horrible updating, read on! It's a rather long teaser, but I thought you deserved it. **

Sleep came easily—too bad for me.

A deep, hair-raising, familiar voice crooned, "Oh, Isabella, I hope you are enjoying the peace."

Kronos. I really wanted to shout, _Hey buddy, stop invading my dreams! Don't you have something better to do, I don't know, like destroying western civilization? As much as I appreciate that you've taken time off you're day to torment me, I don't like it. So bug off._

However, in the dream, I couldn't speak.

"Right," he chuckled.

Did I mention that I failed to find the amusement in the situation?

"Well," Kronos continued, "I doubt you know it, but things have gone rather well. And since I have you to thank for that, I wasn't sure if I should disrupt your peace."

_Uh-huh, 'cause you always care about my peace. Right…_

"But a certain god of war has decided that for you. I warned him not to meddle in your affairs. Now," his tone took on decisive calm tone, "I thought I might take the precaution of warning you too."

Before I could try to reply, the scene changed.

Immediately, I was reminded of Princess Andromeda. You know the princess was chained to a rock in the middle of the sea and eaten by a monster? Yeah, her.

Except, in this vision, _I _was the one chained to the rock.

And when my own face turned in my direction, I gasped.

My eyes were lifeless, my hair hung in plain curtains, and my skin was sickly pale. It was the same version of me I had seen in my dream after Medusa.

The very sight of her—or me, I should say—made my skin prickle. She stared into my own eyes with her own, trying to communicate something I didn't understand.

A splash in the water made my head turn. A yard away or so was a huge sea monster; it's endless mouth wide-open, rows upon rows of teeth glimmering.

She didn't even try to struggle as the monster made it's way to her. The water was eerily still. I knew that I should have been trying to control the water to stop the monster but nothing happened. The hum of energy that filled me when I got close to the sea had disappeared.

But she—me, really—stared into my eyes again and her voice was a whisper on the breeze.

"You failed," she told me calmly, almost lifelessly. "You couldn't save us."

_You couldn't save us…_

I tried to close my eyes as the sea monster devoured her.

The scene faded black—I wasn't sure if this was my nightmare or not. Then, just as quickly, another image replaced it.

Rosalie lay on an old cobblestone street in tattered clothes. Brass buttons were scattered around her, as was blood, vibrantly red in the darkness. Carlisle was beside her, lifting her up, placing his mouth on her neck, like he was about to kiss her. I knew better; he was biting her.

And maybe it was a dream inside a dream, but I pictured Athena, her storm gray eyes dismal, standing a little ways away from them, gazing on sadly.

"My darling daughter," she whispered. "Be wise with your eternity."

The flash went black and again, another scene replaced it.

"Jasper," Alice said softly. "I know I wasn't supposed to look, but I couldn't help it."

"What?" he asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into him but shivered. "The future isn't set in stone, but," she turned around to face him, staring desperately into his eyes, "_hers _is. Her future can't change."

"Whose?" he asked again.

"_You failed_," she whispered. "_You couldn't save us_."

The scene changed.

Edward, his figure tinted with darkness, stood in the shadows, watching. People lurked around the clock tower, some dancing, some unusually grave in the situation. They were wearing unusual stone gray cloaks that covered all their skin, milling in the sunlight with the rest of the rejoicing people. Even though their faces were covered in shadow I thought I could see the barest hint of a terrifying red color set deep in the shadows of their faces.

In a second though, when I could just hearing the tolling of a bell—or maybe I was just imagining it—he had stepped out, headless of the dangers in the crowd, the sun hitting his bare torso.

And then he was sparkling, diamonds seemingly embedded in his skin. As the people turned to stare, their voice grew in desperation. I could slightly see images of the dead in the crowd, whispering, _Fate is set. _

I started to run but my feet were stuck, tripping uselessly on the cobblestones. At first it was only a small dash of color, but soon flames started flickering around him.

They grew, the orange turning to yellow and red, blue-green at the tips. His image started breaking up, cracks running in his pale skin as if he was made of broken porcelain.

"Edward!" I tried to scream. His name bubbled in my throat, trying to fight it's way out.

He glanced at me, eyes black as coal. He smiled with grace, his expression polite, even detached.

"Edward!" I tried to scream again.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

His figure was replaced in a second, and I glanced straight into familiar eyes… my eyes. The person in the fire started flickering, I wasn't sure who was burning, Edward or me.

**A/N: Well, the teaser was a nightmare that Bella has in the next chapter, just to clear things up. **

**Now, I won't be able to respond to your reviews but please, anyway, REVIEW! **

**And please, don't give up on my story. I'll be back soon enough, just wait 4 weeks—okay, that's a long time, I have to admit it is, and I won't be angry if you guys immediately go and delete me from your story alerts list, but I'm not giving up on this story. It will continue as soon as I get back. So please don't give up on me. **

**I might be asking a lot, but mostly, the only reason that I continued writing the 2****nd**** chapter and 3****rd**** and the 4****th****—well, you get my idea—is your commentary. **

**So, maybe I am asking too much. But anyway, I'll be back in about 4 weeks with the next chapter, waiting to see who's here with me.**

**See you in August! And since I feel like I just made such a serious speech on a subject that most of you might think is small, I'm going to brighten things up. So go out and have fun! Try and count how many silver Volvos you see and maybe even book a flight to Forks! Maybe you'll see Edward—hey, you never know!**

**So, yeah, guys, bye for now. I've annoyed you long enough but I have one more thing to say that I've repeated over and over: I'M NOT GIVING UP MY STORIES!**

**Now, bye! And I'll see you in August! **


	20. I Have Voices in my Head

**A/N: *****drum roll* **_**I'M BACK!**_

**How'd you guys miss me? Not that much, I suspect. Oh well, at least I didn't get my hopes up. (Just kidding, guys, just kidding.) But read on now!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Percy Jackson or Twilight when I left, did I? Well, nothing's changed since then. **

_Chapter Eighteen--BPOV_

Okay, if there were one thing I wished for right now, it would be to be calm and cool in completely unexpected situations—and I have a lot of those "situations." Like, you know, surprises that you don't know about and usually happen to end up hating? Yeah, those. And if I were calm and cool, my response to Annabeth's sentence would be something like, "Oh? You do? That's cool" or "Great, now what were you talking about before?"

Instead my response was something like, "U-umm—huh—what?!"

"Bella," she sighed exasperatedly. "I said that I know what the Cullens are."

This time was response was a little bit more gathered. But just a little bit. "Uh—_how_?"

"It doesn't take a genius to." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Even though you _are_ one," I muttered back. **A/N: I like this line. :D (Had to put that in, sorry.)**

"Bella," she mumbled tiredly.

Annoying Annabeth was fun—but I quit it for a second. Hey, it's not my fault our parents hate each other! Blame the immortals that apparently aren't mature enough to end a probably thousand-year old feud.

"Annabeth, you never told me how you found out," I reminded her.

"Well," she considered, "I wanted to say that it was all on my own, but Percy helped a lot."

"Percy knows the Cullens are vampires and yet he let me stay here? Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

"Uh, maybe because you are?" Annabeth decided to point out helpfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy's so protective that if I told him a kid at school was acting weirdly he'd probably do a background check on them. So then why is he okay with vampires?"

"Fine, fine, I'll explain," she huffed. "Well, when Percy visited you he had a talk with Edward—"

_Why did I know that everything had to do with that little talk? Idiotic Percy, not telling me what they were talking about…_

Annabeth continued. "—And Percy knew that they were at least a bit mythical so when he came back he described them to me and I figured out what they were. He wanted to take you away but I convinced him that you were much better off with them protecting you from—" she cut herself off suddenly, smiling sweetly.

It was one of her I'm-so-sweet-you-wouldn't-think-of-crossing-me-now-would-you smiles.

"You know, Annabeth," I smiled sweetly back at her, "when I told you that I really didn't plan on being a main course for some monster's dinner, I meant what I said. Now whom were the Cullens supposed to be protecting me from?"

"No one, Bella," she told me smoothly, "I didn't mean get you on your guard."

"Because everyone knows that when I'm on my guard I'm even less dangerous," I muttered sarcastically. "Annabeth, come on!"

"It was nothing," she tried to convince me. "Seriously, it doesn't matter."

"It could be Kronos," I thought out loud, "but the Cullens are no match for him."

"Do you know what you're getting Percy for his birthday?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Very nice, Ms. Let's-change-the-subject-oh-so-subtly."

"Well," she shrugged, "I figured it was worth a try."

I sighed, and decided I would get it out of her later. "As a matter of fact, I haven't decided what I'm going to get him. I guess I'll look around."

"My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom," she said, and smiled in relief that I had given up for now. "Really, Bella, his birthday's in five days."

"Styx," I cursed. "Maybe I can go to Port Angles and get him something."

"Port Angles?" Annabeth scoffed. "For a demi-god? Please!"

"Jeez," I grumbled, "no need to antagonize me. You have some explaining to do anyway."

"What'd you mean?" she looked nervous, tugging a lock of blond hair around her finger.

"How come Percy told you were dating?"

"Idiot," she muttered, rolling her eyes, blushing slightly though.

"But…" I trailed off, prompting her to continue.

"We're dating!" she finished with a very un-Annabeth-like squeal.

I smiled, genuinely happy. "That's great. I approve, by the way."

"So I need your opinion to date your brother," she joked, breaking the mushy atmosphere.

"Yeah, you do," I joked back. "Luckily you passed the test."

"Thanks the gods for that," she laughed.

I laughed, but stayed a bit quiet, an idea for Percy's birthday blooming in my head.

"Hey, Annabeth, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends what it is," she answered cautiously.

Well, she was always cautious.

"Can you send Blackjack over here to Forks?" I asked her, a smile blooming on my face as the idea grew.

"Why?"

"You're Athena's daughter, right?" I said rhetorically. "Figure it out."

"Just please tell him to come over two days from now," I continued. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," she said. "I've got to go now, though, 'Kay?"

"Sure," I smiled again. "Iris-message me soon, though."

"Will do," she promised, running her hand through her blond hair, her gray eyes strangely nervous. "Bye."

She raised her hand to cut through the misty screen and in a second the fading image of her was gone.

Just when I couldn't see her anymore I realized why she had suddenly cut our talk off. She hadn't wanted to be start interrogating her again about her slip up.

Sometimes I figured that life would be a lot easier if Annabeth wasn't so smart.

***

"Night, Edward," I yawned, padding up to my room from the living room where all of the Cullens were sitting.

He smiled lopsidedly at me. "Night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah," I mumbled, yawning again. "Some of us do actually sleep around here."

"I'll get you for that comment," he threatened, grinning. "Just you wait."

"Whatever, Cullen," I shot back. "Just 'cause I'm not immortal doesn't mean I can't kick your butt."

"I'd like to see you try," he taunted playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, you just wait. One day…"

"Yeah, Edward," Alice chimed in. "Don't bet against me, and when I say that one day you'll be eating those words, I would pay attention if I were you."

"You mean, Alice," I winked slyly at her, "like when we all play baseball and I whip his butt all the way to Camp?"

"Exactly," she confirmed.

"Night everyone," I chuckled, smiling and rocking up on the heels of my feet.

"Night, Bella," they all chorused back.

I smiled again and started up the stairs.

"Wait," Edward's soft voice stopped me. "Who said you were going to play baseball?"

"Technically," I pointed out, turning around to face him, "I did. But Alice had the vision."

"The future isn't set in stone," he shot back. "It's too dangerous for you to play baseball with vampires."

"Edward, you're not going to stop me from playing," I sighed. "And since I'm playing with vampires, I'm playing differently."

"That means?" He ran a hand through his bronze hair, half in confusion, and half in fear. His golden eyes tried to dazzle the truth out of me.

"I'm playing my style," I informed him, smirking. "Which involves swords, salt water, and my team winning."

Emmett let out a wolf whistle.

***

I wrapped myself in blankets and prepared to go to sleep. After my argument with Edward about baseball I had brushed my teeth—which had me wondering, do vampires use toothpaste?—and tried to sleep.

**A/N: The teaser starts here but I would recommend reading it again to refresh your memory. **

Sleep came easily—too bad for me.

A deep, hair-raising, familiar voice crooned, "Oh, Isabella, I hope you are enjoying the peace."

Kronos.

I really wanted to shout, _Hey buddy, stop invading my dreams! Don't you have something better to do, I don't know, like destroying western civilization? As much as I appreciate that you've taken time off you're day to torment me, I don't like it. So bug off._

However, in the dream, I couldn't speak.

"Right," he chuckled.

Did I mention that I failed to find the amusement in the situation?

"Well," Kronos continued, "I doubt you know it, but things have gone rather well. And since I have you to thank for that, I wasn't sure if I should disrupt your peace."

_Uh-huh, 'cause you always care about my peace. Right…_

"But a certain god of war has decided that for you. I warned him not to meddle in your affairs. Now," his tone took on decisive calm tone, "I thought I might take the precaution of warning you too."

Before I could try to reply, the scene changed.

Immediately, I was reminded of Princess Andromeda. You know the princess was chained to a rock in the middle of the sea and eaten by a monster? Yeah, her.

Except, in this vision, _I _was the one chained to the rock.

And when my own face turned in my direction, I gasped.

My eyes were lifeless, my hair hung in plain curtains, and my skin was sickly pale. It was the same version of me I had seen in my dream after Medusa.

The very sight of her—or me, I should say—made my skin prickle. She stared into my own eyes with her own, trying to communicate something I didn't understand.

A splash in the water made my head turn. A yard away or so was a huge sea monster; it's endless mouth wide-open, rows upon rows of teeth glimmering.

She didn't even try to struggle as the monster made it's way to her. The water was eerily still. I knew that I should have been trying to control the water to stop the monster but nothing happened. The hum of energy that filled me when I got close to the sea had disappeared.

But she—me, really—stared into my eyes again and her voice was a whisper on the breeze.

"You failed," she told me calmly, almost lifelessly. "You couldn't save us."

_You couldn't save us…_

I tried to close my eyes as the sea monster devoured her.

The scene faded black—I wasn't sure if this was my nightmare or not. Then, just as quickly, another image replaced it.

Rosalie lay on an old cobblestone street in tattered clothes. Brass buttons were scattered around her, as was blood, vibrantly red in the darkness. Carlisle was beside her, lifting her up, placing his mouth on her neck, like he was about to kiss her. I knew better; he was biting her.

And maybe it was a dream inside a dream, but I pictured Athena, her storm gray eyes dismal, standing a little ways away from them, gazing on sadly.

"My darling daughter," she whispered. "Be wise with your eternity."

The flash went black and again, another scene replaced it.

"Jasper," Alice said softly. "I know I wasn't supposed to look, but I couldn't help it."

"What?" he asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into him but shivered. "The future isn't set in stone, but," she turned around to face him, staring desperately into his eyes, "_hers _is. Her future can't change."

"Whose?" he asked again.

"_You failed_," she whispered. "_You couldn't save us_."

The scene changed.

Edward, his figure tinted with darkness, stood in the shadows, watching. People lurked around the clock tower, some dancing, some unusually grave in the situation. They were wearing unusual stone gray cloaks that covered all their skin, milling in the sunlight with the rest of the rejoicing people. Even though their faces were covered in shadow I thought I could see the barest hint of a terrifying red color set deep in the shadows of their faces.

In a second though, when I could just hearing the tolling of a bell—or maybe I was just imagining it—he had stepped out, headless of the dangers in the crowd, the sun hitting his bare torso.

And then he was sparkling, diamonds seemingly embedded in his skin. As the people turned to stare, their voices grew in desperation. I could slightly see images of the dead in the crowd, whispering, _Fate is set. _

I started to run but my feet were stuck, tripping uselessly on the cobblestones. At first it was only a small dash of color, but soon flames started flickering around him.

They grew, the orange turning to yellow and red, blue-green at the tips. His image started breaking up, cracks running in his pale skin as if he was made of broken porcelain.

"Edward!" I tried to scream. His name bubbled in my throat, trying to fight it's way out.

He glanced at me, eyes black as coal. He smiled with grace, his expression polite, even detached. As if he didn't know me.

"Edward!" I tried to scream again.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

His figure was replaced in a second, and I glanced straight into familiar eyes… my eyes. The person in the fire started flickering, I wasn't sure who was burning, Edward or me.

**A/N: This is where the teaser ended. **

I woke up in a sweat, terror rolling off me in waves.

"Edward," I muttered, my mind still stuck in the nightmare, "Edward. Edward."

"Bella?"

The door of my room was open in an instant and his velvet tones shattered some of the nightmare I was still in.

"Edward, you're burning," I tried to tell him. I could almost see the flickering flames winding around his form.

"Bella?" He sounded anxious now, on the side of my bed.

I squinted, trying to see him. His bronze hair looked silver in the moonlight from the window but if I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes I could see the devastating flames…

"Edward, they're trying to kill you," I said, out of breath from my dream.

"Who, Bella?" he brushed my hair away from my face bemusedly. "I'm fine, it was a nightmare."

I shook my head, unsure.

_The people in the cloaks, _I thought.

"The people—" I started but stopped. What could I say?

"Bella, love, sleep," he breathed, his sweet breath washing over my face. He cradled me in his arms, my head rolling back to rest of his chest. "I'll be here when you wake up."

_I'm doing you a favor, _I imagined Kronos saying, a triumphant smile on his face. _Now you know Edward will be killed. It gives you time to settle down to the fact._

"This is important," I insisted, sitting up now, "they're going to kill you in the end. I know. It's all connected."

"Who is?" he asked, frustration showing in his golden eyes. "I'll avoid them if it'll make you satisfied."

_I don't know, _I wanted to say.

It was so sudden I clutched Edward in

A women's melodic voice spoke the answer in my head.

_The Volturi, Isabella. You know the answer now but answers aren't always used wisely. I could be wise with one, not just clever. _

"The Volturi," I breathed out, shaken by the voice.

Edward's reaction was instant, his body tensed in warning and he hissed out, "What?"

I didn't see his reaction... I had recognized whom the voice had belonged to.

It made no sense, why would she help me? For her daughter? Her daughters?

_Lady Athena? _I asked in my head.

**A/N: So, what do you think? The baseball scene thing will probably be next chapter but don't expect the update to be too soon because though I'm out of sleep away camp—which was fantastic, for those of you who asked—where I am has no internet unless I go to the library.**

**Obviously, I'm going to the library to post this but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the Secrets Not Told update and I won't be able to respond to reviews or PMs. So don't think I'm ignoring you or anything, I just can't be at the library 24/7 so all I'll probably be able to do there is download this.**

**Anyway, sleep away camp was really good but I'm glad to be back. I hope you guys like this update. I thought this wasn't one of my best updates but I can't be a perfectionist **_**all **_**the time. ;)**

**Again, I can't respond to reviews or PMs right now but that doesn't mean that I don't love hearing from all of you! So keep sending them please. **

**I'll try not to keep all of you lovely people from my next update for a while but cut me some slack! It might be a bit more than a week.**

**On a completely unrelated subject, the sequel to ****The Hunger Games**** (which you should read if you haven't), ****Catching Fire****, is coming out soon, on September 1****st****! I can't wait! Ahh! How many of you are going to get it when it comes out?**

**Review please? If you do, you can have a virtual Riptide! If you don't… well, I'm not above sending a virtual dragon over to eat you… kidding, kidding. But please review! **

**See you next (hopefully soon) update! :)**


	21. I Should Take a Vow of Silence, Right?

**A/N: I'm a horrible author. A horrible, horrible author. My rant will continue at the bottom of the page, for now, read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. For Zeus's sake, how many time do I have to repeat that?!**

_Chapter Nineteen--BPOV_

_Lady Athena? _I asked again. _Not, to be, um, rude or anything, but why'd you tell me that? You don't like Poseidon or any of his children… _I trailed off, trying not to offend her.

It was silent in my mind—that's not a sentence you hear every day, is it? Hey, at least I'm creative—till she spoke.

_I had a debt to pay. _The sentence had the feeling of finality, and she withdrew.

I let out a ragged breath, in an immeasurable amount of confusion. Seriously, like multiply the weight of Atlas—he's a pretty heavy guy, not to mention that all that evil must add at least 20 pounds—by 5 and you won't even get how confused I was feeling.

Ares helped me after Medusa. Am I the only one who sees how sincerely messed up that is? And, now Athena's helping me? Either they forgot who my father was or I'm in seriously deep water—pun intended—and I just don't know it.

God, my life was just a piece of cake. Note the sarcasm…

But on second thoughts, if my life really were a piece of cake, I'd bet it would be one of those ones that gave you food poisoning or something equaling bad, like hydra venom.

Just saying.

"Bella," a soft toned voice edged in desperation interrupted my thoughts.

Edward.

"Huh?" I shook myself out of my thoughts, turning to face him, only managing to turn my face right into his chest, seeing how he held me cradled in my arms.

"What was it you were saying about the Volturi?" he asked me, brushing some hair back from my face. He looked like he was asking a casual question of no importance.

I yawned, my tiredness catching up to me after the nightmare, and sagged against him, breathing in his smell.

My last words before I fell asleep had Edward chuckling in confusion even after I fell asleep and in my dreams I could Emmett's booming laugh faintly.

"Yeah, what's the deal with their dull gray cloaks? I mean, what are they, spokespeople for the Middle Ages? I'm sure Armani could design better ones or—"

My words were cut off as I lost consciousness.

***

I yawned and flopped over on my belly.

"I'm never getting out of this bed!" I declared.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me from the end of my bed where he was sitting. "Bella, you have to get out of bed sometime."

"I'm tired," I mumbled.

"You're tired every morning," he argued.

"Well this morning I woke up at 3 AM and started to ponder the meaning of life." My voice was full of sarcasm.

He simply smiled at me. "And what was the answer from all your efforts?"

"42."

"42?"

"Yes, for Zeus's sake, Edward, I'm not Einstein," I groaned as I tried lifting myself out of my covers.

"You know, you _are _passing trigonometry class," he remarked, unsteadiness in his voice.

I glanced at him and saw that the unsteadiness was only laughter and grimaced at him.

There was a sudden knock at the door and I rolled over, almost falling off the bed, in fright.

"Come in Esme!" Edward called. Then he glanced down at me, his eyes glinting with silent laughter.

"You know, for a lethal person, you get startled very easily," he said, grinning.

"I hate you too," I grumbled at him, earning another chuckle as I sat up in bed when Esme walked into the room.

She brightly at Edward and I. "Bella dear, pancakes for breakfast in ten."

"Thanks, Esme, I'm sure the pancakes the pancakes will be delicious." It felt natural to praise her, she just radiated motherly concern and kindness.

A little snide voice in the back of my head, whispered, _isn't this how Renee was supposed to act? _But I pushed into a dark corner of my brain and ignored it.

***

"Edward, stop!" I cried. The affect was ruined because I was laughing hysterically.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I can walk to breakfast myself! You don't need to carry me down!" I protested.

"No, I think I'm fine with this arrangement," he grinned.

"Well I'm not!"

"So?"

"Bite me."

I stuttered, realizing what I had just said. "I-I mean not like seriously—"

His lips skimmed my neck and all my nerves short-circuited.

_Screw seriousness._

***

"Okay, Alice, Bella, and Emmett are on one team, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward are on the other," Carlisle directed as lightning crashed overhead.

I turned to Alice. "Do we _have_ to play baseball with the storm?"

"Bella, it's our cover-up," she sighed exasperatedly. I mean, it _was_ my fifth time of asking her.

"It's just that I don't really like playing baseball with an all-powerful being throwing a temper tantrum in the sky," I pointed out.

Rosalie gave me a look that clearly said, 'Suck it up.'

I shot her one that said, 'Let's see what you'll be saying when we win.'

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

**A/N: Forgive me if my baseball terms are mixed up, but I think I'll be okay with this.**

"Okay, Bella, we're up to bat," Emmett explained. "I'm going to go first and then Alice and then you, got that? Just follow our example."

It was actually kinda cute how serious Emmett was about me getting hurt—okay, not _so _cute, but cute enough.

"Sure, sure, come on," I answered impatiently.

Soon enough I learned why Alice insisted on the storm.

When the baseball Emmett swung connected with the baseball I flinched and almost covered my ears.

Edward shot after it and for a second I had the image of a graceful mountain lion bounding after prey—until I realized that a mountain lion was probably snack for him.

The thought brought a giggle out of him.

Esme appeared next to me, smiling. "Emmett hits the farthest but Edward's the fastest. He'll get it, you'll see."

A second later he returned from the woods, a triumphant grin lighting up his face. The light rain made it seem like diamonds were his hair and at that moment I couldn't think of anything else but how lucky I was.

"Bella, your turn." Alice shook my shoulders.

"Shouldn't you go?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow.

"I already did," she laughed.

"Oh." I paused, "Did we win that round?"

"Uh…"

"That's answer enough, Alice," I smirked. "But how come?"

"It's nothing," she answered but an uneasy expression lingered on her face. I shrugged it off and stepped up to bat.

"Hey, Esme?" I called. "Since I'm human I get certain privileges, right?"

"What are you up to?" Carlisle asked, suspicion clear in his voice and his topaz eyes.

"Nothing…" I trailed off.

He shot me a look.

"Zeus!" I rolled my eyes at him, "I just figured that since I'm the only non-vampire here, instead of using the baseball bat—well… that I could use my sword?" The end of my sentence turned into a question.

"Use your sword? Are you crazy?" Edward was suddenly standing right next to me, glaring at me.

"Uh," I tapped a finger against my chin. "You know, let me think. Nope, don't think I am."

"But—"

"I'm using my sword," I smiled at him smugly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and set his lips into a frown—I only laughed.

"Okay," Edward muttered, stealing a quick kiss, not that I minded, no, "_be safe_. Promise me."

"I promise," I muttered grudgingly.

"Love you too," he chuckled, hiding his worries.

"Game on," I muttered.

I held the blunt side of my sword outward, ready to hit the ball, but then something happened.

Before you worry, I thought it was nothing. Nothing happened. Almost nothing, anyway.

I was standing there, absolutely ready, until a quick feeling fluttered through me. That was it, just a quick feeling. But it raised the hairs on the back of my neck and I missed the ball.

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett called.

"Yeah, Emmett, fine," I gave him a smile, brushing the feeling off, "just get Jasper to through the ball."

This time I was ready. Yep, completely ready.

My eyes followed the ball as it spun through the air towards me.

_I'm going to hit this._

_Or not._

_I am._

_Or… not._

A loud sound followed the throbbing that traveled down to my hands as my sword connected to the baseball and it flew through the air.

I think for a second we all stood still. Edward was poised to run after the ball, but he didn't. No one moved. Our eyes followed through its decent into the woods till Alice muttered, "Oh no."

Emotion stood out in her voice—the problem was that I couldn't tell what it was. Anyway, it made all of us snap around to face her.

"Vampires," she muttered again, her gaze slightly unfocused. "Three. Now."

Silence.

"Umm, maybe I should go?" I offered.

"You should," Edward answered, his voice hard, his marble face showing no emotion. "Come on."

"We don't have enough time," Alice spoke. Her voice was matter-of-fact.

"Yes, we do," he said, his hand already clenched around my wrist, dragging me away.

"No, Edward, we don't."

"We have to!" he yelled at her, twisting us around to glare at her, his black eyes burning, flashing. "We _have_ to!"

But we didn't—raise your hand if you just _knew_ that was going to happen—because if those few seconds we were caught up in arguing, three vampires entered the clearing.

My first thought, right before fear bubbled through me was: _Darn, I really wanted to play baseball._

Then I saw them.

The first thing I noticed was all of them had deep burgundy eyes, setting off alarm bells in my mind.

A male was in the front, his olive complexion a bit deeper than the others. He had dark hair and his mouth was set in a winning smile though his eyes were hard and bright. A female and another male followed him. The woman instantly stood out, because of her red hair, impossibly curly—_I could totally use those curls, _I thought distractedly—and a feral, wild air around her. It was immediately obvious by her cat-like stance that she was the less—civilized? And it made me want to back away.

But when I observed the second male I wanted to run and run, because—

He had long blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail and those blood red eyes. But his were filled with—knowledge? Like he knew every one of my secrets, the ones I could probably sell for a million dollars.

The wind rustled in the trees. Not one of us spoke until the first male raised his hands in the universal I-won't-tear-your-head-off signal.

"My name is Laurent," his melodic voice said, "and these are my companions, Victoria," he gestured towards the woman with the flame-colored hair, "and James."

_I knew it._

I knew that Edward didn't want me speak, that he wanted me to stand silently so that maybe, just _maybe_, they wouldn't notice that I was human.

But I also _knew—_

Slowly, I raised eyes to meet James' and I couldn't regret what I was about to say—that maybe as soon as I did he would lean over gracefully and kill me.

Edward's hand was gripping my wrist, his posture rigid. I couldn't think that if I did this, maybe this was the last time I would see him. All I could think was that after I spoke he would be impossibly angry with me. Because I had to hope that was an after.

So I stared into those red eyes and spoke.

The words fell from my lips with a slight tremor.

"I—I know you."

"Indeed you do," James smirked. "_Bella_."

**A/N: I'M SUCH A BAD WRITER AND I'M IMPOSSIBLY SORRY AND I'M JUST SORRY! Oh my god, when I think about how long I haven't updated I feel so ashamed. Sorry guys, I'm going to try and make sure that never happens again.**

**So, what'd ya think about the chapter though? Am I too rusty or do you like it? Comments, people, comments!**

**And about my poll—should Bella be turned into a vampire or not?—more people want her to be turned. That doesn't mean I'm going to do it, not at all. And there's another option that I'm considering, that maybe she'll turn immortal WITHOUT being bitten. But the deciding day is too far off so don't worry.**

**Plus, I'm maybe, just maybe, thinking of planning a sequel when this is done. It's an idea in my head right now and this story is hardly done but tell me what you think. Would you read it or not?**

**So you guys can flame me for my bad updating schedule and I won't say a thing. Take your chance now! ;)**

**But my life is really hectic right now so though my updating won't be THIS bad, it won't be as quick as it was before.**

**And if all of you want an explanation for the updating, it's a new school year—Zeus knows why the teachers just can't lay off of us—and I sprained my ankle a while ago but now I have to go to physical therapy. Bummer, right? Whatever though, I can cope.**

**Click that adorable green button for me, will you? I'll give you… umm… Percy in his complete green-eyed hotness for the night! ;)**


	22. Road Trip Demigod Style

**A/N: Bigger A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson… I get, lawyer people!!**

_Chapter Twenty--BPOV_

_Be strong, Bella._

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

My voice trembled.

***

_You always see them around camp. You know, the campers that sit around with sullen expressions, the ones whose parents have never claimed them, the ones that are sitting around for a phone call that will never happen._

_Greek mythology doesn't always have happy endings. In fact, most of the time it doesn't. And so when you see them, your face automatically twists into pity, you immediately avert your gaze._

_What are you supposed to say to them? _

_How do you act?_

_I was never one of them, my father claimed me right away. You know that they steal furtive glances at everyone, everyone who has a real cabin, which aren't stuck in the Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed demigods go. You can see the hope drain out of them, day by day. The phone call never arrives._

_You know you never expected it too._

_He was one of them too. James. I had seen him around camp. Except—you knew there was an 'except' coming, I'm sure—he… well, James, he had always acted different. _

_He had that sullen expression, sure, but underneath all of that there was a burning anger, a passion the other kids didn't have. A lot of them had given up on that phone call long ago but it had always seemed to me like he hadn't—or maybe he had but he had another plan._

_We were never close, we never even talked. But we did have one conversation, before he left, or turned into a vampire—_

_I was practicing with my sword on a straw dummy in the sword arena, lunging and parrying. You can never be too good with mortal weapons, right?_

_He approached from the side, out of the corner of the side of my eye, making it hard to see him clearly._

"_Good swordsmanship." A sly smile smothered his face._

"_Thanks?" I said, but it ended up like a question, making me seem unsure._

"_You're welcome."_

"_So," I whistled through my teeth, wondering why he was trying to talk to me. I hardly knew anything about him, and probably vise-versa. He was one of those kids and I a very close circle of friends at camp. "What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_I thought you could use a tip."_

"_Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrows._

_He picked up a stray sword and performed a series of moves on the dummy next to mine, before simply sending the sword through the heart of the dummy. _

"_There."_

_The sword was sticking right out of the heart, and if I glanced at it vaguely I could almost see it as a person—a gruesome sight with the silver hilt sticking right out of it._

_I tried to hide a shiver. "I don't really killing people," I muttered._

"_Shill, Bella, it's just a dummy." He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "Just a dummy."_

"_I'll keep your tip in mind," I just managed to say._

_Somehow I knew that this wasn't just a normal encounter. The kids who weren't claimed disappeared every year—they joined his side, Kronos', I knew. James was bad news. _

_So, studiously, I ignored James throughout the next year, and when the New Year came, he didn't come back to camp. _

_Was I wrong to say that I was glad?_

_***_

"Well, I wanted to pay you a little visit," he said, smirking.

"What? Now that you work for Kronos?" I spat at him. At least, that's what I was guessing. Why else would he be here? "Is it on your top ten goals for the year to murder me or destroy Olympus?"

"Now that you mention it, I suppose Kronos had something to do with it, but who would pass up an opportunity to injure Poseidon?"

"Bella?" It was Alice. "H-how do you know him?"

"We—" James started to say but I interrupted him.

"He's a half-blood, he used to be a camp till he disappeared and—" And all my suspicions came pouring out.

It was unnaturally quiet after my outburst.

"Well, I suppose it's annoying that they know now but still," in a flash he was in front of me, one ice cold hand holding my wrist, "you're coming with us."

You're coming with us—too horror movie, perhaps? Still, that didn't stop the chills down my spine and I knew that I was going to go with them, whether I wanted to or not.

Wait a second—analyze the scene. James is in front of me, his hand gripping my wrist. The two other vampires surround us. Edward is next to me and the rest of the Cullens are trying to reach us.

At the moment, none of us noticed the black shape that had cantered into the clearing.

I didn't, till the words _Yo Boss,! Need me to trample any of these people for ya? _irrupted in my head.

Whoa—Blackjack. I wondered what he was doing here—did I call 1-800-do-you-want-a-huge-black-flying-horse?—till I remembered my plan for Percy's birthday.

He was always bugging me to visit him at Camp so I decided for his birthday I would fly—on Blackjack—over to visit him at Camp. I had been planning to Edward tonight. Now I wondered what his reaction would've been if things had gone normally.

Well, I needed to get out of here. No way was I going to go to Kronos only like a day till Percy's big birthday.

**A/N: In this story it's Percy's nineteenth birthday, not his sixteenth, if you've forgotten.**

Blackjack would be the perfect getaway horse.

_Blackjack, I need you to rush in and wait till I'm settled on your back and fly up immediately, okay? _I told him. _On the count of 3, rush in. _

_Sure,_ he said.

_If you could trample Blondie over here that would be grea—_ I started to tell him till he started our plan a little earlier than I thought he would.

What happened to 3, 2, 1?

FYI: big flying horses are scary when they rear and charge into a vampire-demigod baseball games gone wrong.

Oh, and here's a freebie: when a vampire is holding on to your wrist and you're on said flying horse, who is trying to lift up into the air, your wrist feels like someone barfed poison on it because immortals have unnaturally strong grips. And only when you get your sword out does the vampire let go of your wrist.

And so when the flying horse finally lifts up into the air and everyone grows into tiny stick figures in the distance you realize two things: one, that your wrist has swelled to twice it's normal size, and second, that you didn't have time to say goodbye to your soul mate.

That's when the day starts to really suck. That's also what I though hours ago. Now it was _worse_. Yeah.

***

I hate flying. I basically have a phobia of it, since Zeus could probably blast me out of the sky at any time.

And right now, I had no choice. Where else could I go? James couldn't tire—he could follow me for miles, all across the country. The camp's magical borders could protect me, right?

The serious situation began to settle in. My usual flippant personality and humor vanished.

Really, what was the humor in this? I had one arm to wrap around Blackjack so I would keep my hold, I was a thousand feet—more probably—in the air and I couldn't land because I knew the minute I did, James would be there. He was tracking me, I was sure.

And I certainly couldn't be captured. Percy's birthday was in a day—the very one that the huge prophecy was centered around. Sure, I didn't know the prophecy was word for word, but judging by the fact that everyone tiptoed around the subject, it probably predicted something _bad_.

And so getting captured by Kronos definitely wasn't an option—not that it was before.

I shifted forward on Blackjack.

_Hey, Blackjack, do you have any idea how long you can fly?_

_One day, tops? _He said into my mind.

Styx. Getting from Washington to New York obviously doesn't take just one day. And James obviously only knows that's where I'm going. So it land anywhere in the middle he could find me.

_Think you could fly to Camp without stopping? _I asked him.

I knew the answer before he even said it… in my mind, anyway.

_Sorry, Boss. I don't think I could. But if maybe I didn't have to be in the stable anymore at Camp, I could try? _

At this point I would seriously let Blackjack sleep in my cabin if I could just get to Camp.

***

I had no clue how it finally happened, but we made it to Camp. Blackjack rushed through the borders, his hooves skidding to a halt in the dust. My wrist bounced painfully with our landing and I barely had enough energy to raise my head.

Black dots appeared in front of my eyes, blurring the beautiful landscape I saw with relief.

Adrenaline from our ride allowed me to sink off Blackjack's back. But the minute my feet hit the ground, my knees buckled.

Hadn't anymore noticed me by now? Huge horses aren't exactly invisible…

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts but it only made everything swirl into a blur.

_Percy… where are you?_

"Percy," I slurred before blacking out.

**A/N: OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! Yes, I'm "OHMYGOD"ing about the fact that my updating skills are horrible. I deserve all the insults you guys can throw at me and even more. I won't even be surprised if no one is reading this story anymore. **

**The thing is that I'm transferring schools soon so all my admissions tests and things made it really difficult to update.**

**Review please! My heart will be broken if no one is reading this story anymore but I suppose it is my fault. **

**Review. You reviewers are—well, my lifeline right now. So please! I'll give you guys each a virtual hug from Edward! **

**And I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this if everyone wants me too.**


	23. Home Sweet Home, Yeah Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Check back next week to see if I've magically turned into Stephenie Meyer or Rick Riordan.**

_Chapter Twenty-one--BPOV_

_Bella… Bella… _I heard someone whisper through the darkness that inhabited my head.

_Her wrist! _

The blackness stayed firmly in front of my eyes and my body unmoving as another wave of exhaustion fell over me.

_Bella… Bella… Bella…_

All the different voices I heard saying my name blended together dizzily and I fell into a deeper blackness then I had been in, where there were no voices, no feelings, no pain.

***

The first thing I felt as my eyes slowly opened was a pounding headache.

"Advil," I managed to moan.

"_Bella!" _about five different voices shouted.

The first person to rush to my side was Percy.

His sea green eyes glared at me underneath his black hair. "Care to explain why you showed up at Camp with an extremely swollen wrist, completely exhausted, and managed slept for three days?"

_Three days… wow._

"Wow, Percy," I murmured, "When did you learn all those big words?"

He smiled slightly, concern shining through him, then his smile turned into a grimace. "You scared me, Bella. You really did."

"Sorry, Percy," I sighed. "But on the other hand, happy birthday!" I flashed him a bright, forced smile.

"Nice subject change," he muttered at me, "I'll let you get out of it right now but later, you and I are having a talk."

"Yes,_ father."_

"Hey!" he protested, but his good mood was back in an instant.

I shrugged unapologetically and he ruffled my hair, making me squirm against my pillows.

"Anyway, there are other people that want to talk to you," he said, grinning. "I'd better not keep them waiting. I'll be back soon."

"Mm'kay."

He left and I took a second to study my surroundings. I was in the Big House. I sighed, and struggled against my covers to sit up.

"Bella!" a familiar voice called and a girl with long blond hair rushed in.

"Annabeth!"

She hugged me fiercely and suddenly I got imagined Rosalie doing the same. I shook my head to clear the image and Annabeth sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I was so worried," she smiled.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people," I joked.

She grinned but quickly the smile slipped from her face. "But Bella, you have to take this seriously. No more jokes, okay?"

I frowned, confused from her sudden change in mood.

She sighed. "Bella, it's really happening. Percy is nineteen. Everything is set into effect. The prophecy."

**A/N: FYI, I've told you all this before, but here it is again: I'm changing the prophecy age from 16 to 19. **

"How would I know?" I glared at her. "No one has told what the damn thing says!"

"I know… but it's bad for heroes to hear their future. And if Percy turns out not to be the one in the prophecy…" she trailed off.

"You mean if Percy dies then I'm mostly likely the demigod the prophecy is talking about," I said bluntly.

"Well… yes."

"Percy's never going to die," I told her. "And Chiron is going to let rush into things without knowing it?"

"Look, Bella—"

"Whatever," I cut her off.

Annabeth let out a long breath, glancing away from my face.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said finally before standing up. The bedsprings creaked as she did.

Walking to the door, she looked straight into my eyes. Her stormy gray eyes seemed say _grow up._

"Athena always has a plan—" I almost snorted at her favorite line before she finished her sentence,"—and make sure you do too, Bella."

_Athena always has a plan and make sure do too, Bella._

_A plan. _

Great. Not even two hours had I been awake till I got in an argument with Annabeth and after I got out of the Big House I had a coupon for a free lecture with Percy.

I sighed and sank into my pillows. At least bedcovers didn't talk.

***

"I'm free," I mumbled to myself. It didn't feel as nice as I thought. Probably because I had to meet Percy in our cabin and right after was dinner. My stomach rumbled with the thought.

Hopefully though tonight's activity would be something fun, like capture the flag. I mean, sure campfires were cool, especially since we had the ones that changed colors as the mood rose but sometimes campfires weren't just… you know, capture the flag. Okay, and I admit I totally wanted to beat the Ares cabin, seeing as they held the current flag.

I wandered around camp, saying hello to all the people I hadn't seen in a long time. Silena, from the Aphrodite cabin, gave me a big hug. The Stoll brothers, from the Hermes cabin, smiled and tried to give me a camp T-shirt as a welcome-back present. Seeing as it was probably a prank, I had refused.

The dinner bell rang suddenly, startling me. "Styx!" I muttered.

"Hey!" someone yelled behind me. It was Annabeth. I cringed.

"Language, Bella," she smiled teasingly and I did too. Within a minute we fell step into step, walking toward the dinner pavilion and our fight blown over.

I sat down at the dinner table, piling my plate mile high with fresh strawberries, venison, corn, and more. My mouth watered but when it was our cabin's turn, Percy and I got up to dump a portion of our food into the fire as an offering for the gods. After Percy had gone, I stepped up to the fire and tilted my plate downward.

"Dad," I whispered, "everything's so different. Percy's nineteen. The prophecy… I'm scared…"

As the smoke from my food rose, I breathed it in. Instead of smelling like food, it smelt like a fresh ocean breeze, and wildflowers. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not, but I went back to the table reassured.

**A/N: Okay, so I figured you would want a short chapter sooner than a longer chapter in a few weeks. So here it is! It's a bit short, but I'll try to get back to my longer chapters.**

**Anyway, I've never done with before, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my aunt, who has just come out of the hospital. She was visiting my family and I and she collapsed. So, this one's for her.**

**I'll also dedicate chapters to some of my reviewers if you guys tell me you want me to. All of you deserve it.**

**And FYI, my winter break starts next week, so I'll have a lot of time to post. Till then, my totally AWESOME reviewers!**


	24. Hey Bella, Let's Chat THEN Battle

**A/N: Read the chapter already! Yep… I don't have anything important to say, that's at the bottom… so who likes blue tigers? Yeah, I'm probably crazy. But tell me in your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twlight, get the memo already! **

_Chapter Twenty Two--BPOV_

"We need to talk," was the first thing out of Percy's mouth after dinner.

"After dinner activities are starting soon," I reminded him.

He shot me one of those "Oh-don't-you-dare-try-to-get-out-of-this" looks. I sighed in submission.

Percy tugging me along, we sat down on one of the stone benches that lined the U of cabins. Everyone else was still at the dinner pavilion and so the area was quiet. Trees shivered and twisted in the wind and the sun was slowly going down, casting a periwinkle color throughout everything.

Percy stared at me seriously, with his sea green eyes. Quickly, he brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes and flashed me a small smile.

"First, I want you to know that I'm fine with you dating that vampire of yours."

_That vampire of yours. Edward. _

I had completely forgotten about him… I wanted to smack myself. How could I forget him?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I replied, "Thanks. But it wasn't going to stop me if I didn't have your permission."

That was certainly true. I would've done whatever I wanted to.

"I know," he said ruefully. "But you do. I mean, he's a vampire and I swear that if he hurts you in any way I will _kill_ him—"

"Getting a little rough there, huh?" I interrupted to lighten the mood.

He shot me a glance, and continued. "If he hurts you, I won't hesitate to fly out there and hurt him but as of now, he's fine. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Thanks," I told him. "I appreciate it. And I'll mention it to Edward too."

"Good."

"So if that's it I'm going to go—" I stood up.

"No. There's something else," he blurted out.

"Oh." I sat back down, staring at the darkening sky and hearing the wind whistle through the trees. A melancholy mood settled over the scene.

"I think you should visit Renee."

_I think you should visit Renee._

The words bounced around in my mind until I finally processed them.

"You're crazy," I burst out. "Absolutely crazy!"

"Bella—"

"No," I refused. "No, no, no!"

"God, Bella, just listen to me, okay?" he glared at me, his green eyes flaming.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently, smoothing my haywire emotions into a mask of indifference.

He sighed. "You're so stubborn, you know? Half the time I think if some said you wouldn't jump off a cliff, you would just to prove them wrong."

I shot him a look.

"I'm getting the point!" he protested. "Anyway, I know you and Renee had an argument and the whole Phil thing… but, you see…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"You might not get the chance to talk again!" he burst out. "I hate telling you this… but the war… well, it's almost on us. Who knows what will happen?" he shuddered. "Just do this, Bella. If not for closure, for me."

I thought about it as I stared at the sunset, wondering how much it took for Percy to admit that we could die any day now. He wanted to protect me, I knew, so it must have taken a lot.

As much as Percy never told me, I could figure stuff out on my own. The way more half-bloods disappeared from camp, they never came back. The increase of monsters. How I kept getting kicked out of school. As much as he wanted to hide the truth, he couldn't forever.

And now he wanted to talk to Renee. My firs reaction was to storm off. He was asking too much. Renee wanted nothing to do with me. Her precious Phil barely knew me.

Yet I thought about how soon, I might not be alive. Maybe Kronos would kill me. Or maybe I would get killed saving someone else, like Percy or Annabeth or Grover. I wasn't going to let Kronos get any one of them.

Well, I wasn't going to reconcile with Renee. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to drop by, right? Make small talk about the weather, tell her the battle was coming up, then leave…

If it was what Percy wanted…

"Sure," I sighed, defeated. "But I'm only doing this because of you."

His face brightened, a smile threatening to take over.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah, save it," I told him, suddenly feeling like I could giggle.

"No, really!" he protested as I stood up.

Then he darted towards me and scooped me up in his arms, twirling me around.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Put me down, now!"

"I love you too much," he teased, spinning in a circle, raising me up.

And there, in that moment, it was just me and my brother, laughing. No vampire problems, no dark prophecies, only me and Percy.

Of course it couldn't stay that way forever, but in that circle of benches, the sun setting behind us, it was peaceful for the first time in a while.

***

"We are so going to kick some Ares butt tonight," Annabeth all but growled.

"Can't wait," I agreed.

We were playing capture the flag. That's a sentence that should strike fear into every one of you. Capture the flag demi-god style? Yeah, not pretty. Still, I couldn't wait.

On our side was Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and our small Poseidon cabin consisting of only Percy and I. The opposing side was Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Demeter. And everyone was out for blood.

I seriously couldn't wait.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Annabeth outlined. "A big group of us is going to approach directly from the front. Then while the big groups distracts everyone, a smaller group will sneak in and steal their flag."

"But maybe we should—" Percy protested.

She shot him a look. He shut up immediately.

I giggled—boy, was he whipped. They were so cute together.

The bigger group assembled first, a mix of all the cabins. Annabeth placed a girl that looked a bit like me from distance in that group—to mislead them, she said. If they thought I was in that group, the flag wouldn't be as guarded.

The smaller group consisted of me, Percy, the Stoll brothers (excellent pranksters from the Hermes cabin), and some talented archers from the Apollo cabin.

They clapped me on the back, telling me how much I had been missed and I grinned.

_Ah, Camp. _This was my life.

Annabeth assembled everyone for a bit of last advice while we all fixed on our armor. I wore very light armor and my sword was perfectly balanced in my hand. My emotions seemed to be magnified tenfold, excitement bounding off everyone.

Our group split off almost immediately. We headed through the woods, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Remember," Percy whispered, "we want to steal the flag without alerting everyone except the guards. So do only what you need to do."

"Gotcha," we all echoed back at him.

"Maybe we could plant something in the—" the Stoll brothers tried to suggest, bearing identical grins, mischievous.

"Nope," he cut them off before they even finished.

They groaned.

"Maybe later," he consoled them. They brightened up right away.

The first person we saw as we were about to step out of the woods was Silena Beauregard, an Aphrodite camper. I knew not to let her obsession with make-up fool me, she was good with a sword and could be fierce.

Percy immediately motioned us to draw back. There were several Ares campers surrounding her, all armed, as well as some Hephaestus kids armed with metal weapons that I happy not to know what they did, as well as some of Demeter's kids. In the middle of their camp was a blood red flag, with the image of boar on it, huge tusks and all. I could vaguely make out the words "Ares."

"On three, okay?" he whispered to us.

"Yeah," I nodded, everyone with me.

An Athena camper readied her armor and flashed me an impatient grin.

"One… two…" Percy muttered. "Three!"

At once we burst out of the forest.

Everyone on the opposing team turned, shocked, scrambling to hold up his or her weapons. Our Apollo archers shot arrows to intimidate them, barely missing on purpose.

I rushed in with my sword, trying to disarm as many people as I could, adrenaline filling my body.

A girl with limp brown hair came into my view, carrying a long, red spear. Just looking at it I could see the static and electricity coming out of it.

"Daddy finally bought you another spear?" I mocked Clarisse.

She was an Ares camper, and with Percy and Ares being pretty much mortal enemies (as possible as that was with both of them fighting against Kronos) so I hardly got along with her.

Still, remembering when I had been attacked by Medusa, and how Ares had given me enough energy to get back to the Cullens, I didn't feel like doing too much to her.

Just, you know, winning Capture the Flag. And maybe rubbing it in her face—but just a little.

She glared at me. "I thought you wouldn't even make it back to Camp."

"Oh, I'm sorry I survived," I said, sarcastic. I was trying to make her mad. When people got mad, anger clouded their judgment.

I didn't see how everyone was fairing though I heard the yells around me. My attention was focused on Clarisse, especially when she brought her spear closer. The hair on the back of my neck stood up straighter.

I shifted my sword out in front of me, my arms slightly extended from my sides.

"Going to make the first move, Swan?" she asked, "or are you too cowardly?"

I growled at her.

She grinned, and then lunged.

Her spear collided smoothly with the edge of my sword, jarring the bones in my arms. I held my sword up for a second in that position, then whirled around, thrusting my weapon out in a sweeping arc.

She parried it away with no problem, then made a move of her own.

I deflected it with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted.

Our fight went on for a bit—I couldn't tell how much, all that filled my head were the sounds of everyone fighting around me and the red flag that was our goal.

Clarisse made a jab with her sword that nearly slipped past the chain links in my light armor. The electricity from it was enough to give me a painful shock.

I clenched my jaw and decided that this had gone on long enough.

The next time she reached out with her spear I parried strongly with my sword. Somehow, I managed to get my sword in the right position, and with a firm hold on my hilt, I twisted downward, letting her spear fall to the grass from her grasp from the force of the movement, leaving my sword pointing at her.

"B-but," she muttered, staring at me. "Percy—"

"Nice fighting with you, Clarisse," I smiled at her.

Then I ran off to help the others.

I couldn't tell for sure but it seemed slowly we were winning.

I caught of Percy, trying to reach the flag. He had almost gotten there but someone had blacked him.

Before anyone could see me go help in, I shoved him in the direction of the flag, muttered, "Go!" and took his place, fighting Castor, the son of Dionysus. He grinned at me, his blond hair messy.

"Hey, Bella."

Even though Mr. D was sometimes a pain in the you-know-what, his kids were nice enough.

"Stop distracting me," I complained, parrying him.

"Sorry," he laughed, and we continued fighting.

Suddenly, that red flag caught my attention. Its color was a little blur in the side of my vision, but I could tell Percy was carrying it.

"Bye," I grinned at Castor.

"What?" he asked, confused.

I didn't spend any time explaining. The other half-bloods had caught sight of Percy and our team ran along side him, deflecting people, swords, and arrows.

All their efforts were wasted. We were in our home stretch.

Within a couple minutes and some serious last-minute fighting, we all tumbled to the ground on our side of the field, Annabeth and our teammates rushed to meet us, stopping to all watch the blood-red color disappear from the flag, replaced with a sea green color.

It rippled, revealing a galloping horse, Poseidon's animal.

We stood for a second, before giving in to victory cheers.

"We did it!" I screamed, grabbing Percy.

"We did," he agreed, smiling over me at Annabeth.

And even the other team had to grin from all the excitement. Our energy lasted well into the night, till we said goodnight, and all headed off towards different cabins. I saw my brother whisper sweetly to my best friend before joining me.

And we walked calmly to our cabin, grinning and tired. Happiness washed over me.

Little did I know everything was going to take a turn for the worse.

**A/N: Let me just say: I deserve all the rotten fruit all of you will virtually throw at me. That over, I have a plan for my updating schedule, which as you lovely people know, sincerely stinks. **

**The question is: would like shorter chapters, but faster updates, or longer chapters, but slow updates?**

**Because I can usually write a short chapter relatively fast, but then I think, "Oh you guys deserve so much more that this little thing," and I try to write more but it takes like way longer. **

**So tell me! And how did I do in that Capture the Flag scene? Bad? Good? So-so?**

**Press the shiny green button and review! It holds the answer to life!... well, no, it doesn't but you know, false advertising and all, just press the darn button!**

**I will try to reply to reviews, I'm sorry that my replies have stopped like my posts. **

**See you hopefully soon! I know I say this every time, but I'm going to get better. Seriously. It will be one of my New Years resolutions. :) **


	25. Little Miss Tie Dye

**A/N: A couple of you in your reviews said you liked blue tigers! You guys are the best! You actually read this top AN even though I just babble on in this! Yeah… but lime green cats are even better than blue tigers, right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson, never did, too tired to protest. **

_Chapter Twenty Three--BPOV_

I woke up and rolled over in bed, yawning. I sleepily looked over the cabin. Percy's shield, made by Tyson was hanging on the wall, Percy was… was not here.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" he burst into the room.

I jolted in shock, then glared at him, covering my mouth to yawn.

"Where were you and what time is it?"

"I was outside, duh," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're so mature," I muttered sarcastically, going back under my sheets.

"And there are five minutes till breakfast," he finished.

_Five minutes till breakfast…_

"Crap," I yelled, hurriedly untangling myself from the covers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked so peaceful," he shrugged, then grinned mischievously. "You might want to get dressed quickly though…"

"I hate you," I murmured, dragging myself unwillingly out of bed.

"Love you too!" he called, leaving again.

I quickly got dressed, shrugging on jeans and a gray top, and was out of the cabin in a matter of minutes.

I started running towards the Pavilion, my shoes making tracks in the dirt. I wasn't looking where I was going though, as soon enough, I went sprawling across the ground.

Behind me, I noticed a sound I hadn't heard before as I lay. It sounded, strangely enough, like horses' hooves.

_Clip clop… clip clop…_

"Huh?" I started raising myself off the ground.

As I looked to my side, someone I hadn't seen offered their hand to me. I jumped in shock—something I seemed to be doing a lot—and glanced up from the four horse hooves to a white flank, to finally a familiar face.

"We can't have one of our best campers spending eternity on the ground, you know," Chiron smiled at me.

"Chiron!" I jumped to my feet, and hugged the centaur—yes, you heard that correctly, centaur.

Chiron was the activities director for the camp, and like an uncle to me. His father was Kronos, but he was firmly against him…

"Bella, I can't say how glad I am that you're back," he said, giving me another smile.

"Me too," I muttered, "me too."

"So, will you be joining us for breakfast?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. "I was wondering if you were just going to lay there all day, child."

"I'll be joining," I managed to say with a blush.

"Ah, good."

We walked calmly to the Pavilion, separating when we went to different tables.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, since Mr. D was gone and Percy and I were the only ones sitting at the Poseidon table.

I was lost in my own thoughts, drifting towards the sword arena, where hopefully I could find someone to spar with, when I passed the Big House. No voices were coming from it and I got a dangerous idea.

The Oracle was in the Big House's attic. She was an old mummy, and every time I saw her, my heart thudded in my chest in fright.

But… might she tell me the prophecy? The one that had predicted a child of the Three? I was Poseidon's child; I had a right to know it, didn't it?

I made a snap decision, the kind that I never think about until it's too late.

I was going to the attic.

***

Going up the wooden stairs was tricky; they made moaning sounds as I made my way.

_No, _I could almost imagine them saying. _No, no, you shouldn't do this. There has been no quest, you are not a leader, you have no permission._

I shivered, but I didn't allow myself to back down.

Not when I had gotten this far.

The door creaked open ominously, the last warning.

No, I had to this.

I ignored my better judgment, and crept into the room silently. It was cluttered with memories.

A hydra head stood out on the wall. I didn't want to know what the plaque beneath it said. The broken tip of a bloodied sword was next to it. On a table filled souvenirs from quests years ago, I saw a pink silk scarf filled with paisley designs.

Perfume wafted from it towards me. I looked over curiously and picked up the tag that was attached to it.

_Aphrodite Scarf of Love, _it read. _Found by: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson._

A tattered red ball lay close to the scarf, claw marks through it.

Other things caught my eye, a jar filled with murky water and a single eyeball that seemed follow me, a iridescent scale that shimmered like fire.

And there in the corner, was where I found the Oracle. She was sitting down on a trunk. Her tie-dye dress hung off her wrapped body, a splash of vivid color out of place. Beads hung around her neck and her black, cold eyes seemed to stare coldly at me.

I shivered but forced myself to make my way towards her, each step growing smaller until I stood in front of the mummy.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out. This was wrong. I couldn't disturb the Oracle.

_I had to. I had to know what the prophecy was._

I took another breath, then another. No, I couldn't wait; I had to do this now.

"Oracle," I said, my voice wavering, all alone in this dreary room. I cleared my throat. "Can you tell me the old prophecy about a child of the Three?"

Nothing happened.

I waited for a few more seconds, wondering if I should repeat the question or if it was just a hopeless case.

I was about to give up, her face as masklike as ever.

Then she blinked. A cold light shone through her black glass eyes, life of some sort.

Green mist poured out of her mouth in a long, slithering trail. Along with it came a reptilian voice, making the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up.

The green mist folded around me, wrapping me in a cocoon. I coughed and spluttered, my hands splayed out in front of me.

And just as soon, it withdrew and formed an image.

A strong figure, a man, stood, holding a sword over another person, a girl, who was writhing beneath him painfully. The first figure seemed to be in a trance while the female shook.

I could feel horror seeping into my bones. Was this someone I knew?

And a third figure appeared. It was a boy, I could tell only that. He was running towards the girl on the ground. The man with the sword simply stood there as the girl twisted. The boy ran and ran. Just as he was about to reach her—

The reptilian voice of the mummy screeched inside my head.

"_No!" _

The green mist was gone, simply there one second, gone the next. The Oracle was in front of me, her eyes withdrawn, glass once again. Her mouth was shut, as if this had never had happened.

_Had I imagined the whole thing?_

No, I was sure I hadn't. But what did this mean? How did this connect to the prophecy? I hadn't even learned the words of it.

Once again, I was left with more questions than information. My mind writhed, just, as I thought, like the girl had.

Who were these people? How did they connect? Were they campers? Was Percy the boy?

_Was I the girl?_

I turned around and made my way around all of the memories in this room. Not all of them were good, I knew.

This was reason for not dwelling on the past, the reason all of these things were locked up in this attic.

I stepped out of the room, and made my way out of the Big House, making sure no one saw me exit. The sunshine didn't seem as bright as it had when I had gone in.

I was just realizing how many things I didn't know. People said ignorance was bliss. They were right, it was bliss, until your ignorance, until the knowledge you didn't have, killed you. Or the things you knew killed you.

There was no middle ground.

**A/N: Whew, *wipes forehead*, that was hard to write. But, ahhh! I updated in eight days! I am so glad! 'Cause usually you guys wait like more than two weeks.**

**Anyway, this was a very short chapter. I still haven't really got an idea of whether you lovely people want shorter chapters but faster updaters or the reverse ****so I created a poll!**

**Please vote! It's on my profile and it will really help me with my updating!**** Thanks. **

**I think Bella's visit to Renee's will be in the next chapter… who knows what will happen?**

**I do! *giggles evilly* But you have review and vote in my poll to get the next chapter! **

**Well, you don't HAVE to, but I'd be really happy if you did. See that green button? You can vent at me through your review if you press it! Yeah, I'm bribing you, but who said I was above that?**

**:) **


	26. Look Your Regrets in The Eye

**A/N: I can't believe how many people read my top A/Ns when all I do in them is blabber on about stupid stuff… all of you who actually read this are great. Seriously, you're right along there with blue tigers and lime green cats. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Really, fanfiction? How many times will I have to say that I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson?**

_Chapter Twenty-four--BPOV_

Percy stood in a determined stance in front of me, his arms crossed.

"You're not getting out of this, you know," he said.

"Oh my gods," I muttered, rolling my eyes in annoyance at him.

"I mean it, Bella," he growled, green eyes narrowed.

"I mean it," I mimicked in a high-pitched voice, trying to be obnoxious.

"Jeez," Annabeth came up behind Percy, and wrapped her arms around him. "Just go with him. I'm the one that will have to deal with his whining if you don't."

"I don't whine!" he protested.

"Of course you don't," she said, winking at me, then pecking him on the mouth.

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I don't do PDA, no way."

Annabeth shot a smirk at me. "So go with him. Because there are some things I've always wanted do to…"

I grimaced. "Fine. You win."

Annabeth and Percy were one of the sweetest couples I had ever seen. He made her more outgoing; she helped him stay focused. That didn't mean I needed any PDA, though.

Percy punched the air triumphantly. "Yes!"

"I'm going to my doom," I groaned, not one ounce trying to be dramatic.

He sighed, and then came over and infolded in a hug, his familiar heart beat in my ears.

"It will be fine, Bells. Everything will be fine."

His use of my nickname made me choke up a bit, and a small whimpering sound left my throat.

Percy hugged me even harder for a second, and slowly released me. He crouched down and brushed my hair away from my face.

"You don't have to do this, I guess," he said.

But I remembered how much he desperately wanted me to because we were running out of time.

"It's fine," I said, pulling away. "Come on. We should get going before it get's dark."

It was only 1:00 PM. Oh well, whatever got this over faster, right?

"Sure," he nodded, and stood up. "Let's go visit Renee."

***

Oh god, I was going to throw up, that's how nervous I was.

I remembered this building; I used to live here. It looked like nothing had changed, like I had never been gone.

I wish I hadn't—no, that was a lie. I would have never met the Cullens, or be caught up in this huge mess with the Oracle and Rosalie and everything. Even though I could do without some things, I didn't think I would change it if I had the choice.

Maybe I would.

This wasn't the time for big philosophical chats with myself.

Percy smiled at me. "Let's do this."

"Yeah." I let a similar smile ghost over my mouth. "Let's do this."

I insisted we take the stairs, not the elevator, mostly to buy myself more time. But eventually we were there, in front of my door—no, not my door. _Their _door.

Percy reached up and rang the bell. It sounded loudly in the silent hallway.

"Coming!" A familiar voice called, followed by a girl-ish giggle.

My brother turned back around to face me, and smiled sadly.

And then the door opened.

**A/N: I thought about stopping it there… :)**

Renee's familiar face appeared in my sight. I could see her hair, the same shade mine was. I could see the laugh—or worry?—lines in her face, and the ones that hadn't been there when I had left.

She stared at us, and us back at her. The silence scared me more than I though it could.

Finally, she spoke.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Hi," I muttered.

Percy intervened. "Hi, Renee. I hope you don't mind if we come in."

I wanted to giggle at how polite he sounded, but pulled myself together when I remembered what was happening.

"Not at all," she replied.

We walked into my old home. It looked exactly the same, maybe a little neater. Photos and school portraits were on the walls, the couch was leaned up against one wall.

"Renee!" a male voice called.

_Phil._

He came into the living room, eyes only for my mother. She laughed as he picked her up by the waist and tickled her. They were like high school sweethearts, wrapped up in each other, no eyes for the future.

She had finally gotten over my dad.

And suddenly, there in the place that was no longer my home, I couldn't be angry with her anymore. She had fallen in love and had done exactly what I would've done if there were a chance that someone would ruin it all.

People are lucky to fall in love even once; she had fallen in love again after Poseidon had broken her heart. I didn't blame him; it's one of gods' burdens to carry. He couldn't stay with any of his children; I knew that.

But she was so happy here. And I had been so angry at her for shipping me away, but I hadn't seen it like this. Phil had just been some silly little mortal, stealing my mother away from me.

Mortals changed history, you know. It wasn't all us, half-bloods and gods. We weren't the center of the universe (okay, that's a lie) but…

She really had fallen in love.

I started to turn around; did I really need to stay here anymore?

"Bella," someone called. It was Renee.

"Yeah?" I bit my lip.

"Did you need to say anything?"

_Don't you mean, why are you here?_

"Ye—yeah. Let's go into the kitchen. I'll tell you there."

_Translation: You don't want Phil hearing this._

"Of course."

The kitchen was exactly how I remembered it: cozy but cramped.

I turned around to face her and just managed to make myself look her in the eyes.

"Look," I said, "I understand you're happy here. You really are. I just wanted you to know that Percy's birthday has passed and the prophecy… could possibly be coming into action. Here's the deal: we might not be alive for a lot longer. And Percy just wanted you to know."

I knew I was hurting her when I said that Percy wanted to come here, not me. But it felt good, through guilt burned a hole in my stomach.

"I-I think I understand—" she started, before cutting herself off. She stared at me for a moment, quiet.

"You have beautiful eyes," she whispered at last, reaching her hand up to stroke my cheek like she had when I was small. "A mix of green and brown."

_Both you and Poseidon gave me my eyes—and you can see your regrets in them._

"Beautiful eyes," she smiled softly, almost sadly. "Did you know that?"

The words were hard to find, I knew. It was hard to find words that would help us say what had become of us. But I had at least tried to talk, couldn't she do the same? Couldn't she say those words that we both needed to hear?

_Didn't I at least deserve this?_

I knew the fault was on both of us. I knew it wasn't just her; it wasn't just me.

I broke our eye contact, and stepped away, leaving her hand hanging there in mid air.

_Why can't you just speak up?_

"Bye," I muttered at last, walking around her and out of the kitchen.

The last thing I remembered of her was her hand, outstretched, as if she was still stroking my cheek.

We left the apartment, Percy following my lead out of it. He didn't try to talk and for once, the silence was somewhat comforting.

_You have beautiful eyes. Did you know that?_

_Yes, Renee, _I thought. _I know that. You used to tell me that every night before I went to bed when I was a child. _

_They may be beautiful but you can see your regrets in them. _

**A/N: Okay, this wasn't as long of wait as it could've been, but it was longer then I wanted it to be. **

**I hope you all liked this! I'm a bit iffy about it because I didn't want to make Renee mean, I just wanted her to be… scared, I guess? Afraid of what she has to do? **

**Tell me what you think please. :) I'd really appreciate it! And please, vote in my poll! **

**Plus, THIS NEXT BIT IS VERY IMPORTANT. ****I want to add information from the 5****th**** Percy Jackson book in this, but I'm wondering if all of you have read it, and I don't want anyone to stop reading this because of spoilers. So tell me if it's okay to add some if it in.**

**Umm… cupcakes with icing as tall as the Eiffel Tower if you review! **


	27. Life Stinks, I Know the Routine by Now

**A/N: Wonderful people who read my top A/Ns, I'm too tired to put anything important here. **

**Disclaimer: Robin Hood is awesome, which means I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. I don't know how this adds up, but it does.**

_Chapter Twenty-five--BPOV_

"_Bella," he whispered, his velvet voice cold, his golden eyes emotionless. "I don't love you."_

_**I don't love you.**_

_I—no…_

"_I don't love you," he murmured again, the words echoing across my mind. "I never have."_

"_No!" I shook my head. "Y-you said you did!"_

"_Lies," he told me, bronze hair glimmering in the moonlight. "I can lie, Bella. Just like you can, I suppose. You've been keeping things from us. It's only fair that I lied."_

"_No," I muttered desperately. "I didn't mean to—"_

_I knew I had to tell Rosalie about Bianca, I swore I would—_

"_You knew what you were doing," he whispered, his frozen breath washing across my face. It wasn't sweet—it reminded me of death._

_Death. Destruction._

_What was going on? This wasn't Edward—_

_His beautiful face changed, but his gold eyes stayed the same. Sandy hair and another familiar face replaced him._

"_Lu—Kronos," I corrected myself._

_This wasn't Luke, no, not at all._

"_Isabella," he whispered, a smirk painted onto his face. His arms gripped me like Edward's had—not in an embrace though—a strong hold, as if I would run my sword through him at any moment._

_I wished I could._

"_Let go of me!" I twisted in his arms. "I hate you! You killed everyone!"_

_**Who did he kill?**_

"_No, no," Kronos smiled a familiar smile. "I—"_

_His arms slackened. His eyes flashed—no, they weren't gold, they were blue. _

"_Luke?" I whispered._

_**You've killed everyone!**_

_He stared at me, eyes almost unfocused. _

"_Luke," I whispered. "What's happening?"_

_Kronos had possessed him, I didn't know how, but he had. But he had blue eyes—not gold now._

_A loud gasp escaped his mouth, his arms tightened on me painfully._

_He shuddered, almost like he was in pain, and then grew rigid. When I glanced up, I knew he had changed._

_His eyes were back to gold._

_What did this mean?_

_His arms held me even tighter and his breath washed across my face, cool, like a winter wind, as he spoke._

"_You're fools," he whispered, staring right through me. "You're all fools."_

I woke up suddenly, images flashing across my eyes. Edward, Kronos, Luke, they all blended into simple panic.

_You're all fools._

My breathing slowed as I realized it was just a dream, maybe leftover fears from my visit with Renee.

Just a dream, Bella.

_Dreams don't hurt you._

But as I glanced at my arms, uncovered from my sleeveless shirt that I had slept in, I knew that was a lie.

Because where Edward—or Luke, or Kronos—had held me in my dream, on both of my upper arms, were bruises.

Bruises that had finger-like outlines, as if someone had held me a bit too hard.

***

I wore a long-sleeved shirt today. The weather was in between, no one would question me wearing one.

But maybe they would question my expression, one of fear and shock.

He couldn't harm me through dreams, could he? No, that was impossible. I was being too suspicious.

But a little voice in the back of my head whispered that I just didn't want to face the truth.

The little voice whispered that pressure was building up and that I wasn't ready to face it.

***

"Bella," Percy called from across the Pavilion.

"Yeah?" I raised my voice so he could hear.

"You're missing breakfast, sleepyhead!"

Chiron eyed me from his table, subtly hinting not to continue talking at this volume. I glanced again at him; Grover and some other satyrs were sitting with him—but not Mr. D.

Taking his hint, I walked over to our table—the Poseidon table, that is—and sat down next to my brother.

He grinned, and asked, "Good sleep?"

I froze. _Did he know anything?_

_He couldn't._

"Yeah," I forced myself to answer normally. "It was fine."

"Good," he said, half-laughing, "because we both have archery practice today and you stink at it."

"So do you!" I retorted.

Percy smiled, and shrugged.

"So," I said more seriously, "why isn't Mr. D here? Camp Director and all, shouldn't he be?"

"War preparations at Mt. Olympus," he murmured, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

And I think that pretty much summed up the situation, don't you?

***

"Come on, Bella, focus," Percy told me, wearing a grimace. "I don't want to get hit again. It's not really fun, you know."

"I didn't mean to shoot you in the butt with the arrow!" I told him, struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah, well you did," he muttered, expression downtrodden.

A little giggle escaped me, by mistake.

"Hey!"

"I said I was sorry!" I retorted.

"Fine."

Archery wasn't my favorite activity—no, more like my least, but I had a feeling that this was serious practice. In the final war, who knew what weapons I would have to defend myself?

No one did, much less I.

I sighed, and pulled my bowstring taut again, ready to let another arrow fly.

"Focus," Percy coached from the sidelines.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration, aiming for the red part of my target—the bulls eye.

I pulled my arm back, and _thwack! _The arrow thudded in the outer part of the target, nowhere near the center.

_At least I hit the target,_ I thought pessimistically, remembering all my other failed times.

"Well, you got somewhere," Percy commented.

I turned and thrust the bow in his direction. "If you want to be that way, why don't you try?"

He sent me a challenging stare. "Don't mind if I do."

Well, let me just tell you something…

He didn't do any better then me.

***

The day passed in brief flashes. My mind was filled with pictures—an arrow thudding into the target, the bruises on my arms, Edward, Bianca, the Oracle…

I felt like I could barely breathe.

It was all pressing down on me—the importance of everything that had happened. My world was about to be turned upside down and I had no idea to stop it.

So I did what any other kid of Poseidon would do in my case.

After everyone else had gone to bed—the evening activity had been singing songs around the campfire (it changed colors with the mood, mind you)—I crept out of my bed.

Percy kept several cans of Coca Cola in our cabin—we weren't allowed to have any soda except in the dining Pavilion, but you could pay Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin to smuggle you some for a drachma or two.

I grabbed a can, and headed out to the beach, knowing I couldn't be caught because it was way past curfew.

But as soon as I got there, I knew it was the right decision. The ocean spray spun in the air from the breeze and it smelled wonderful. It was just the water and I, beneath the night stars.

I lay down on the sand, hair splayed out around me. I knew I would have sand in places sand wasn't meant to be in when I got up, but it was peaceful.

I took a sip up soda, and the caffeine calmed my nerves down, strangely enough.

The night was dark, but the moon gave me enough light. I breathed in deeply, and started naming the different constellations in my head.

After a while, the thoughts just drifted out of my head. The water splashed quietly in a corner of my mind, and I had an urge to sleep here forever.

I could do it, couldn't I?

Run away; evade the prophecy and most of the monsters. Of course, there would still be a few, here and there, but I could run away, and never have to worry again.

All these problems, I would never have to face them.

But then I thought of Percy. He might as well be the child of the prophecy, and what was he doing?

Staying and fighting.

And all of the other half-bloods at camp, Annabeth especially… but I thought of all of them… Clarisse, Silena, Castor… were they running?

I knew the answer.

_No. No, they weren't._

I felt ashamed to have even thought about it, but in some ways, the doubt had fortified my opinion.

I would try to be brave, as brave as all of them were trying to be.

I was no god, no immortal. My life could end easily, too easily. I had no choice of when it happened.

But I could die fighting, not running away.

The bruises on my arms hurt as I stood up to go to my cabin, and took one last look at the sea. It was dark, a sort of blue-green that made you wonder what the ocean truly held.

I stared out into the distance, imagining riding away on a hippocampus, far away. I imagined different scenes, all holding different futures.

But then I turned, and walked back to Camp. I didn't know the future—and maybe I didn't want to.

The future held secrets that I knew I wasn't ready for. Maybe I would never be ready for those secrets, but the least I could do was try to be.

This time I wasn't giving up.

**A/N: Oooh, Bella's got her kick-butt mood on now! ;)**

**As many of you have asked, when is Edward coming back? ****SOON****, okay? ****Maybe****a bit in the next chapter****, but he WILL come back for longer later.**

**Twelve-day wait this time for this chapter. Not my best, not my worst. **

**And I haven't seen the Percy Jackson movie yet! I know! I'm going to try to see it in a couple of days. I've heard it is fantastic, so I can't wait. Have any of you gone to see it??**

**Everyone who reviews will get… umm… a virtual hippocampus! Named Sprinkles! He's purple. **

**Bye!**


End file.
